La Chute des innocents
by Valir
Summary: X-Japan, UA Le parcours d'un jeune comédien dans la France du XVIIe siècle.
1. Un zanni nommé hide

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je récidive encore avec X-Japan mais avec un UA, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir le contexte et les pairings (je change un peu de mes marottes habituelles ! XD) mais je précise qu'il pourrait y avoir certaines entorses à la vérité historique. Je fais beaucoup de recherches mais je n'ai pas accès à autant d'informations que je le voudrais. -_-**

**Bref j'espère qu'elle vous plaira bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Un zanni nommé hide.**

Il faisait très chaud à Paris ce jour-là. Le ciel, alourdi de nuages bas et d'un gris presque noir menaçait de tomber à tout moment sur la tête des passants comme si lui non plus n'approuvait pas ce qu'il se passait sur la place de l'église Saint-Sulpice.

Une foule populeuse s'y était amassée pour voir jouer l'une de ces troupes de comédiens italiens qui sillonnaient la France depuis le règne de la Médicis. Des gens de tout poil étaient là : mendiants, étudiants, commerçants, homme, femme, enfant, voyous ou honnêtes, tous unis dans un rire collectif qui ponctuait les moments forts de l'action qu'ils avaient sous les yeux et dans une touffeur qui faisait monter d'abominables relents de sueur.

Les comédiens jouaient en italien donc personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils disaient mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car leur jeu était surtout basé sur un comique de situation, de gestes et d'expression. Du reste, l'intrigue était toujours très simple et facile à suivre. Cette après-midi-là, c'était _Il Convitato di pietra_, une énième version de l'histoire de Don Juan qui était repris un peu partout à cette époque.

L'homme qui allait donner, quelques années plus tard, la version la plus célèbre de cette pièce était là aussi et se divertissait comme tous les autres de si bon cœur que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que lui aussi était comédien. Il avait passé son enfance à admirer la _Commedia dell arte_ et c'était elle qui l'avait poussé vers le théâtre. L'admiration de l'enfant était restée la même chez l'adulte.

Cette troupe, appartenant à Fedeli, était de celles qui marchaient le mieux à l'époque. Le maître de troupe tenait le rôle de Don Juan mais l'observateur, assis au bord de la magnifique fontaine de la place, accordait une attention particulière à celui qui jouait Arlequin, le valet grotesque de Don Juan. Il portait le demi-masque noir qui laissait voir la bouche et le costume aux couleurs bigarrées caractéristiques de son personnage. Par sa physionomie, on devinait un tout jeune homme, de taille moyenne, de constitution plutôt frêle mais qui faisait preuve d'une énergie remarquable par une température pareille. Les spectateurs hurlaient de rire à la moindre de ses pitreries. Il déformait sa voix, imitait son « maître », faisait des gestes grossiers, des cabrioles pour éviter les coups de bâtons et l'on regrettait de ne pas voir l'intégralité de son visage qui devait être aussi expressif que sa voix. Détail étonnant : ses cheveux, coupés aux épaules, s'agitaient autour de sa tête comme de la soie noire.1

Le fait d'avoir dressé leur scène à tréteaux sur la place d'une église était une malice audacieuse de la part de ces comédiens. Si le peuple les aimait, l'Église les considérait toujours comme néfastes aux bonnes mœurs. A leur mort, seule la fosse commune les attendait. Et l'on sait la puissance du pouvoir de l'Église à cette époque...

L'homme, catholique mais confrère avant tout, appréciait et applaudissait. Sa propre troupe venait de voir partir l'un de ces principaux comédiens de farce et il aurait donné gros pour pouvoir recruter cet Arlequin.

Une fois la pièce terminée, la foule se dispersa. L'observateur vit sortir du semblant de coulisse qui avait été installé, le jeune homme coloré qui avait ôté son masque. Il semblait mourir de chaleur. Il se dirigea droit vers la fontaine et, sans faire attention à l'homme, mit sa tête sous l'eau qui ruisselait. Il but et se rafraîchit à la fois. Quand il eut fini, il s'ébroua comme un jeune chien et poussa un long soupir de soulagement et de fatigue. L'homme n'attendit pas davantage pour lui adresser la parole en italien :

- Permettez que je vous félicite pour votre performance monsieur. C'était remarquable et je pense m'y connaître en la matière.

Le jeune homme, surpris, tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Sous ses cheveux en l'air, il avait deux grands yeux noirs, pétillants d'intelligence et de vivacité. Il sourit et répondit :

- Je vous remercie monsieur mais ne prenez pas la peine de me parler en italien.

Il avait en effet répondu dans un français impeccable qui fit demander à l'autre homme :

- Êtes-vous Français ou Italien ?

- Je suis Italien, originaire de Bergame. Mais cela fait plusieurs années que nous tournons en France et j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre.

- Votre troupe va-t-elle rester encore longtemps à Paris ?

- Cela va dépendre de notre succès ou de notre tranquillité. Nous partons quand les gens ne viennent plus ou qu'on nous chasse.

Cela, l'homme le savait bien.

- Vous feriez mieux de jouer ailleurs que sur le parvis d'une église, conseilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil railleur au majestueux édifice qui parut alors se draper dans son honneur, égratigné par ce regard qui ne craignait rien.

- Ne sommes-nous pas déjà damnés ?

Il regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur d'un air un peu plus sombre :

- Si ça se trouve, vous êtes prêtre.

L'homme éclata de rire et répondit :

- Oh non ! C'est pire que cela, je suis comédien comme vous !

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaircit :

- Oh vraiment ? C'est toujours agréable d'être apprécié par les gens du métier. Quel genre de rôle jouez-vous ?

- Je suis directeur de la troupe mais j'avoue avoir un certain penchant non pas pour les rôles principaux mais pour les rôles secondaires. Surtout les valets.

- Vous faites de la comédie donc ?

- Tout à fait, nous sortons tout juste de dix ans de tournées en province et nous jouons ce soir notre première pièce à Paris.

L'homme se dit qu'après tout, il ne perdait rien à faire sa proposition à ce jeune homme.

- L'un des mes comédiens vient de partir et j'en suis très embêté. Pour être d'une totale franchise avec vous, votre jeu m'intéresse énormément. Si la place vous intéresse, elle est à vous.

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement :

- Ma foi, je ne peux pas donner de réponses avec si peu d'informations. Quel genre de pièces faites-vous ? Des farces italiennes aussi ?

- Pas tout à fait. Je connais très bien la _commedia_ pour l'avoir souvent vue jouée. Mes pièces en sont inspirées mais elles sont bien davantage dans le goût français. Je comprends bien que vous ne puissiez pas répondre tout de suite alors je vous invite à venir nous voir. Voici l'heure et l'adresse de la représentation.

Il tira de la poche de sa veste un petit carton que hide prit sans le lire.

- Je viendrai. Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Jean-Baptiste Poquelin mais rare sont ceux qui utilisent encore ce nom. Dans le milieu, je m'appelle Molière. Et votre nom à vous ?

- hide…je n'en ai pas d'autre. Appelez-moi seulement hide.

- Très bien, dit Molière en inclinant. Alors monsieur hide, si vous me permettez, je vais à la répétition. A ce soir donc !

hide acquiesça et le regarda partir en ne sachant que penser. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un escroc car il était bien habillé et il parlait en regardant dans les yeux, d'une voix bien timbrée qui donnait confiance. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa troupe qui commençait déjà à démonter la scène. Il sortit le carton de sa poche pour lire l'invitation :

- 18 h au théâtre du Petit-Bourbon.

Il se souvint alors brusquement de ce qu'on lui avait dit lorsqu'il était passé devant ce superbe théâtre : une troupe italienne la partageait avec une nouvelle venue qui venait d'obtenir la protection de Monsieur frère du Roi ! Était-ce celle-ci ?

_Il faut absolument que j'aille les voir ! _

Si c'était bien cette troupe alors sa vie risquait de changer s'il acceptait la proposition de Molière. Il allait quitter une vie de nomade pour s'établir dans un _vrai_ théâtre sous la protection d'un prince ! Il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas saisir cette occasion d'une vie meilleure et plus aisée que celle qu'il avait maintenant.

- Hé hide, c'était qui ce bonhomme ? l'interpella Léo, l'un des autres interprètes de la compagnie.

Il avait le physique type d'un Italien : cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux noirs et brillants et un grand sourire canaille. Il parlait fort, buvait beaucoup, chantait quand il était ivre et lutinait toutes les filles qu'il pouvait. Peu d'entre elles lui résistaient d'ailleurs car son accent et son français maladroit les charmaient. D'ailleurs, dans la troupe, il tenait toujours des rôles de jeunes premiers.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire…

hide l'attira à part. Cette histoire le gênait beaucoup vis-à-vis du reste de la troupe et il se demandait déjà comment il allait s'y prendre pour leur annoncer son départ sans les froisser. Rien dans son contrat ne lui interdisait de partir mais c'était toujours une chose assez délicate. Il expliqua à voix basse en italien :

- C'est le directeur de la troupe qui vient de s'installer au Petit-Bourbon. Il a beaucoup aimé ma prestation et il veut m'engager.

Léo siffla d'un air admiratif :

- Mamma mia, mais tu vas gagner du galon !

- Euh attends, je vais voir ce soir à quoi ressemblent leurs pièces. Certes c'est tentant mais je ne vais pas quitter une situation qui me plaît pour une autre que je ne connais pas !

- Oui bien sûr.

Léo sourit, soupira et se mit les poings sur les hanches :

- C'est dommage si tu pars quand même…tu es un peu notre mascotte. Le public t'adore.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas ça, tu me mets devant un dilemme terrible.

Mais Léo lui mit chaleureusement la main sur l'épaule :

- Je suis désolé, ne te ronge pas trop les sangs. Nous avons tous notre propre chemin à tracer et tu serais bien stupide de laisser passer une telle occasion. Il ne manque pas d'acteurs de talent, tu n'es pas irremplaçable cher ami !

hide lui décocha un regard oblique mais il se sentit un peu plus léger.

Lorsqu'il se rendit au Petit-Bourbon ce soir-là, il espérait presque que ce qu'il allait voir ne lui plairait pas pour ne pas se retrouver devant un choix difficile à faire. Mais la foule qui se pressait dans les couloirs montrait à quel point la troupe de Molière était déjà populaire.

Dès son entrée, hide fut impressionné par les lieux. C'était une immense salle très longue, au plafond haut dont chaque côté était bordé de colonnes recouvertes de dorures. Le plafond comportait des fresques narrant il ne savait quel épisode antique. Louis XIII y avait célébré son mariage et le fond de la salle formait une demi-sphère comme dans les églises.

Comme c'était la coutume, les balcons aux étages étaient réservés à la haute société et le parterre était pour le peuple. Contrairement à ce qui se passait pour les théâtres de rue, les gens étaient assis. La scène était longue et large et offrait de nombreuses possibilités de déplacements. En s'imaginant jouer dans de si belles conditions, hide ressentit un frisson de plaisir lui courir dans le dos. Il avait envie de sauter sur la scène et de commencer à improviser quelque chose.

Il s'assit au troisième rang et bientôt on entendit les trois coups annonçant le début de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une farce appelée _Le_ _Docteur Amoureux _qui avait plu au roi lui-même ainsi qu'il l'entendait dire autour de lui.

Le rideau se leva et hide comprit bien vite qu'il se trouvait là à un carrefour de sa vie.

C'était bien différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude de jouer. C'était en français avec beaucoup de texte mais il retrouvait aussi le comique qu'il aimait. Molière tenait le rôle de Mascarille, un type de personnage venu tout droit de la _commedia _et qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà joué. L'homme qui l'avait abordé dans la journée était au moins aussi bon acteur comique que lui et déclenchait des tonnerres de rires par ses ruses et ses fourberies. hide rit beaucoup aussi et applaudit à tout rompre lorsque ce fut fini.

Après cela, il sut à quoi s'en tenir et la proposition de Molière devint plus tentante que jamais. Trop belle même pour être vraie. Il avait envie de lui parler pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours valable, pour voir si vraiment on voulait de lui dans cette troupe qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'un renfort de talent. Est-ce qu'on le laisserait parler au directeur de troupe ?

Il se leva, se faufila à travers la foule et grimpa hardiment sur la scène côté jardin pour se rendre dans les coulisses mais il fut aussitôt rattrapé au vol par le moucheur de chandelles :

- Holà le drôle ! Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- J'ai besoin de voir Monsieur Molière, il m'a invité ici et je dois lui parler.

hide avait ôté son chapeau avant de parler pour bien montrer qu'il n'était ni un fauteur de trouble, ni un assassin avec un couteau caché sous sa chemise. L'homme le toisa d'un air méfiant puis lui fit signe de le suivre :

- J't'emmène…

Il guida hide jusqu'à une petite pièce et ouvrit :

- M'sieur Molière, y'a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- hide.

Molière devait l'avoir entendu puisqu'il ouvrit la porte toute grande et accueillit le jeune homme avec un large sourire :

- Ah vous voilà ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation. Merci Augustin, cet homme est de mes amis.

Il fit entrer hide dans sa loge où se trouvait une femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse que Molière présenta en ces termes :

- Ma femme Madeleine...

La femme fit un beau sourire ainsi qu'une révérence à laquelle hide répondit tout aussi poliment. La femme sortit de la pièce et Molière fit asseoir hide, croisa les jambes et demanda gaiement :

- Alors Monsieur, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce soir ? J'accepte les louanges comme les lancers de tomates pourvu qu'ils soient justifiés.

- Je n'ai que des compliments à vous faire monsieur. Et tellement que je me demandais si votre proposition était vraiment sérieuse. Vous avez-vous-même un grand talent comique, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Molière sourit avec indulgence. Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'étudier de façon plus détaillée, hide s'apercevait qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Entre trente-cinq et quarante ans certainement. Il répondit tranquillement :

- Mais si j'ai besoin de vous. Vous avez du talent et je ne peux pas tenir seul les rôles comiques de toutes mes pièces. Il me manque un acteur et vous feriez parfaitement l'affaire.

- Et mon accent ? Vos pièces sont en français, je crains que les spectateurs ne soient gênés.

- Votre accent est léger et pourrait très facilement se corriger si vous faites des efforts sur la diction, ne serait-ce que pour vos répliques. Voilà ce que je vous propose : un contrat d'un an pour essayer. Au bout d'un an, vous serez libre de rester ou pas.

hide avait vraiment très envie d'accepter.

- Vous allez rester longtemps au Petit-Bourbon ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il plaira au Roi ! Nous avons eu le bonheur de lui plaire et nous espérons qu'il en sera ainsi longtemps.

hide ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une petite voix :

- Vous croyez que j'aurais l'occasion de le voir en vrai ?

Le sourire de Molière s'élargit :

- Mon jeune ami, si vous venez avec nous, il faudra vous préparer à jouer devant d'illustres spectateurs. Sa Majesté est férue de théâtre, Monsieur son frère également et il y a fort à parier que de belles années s'annoncent pour notre métier.

Il allait jouer devant le Roi, devant toute la Cour un jour peut-être ? Aurait-il l'occasion de jouer dans un château ? La tête de hide lui tournait. La Cour de France, sous l'égide de son tout jeune Roi, faisait déjà parler l'Europe entière. On décrivait sa magnificence, sa jeunesse et les châteaux étaient pour hide des visions de contes de fées. Oh s'il pouvait voir tout cela un jour pour de vrai ! Il n'avait pas envie de s'enrichir, ni de devenir noble pour en faire partie (chose impossible de toute façon) car il était content de son sort. Il se ferait tout petit s'il le fallait mais il voulait quand même _voir_ tout cela, frôler des habits de soie, s'éblouir de dorures et de lumières et partager un peu de l'air de ce monde de rêve qu'il s'imaginait.

L'aventure était bien trop tentante pour un jeune homme d'origine pauvre et à l'imagination fertile comme lui.

- Monsieur Molière, je suis vraiment très intéressé. Mais je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'accorder un peu de temps pour que je parle au signor Fedeli. Un départ est toujours plus difficile à négocier qu'un engagement.

- Oh oui, j'en sais quelque chose, répondit Molière. Vous avez le temps et revenez dès que vous aurez été libéré.

Lorsqu'il sortit du Petit-Bourbon, hide rentra auprès de sa troupe, à pas très lents parce qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait annoncer son départ. Le fait de quitter cette troupe ne lui causait pas de tristesse immense si ce n'est qu'il ne verrait sûrement plus Léo. Mais il avait peur que tout le monde lui en veuille et il se faisait un peu l'effet d'un opportuniste.

« Bah ! se dit-il. Ils en feraient tous autant que moi à ma place ! Quel acteur saint d'esprit refuserait pareille proposition ? »

Sa troupe avait établi ses quartiers dans une pauvre auberge près de la place Saint Sulpice. Leur standing variait en fonction de l'argent récolté lors des prestations du jour. Il leur était déjà arrivé de ne pas avoir de quoi se payer le coucher. Dans ce cas, ils passaient à la nuit dans quelque cabaret à dépenser leurs sous à boire. Ce soir-là, ils auraient l'alcool et le lit à la fois.

La fête avait déjà commencé d'ailleurs mais hide avait une mine si sombre en entrant dans la pièce éclairée de multiples bougies que Léo vint tout de suite à lui et dit :

- Bon, je vois que tu vas nous quitter. Il est inutile de faire une mine aussi lugubre. Je vais te regretter quand même…

hide ne sut que répondre. Léo le prit vigoureusement par l'épaule et l'entraîna à sa table :

- Allez viens boire et manger ensuite tu iras voir le patron. Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.

Un énorme cochon rôti tournait sur une broche dont on distribuait la viande aux convives. Ils la mangeaient avec du pain, accompagné d'un verre de vin vieux. Tout en mangeant, hide raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Léo l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention et surtout, sans une once d'amertume.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas t'ennuyer à rester sans cesse au même endroit ? La vie de saltimbanque te plaisait tant !

- Je n'en sais absolument rien puisque je n'ai jamais joué dans un théâtre fixe. Mais je n'ai qu'un contrat d'un an et si jamais ça ne me plaît pas, je te promets que je vous retrouverai même si je devais traverser tout le pays !

Léo sourit et répondit :

- Moi je t'écrirai en t'indiquant à chaque fois l'endroit où nous serons comme ça tu sauras où nous trouver.

Vint le pénible moment pour hide d'aller trouver son directeur de troupe. Il s'était retiré dans sa chambre et griffonnait déjà l'ébauche d'une future pièce. hide commença à lui exposer son problème mais soudain, Fedeli l'interrompit d'une voix forte en italien :

- Ah je suis déjà au courant mon garçon ! Molière m'a écrit pour me parler de tout ça.

Il agita une lettre sous les yeux du jeune homme qui se sentit légèrement floué : Molière aurait quand même pu lui dire qu'il écrirait ! Puis il pensa qu'il l'avait peut-être fait pour lui faciliter les choses.

- Oh je vois…, bredouilla-t-il, coupé dans son élan et ne sachant quoi ajouter. Alors…j'aimerais accepter sa proposition…

- Oui je comprends et je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu de perdre un garçon comme toi mais basta ! Nous nous en sortirons bien sans toi.

Fedeli avait toujours le parler un rude, un peu bourru mais hide se sentit comme s'il avait porté une poutre d'église sur son dos et qu'on venait enfin de la lui retirer. Le soulagement lui fit avouer :

- Merci…je ne savais vraiment pas comment vous l'annoncer.

- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, fais-nous honneur dans ce théâtre parisien. Montre à ces Français de quoi nous sommes capables.

Fedeli paya à hide la dernière somme qu'il lui devait puis le congédia. Cependant, le jeune homme ne dormit pas et passa la nuit à faire la fête avec ses compagnons qu'il allait quitter. Beaucoup faisaient la tête et semblaient lui tenir rigueur de ce départ précipité. hide n'eut pas le courage de se défendre parce qu'il comprenait trop bien leur réaction.

Le lendemain, il rassembla ses maigres affaires et alla trouver Molière qui le présenta tout de suite aux autres membres de sa nouvelle famille. La troupe de hide resta quelques semaines à Paris puis elle reprit le chemin vers le nord et hide la regarda partir, le cœur lourd.

Ce fut ainsi que hide passa de la troupe de Fedeli à celle de Molière. Il était, sans le savoir, au tournant de sa vie. Molière se prit très vite d'affection pour ce jeune homme surmotivé, qui était capable de passer des heures, des nuits entières à apprendre son texte, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire dans le théâtre d'improvisation. Il travaillait aussi dur pour corriger son accent afin qu'il s'entende le moins possible. Molière, qui aimait les travailleurs, le garda sous son aile et prit l'habitude de l'emmener partout avec lui.

hide ne quitta donc pas l'Hôtel du Petit-Bourbon au bout de la première année. Retrouvons-le trois ans plus tard, en Août 1661, lors de la célèbre fête donnée par Nicolas Fouquet en son château de Vaux-le-Vicomte pour Louis XIV.

(1) Je pouvais difficilement transposer cet homme-là avec ses cheveux colorés au XVIIe siècle ! ^^


	2. Une étincelle

**Allez j'avance vite, alors voici déjà la suite. **

Bien des choses s'étaient passées durant ces trois années. La popularité de Molière avait considérablement augmenté depuis le succès d'une farce d'un genre nouveau intitulé _Les Précieuses Ridicules._ Son nom était monté jusqu'à la Cour et l'on disait que le roi l'appréciait énormément. Cette protection royale lui avait valu une commande spéciale pour les fêtes de Vaux dont les rumeurs disaient qu'elles seraient les plus somptueuses jamais organisées pour un roi.

Nicolas Fouquet était le Surintendant des Finances. Heureux en affaires, il avait réalisé des profits considérables au point que c'était lui qui fournissait de l'argent à l'État dont les caisses s'étaient retrouvées bien vides à la mort de Mazarin. Il était en réalité plus riche que le roi et ne se doutait pas encore du malheur que sa trop grande prospérité allait bientôt abattre sur sa tête.

Mécène averti, il entretenait dans son château une foule d'artistes de talents dont certains noms allaient rester gravés pour longtemps dans l'histoire de la France, chacun dans leur spécialité : Le Nôtre, LeBrun, Le Vau sans oublier La Fontaine… Tous ces talents avaient fait de Vaux le plus beau château du royaume. A la cour, on ne cessait de vanter l'extraordinaire profusion de tapisseries, de peintures, de statues et d'objets précieux qui ornaient les appartements ainsi que le fabuleux jardin à la française (l'un des premiers du genre) qui constituait le parc, parsemé de fontaines majestueuses. La réputation du château devint telle que Louis XIV décida de venir le visiter. C'est ainsi que Fouquet décida d'organiser une réception qui resterait gravée dans les mémoires.

Molière le connaissait bien puisqu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer à Vaux-le-vicomte et Fouquet, respectueux de tous les artistes, le traitait en ami. Ce fut lui qui lui commanda une pièce qui serait jouée lors de cette fête, devant le roi. Ce devait être une comédie-ballet car Louis XIV adorait la musique et la danse. Molière devrait travailler avec Lully, le compositeur officiel de la cour.

Molière en perdit l'appétit et le sommeil pendant plusieurs jours. Être invité à cette fête était un honneur mais aussi une pression terrible. Sa pièce devait absolument faire rire le roi, tout devait être parfait, il en allait de sa réputation, de sa carrière peut-être. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, cet homme bon vivant devint bougon, irritable et tous adoptèrent un éloignement prudent en attendant qu'il ait terminé l'œuvre.

Quant à hide, il ne suivit pas de très près l'élaboration de la pièce ; il rêvait tout éveillé. La perspective de se rendre à Vaux l'emplissait d'un enthousiasme délirant. Voir une telle fête était son rêve depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds en France et si Molière voyait arriver l'échéance avec angoisse, lui l'attendait avec impatience.

Disons un mot sur la situation de hide à cette époque. Comme ses finances s'étaient améliorées depuis qu'il travaillait avec Molière, il louait un petit logis modeste, non loin de chez le dramaturge en plein cœur de Paris. Il recevait régulièrement des lettres de Léo qui l'informaient que sa troupe était toujours sur les routes de France et que tout allait bien.

Sur scène, il tenait essentiellement des seconds rôles comiques et avait fait tant d'efforts sur son accent qu'il ne s'entendait plus que quand il se laissait aller. Molière envisageait de lui faire essayer des rôles sérieux. hide était mignon, charmeur, expressif, autant d'atouts recherchés pour jouer des rôles d'amoureux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas contre le fait d'ajouter une corde à son arc même s'il préférait largement jouer les bouffons.

Quand il ne répétait pas, il flânait dans les rues de Paris. Il s'était fait plusieurs amis dont son voisin de palier, un étudiant en droit désargenté qui venait souvent boire une bouteille de vin chez lui. Pour résumer, il menait la belle vie et était parfaitement heureux.

Une seule chose venait parfois ternir son humeur. Un secret qu'il avait toujours caché. Ce joli garçon enjoué s'attirait bien des regards de la part des femmes mais on ne lui connaissait aucune maîtresse depuis trois ans qu'il était là. Ses compagnons de troupe, qui eux s'en donnaient à cœur joie, disaient en se moquant de lui qu'il devait être encore puceau et qu'il allait finir curé, ce qui était bien le comble pour un acteur ! Ces taquineries l'atteignaient droit au cœur même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Non il n'était plus puceau. Mais ses nuits de folies il les passait loin des regards de ceux qui le connaissaient, dans des bordels pas chers, au milieu d'une faune qui ne songerait pas à le juger. Là où il allait, il y avait non seulement des femmes mais aussi des hommes aux yeux fardés et aux corps souples dans les bras desquels il pouvait être totalement lui-même. L'époque était dure pour ceux que l'on appelait « les sodomites ». Ceux qui étaient attrapés par l'Église le payaient cher. hide se souvenait encore de ce pauvre poète, mort sur un bûcher l'année précédente pour cette raison. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'assister à cette ignoble exécution. Toute cette sombre journée, il s'était enfermé chez lui, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme et il s'était senti comme si c'était lui que l'on allait brûler. Il n'avait jamais été un chrétien exemplaire mais à partir de ce jour, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant une église, il avait envie de lui montrer le poing.

Il fallait aussi ajouter l'expression méprisante et, doublement blessante pour hide, qui désignait l'homosexualité sous le nom de « vice italien» et l'on disait que le roi lui-même haïssait cela.

Alors il se cachait, même de Molière dont il était devenu le protégé. Il ne connaissait absolument pas son opinion sur le sujet mais une terreur nauséeuse le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait en train de lui avouer son secret.

Enfin la pièce fut prête. Elle s'intitulait _Les Fâcheux_. Il restait exactement quinze jours avant le début de la fête ce qui fit que toute la troupe se retrouva contaminée par la même pression que celle que subissait Molière. hide jouait le rôle du valet et s'employa à apprendre son texte par cœur dès qu'il l'eut dans les mains. Debout dans sa chambre, il allait et venait, changeait de tons et d'attitudes, se regardait dans le miroir pour vérifier ses expressions. Il commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de l'entreprise que la troupe allait devoir réaliser et il voulait aider Molière autant que possible en travaillant dur sur la partie qui dépendait de lui.

Une semaine avant la fête, tout le monde déménagea à Vaux pour commencer à répéter sur la scène qui avait été installée dans le parc. La dernière fois que Molière avait vu hide pour lui annoncer le départ, il avait jeté un regard attentif au garçon avant de s'écrier :

- Pour l'amour du ciel hide, procure-toi vite un habit convenable ! Tu ne peux pas paraître à Vaux dans ces oripeaux de manant !

hide avait glissé un regard perplexe à ses vêtements et avait compris pourquoi Molière lui disait cela. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup de frais pour s'habiller ! Sa veste râpée, son vieux pantalon et ses bottes poussiéreuses lui donnaient pauvre allure.

- D'accord mais comment dois-je me vêtir ? Est-ce que je vais devoir me couvrir de rubans et de dentelles comme ces messieurs de la cour ?

Molière fit une moue un peu consternée devant son manque total de savoir à ce sujet :

- Mais non voyons, nous ne sommes pas nobles ! Tiens prends exemple sur ce que je porte !

- La perruque aussi ?

- Non je la porte parce que je vais au Louvre mais toi, tu n'en as pas besoin. Reste simple mais avec bon goût.

hide avait fait ce qu'il avait pu et, avec ses nouveaux habits (dans des tons bruns pour rester discret et sans fioritures), son nouveau chapeau à plume blanche sur la tête, il ressemblait presque à un gentilhomme de province.

Fouquet leur procura généreusement plusieurs carrosses pour transporter tout le nécessaire et ils se mirent en route un matin de bonne heure. hide était monté avec Molière mais ce dernier parla peu pendant le trajet. Le nez dans une pile de feuilles, il marmonnait et recorrigeait sans cesse sa pièce. hide savait qu'il le ferait jusqu'au dernier moment.

L'arrivée au château fut le début d'une succession d'émerveillement pour hide. Le bâtiment principal, entouré de douves était plus petit que ce que son imagination lui avait fait miroiter mais dans un sens, hide s'en sentit moins intimidé et plus charmé. Et surtout, il fut ébloui par l'immensité du parc qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier attentivement car les carrosses s'arrêtèrent juste devant le perron aux multiples marches qui enjambait les douves. Une vraie entrée d'invité qui surprit beaucoup hide car il s'était attendu à passer par la petite porte et à se rendre directement aux dépendances.

Au lieu de cela, un homme encore jeune, richement vêtu mais sans perruque, descendit précipitamment les marches et accueillit chaleureusement Molière lorsqu'il mit pied à terre.

- Ah vous voilà mon ami ! Soyez le bienvenu. On vous attendait impatiemment pour vous montrer l'avancement des travaux de la scène. Et voilà notre nymphe ! ajouta-t-il en tendant galamment la main à Madeleine Béjart pour l'aider à descendre. Elle devait en effet jouer une nymphe récitant un compliment au roi.

hide observa cet homme châtain aux yeux vifs en se demandant qui il pouvait être. Il avait salué puis était resté en arrière pour laisser Molière discuter. Et dans la conversation, il entendit « Monseigneur ». Ses yeux se reportèrent avec surprise sur celui qui les avait accueillis : c'était donc leur hôte, Fouquet en personne ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme de son statut se déplacerait pour accueillir de simples comédiens. Aucune hauteur dans sa façon d'être, il était tel qu'on le lui avait dépend : aimable, joyeux et chaleureux.

Il avait cependant de grosses cernes sous les yeux qui trahissaient le poids qu'il portait en organisant cette fête. En fait, sous son sourire, il semblait épuisé.

Tout le monde se rendit directement sur les lieux où devaient se dérouler la pièce. Mais cela leur prit dix bonnes minutes de marche à travers le parc durant lesquelles hide ouvrit grand ses yeux tandis que Molière et Fouquet discutaient à bâtons rompus plusieurs pas devant lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un jardin à la française. Il était époustouflé. Ces bosquets d'où pas une feuille ne dépassait, taillés dans des formes géométriques parfaites lui semblaient avoir été façonnés par un magicien. Les allées de sables doux étaient parfaitement propres, les pelouses taillées à ras lui donnaient l'impression de marcher sur des tapis moelleux. On était en plein été et le jardin resplendissait du vert le plus vif sous le soleil. Et les fleurs ! C'étaient des roses grimpantes d'un rouge éclatant, des hortensias, des mimosas, des bleuets, des lys arrangés selon leurs couleurs en d'exquises compositions. Le responsable n'était pas seulement jardinier. Il devait aussi être peintre.

Ca et là des fontaines lançaient de magnifiques jets avec un glouglou qui berçait. L'eau de leur bassin semblait si pure qu'elle donnait envie d'y plonger tout de suite.

La scène était dressée à la lisière de la forêt. Une superbe structure ornée de décors en trompe-l'œil et d'un bassin pourvu d'une fausse conque, assez grande pour que Madeleine puisse y tenir. C'était la plus belle scène que hide eût jamais vue. Elle était équipée de machines permettant de changer les décors, de faire surgir par en-dessous des statues ou des personnages. Les musiciens, les danseurs Lully et Beauchamps étaient là. La pièce serait entrecoupée d'intermèdes musicaux et de ballets que hide n'avait encore jamais vus.1 Commencèrent alors de très longues journées de travail.

Le jour de la fête arriva. hide avait travaillé si dur qu'il n'avait pas vu passer la semaine. Tout le monde était d'ailleurs épuisé et heureux d'en voir la fin. Comme une façon de remercier tous ceux qui l'aidait à réaliser ce projet, Fouquet invitait tous les soirs les artistes à souper dans son château. Le coup d'œil était à émerveiller n'importe quel amateur d'art et de littérature : Molière, Lully, La Fontaine à la même table ! Quand hide se retrouvait devant cette table immense, recouverte de mets en abondance, dans une salle de conte de fées, il se croyait réellement dans un autre monde ! Mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas à sa place à l'intérieur du château. Il estimait énormément Fouquet pour leur ouvrir ainsi ses portes mais ce luxe écrasant ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas de ce monde-là. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gueux, d'un grossier qui n'avait rien à faire dans ces lieux. C'est pourquoi il parlait peu durant les repas, trop timide pour oser dire quoi que ce soit devant cette prestigieuse assemblée.

Ce qu'il préférait, c'était se promener dans les jardins. Il pouvait aller où il voulait car Fouquet laissait une totale liberté de mouvements à ses invités. hide aurait même pu flâner dans le château s'il l'avait voulu mais il n'osait pas pour les raisons que je viens d'évoquer. Comme il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la scène durant la journée, il se levait très tôt, aux aurores lorsque tous dormaient encore. C'était presque le seul moment de solitude et de tranquillité dont il disposait. Il marchait dans les allées puis se couchait sur le rebord d'une fontaine et fermait les yeux en écoutant couler l'eau. Il se sentait privilégié comme si le parc n'appartenait qu'à lui durant cette petite heure.

Le matin de la fête, il sortit à potron-minet comme d'habitude des dépendances du château où ils étaient logés et prit une allée bordée de deux hautes rangées de sapins. Tous les cinquante mètres, il y avait d'autres chemins plus étroits et ce fut en prenant l'un d'eux au hasard qu'il finit par tomber sur un labyrinthe fait de haies taillées de plus de deux mètres de haut2. Un sourire d'enfant apparut sur son visage et il fila droit au labyrinthe en espérant qu'il était assez compliqué pour qu'il ne retrouve pas la sortie trop vite.

Il ne fut pas déçu car plusieurs chemins étaient possibles. Entre les impasses et les différentes échappées pratiquées dans les haies, il eut tout le loisir de ne pas se rappeler par où il était passé. Puis il déboucha tout à coup sur le centre du labyrinthe.

Il y avait là un sublime parterre de roses, délimité par une bordure en fer ouvragé. Sur toute la haie qui formait un carré autour de lui courait un jeu du plus ravissant effet : un petit filet d'eau jaillissait de la haie retombait plus loin puis ressurgissait et faisait ainsi tout le tour de la haie. hide le suivit des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes puis il entendit bouger et sursauta en réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les fleurs.

C'était un homme d'à peu près son âge aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Il était agenouillé sur le sol devant des pieds de roses Brocéliande avec un petit sécateur à la main. A côté de lui, il y avait plusieurs bouquets. Mais il ne travaillait plus car il observait hide avec un sourire avenant.

hide aurait très bien pu le saluer d'un signe de tête et repartir. Mais lorsqu'il captura les yeux de l'homme, il resta là dans l'attitude de quelqu'un qui a envie de se rapprocher mais qui n'ose pas. L'inconnu n'était pas beau selon les critères de hide qui craquait facilement pour les éphèbes aux yeux de braise dans les bordels. Mais il avait un charme dont hide subit tout de suite l'effet. Son visage à l'expression ouverte et franche donnait confiance et son sourire donnait l'impression d'un homme incapable d'avoir la moindre noirceur au cœur. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément touchant chez cet homme à genoux au milieu des fleurs comme si c'était sa place naturelle.

hide ressentit dans sa poitrine, une douce émotion et il sourit à l'inconnu sans s'en rendre compte. Puis il se mit à bredouiller les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête :

- Pardon si je vous dérange….euh…j'admirais le jardin. C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?

L'inconnu se mit à rire d'un rire aussi chaleureux que son sourire :

- Comment ? Moi tout seul, quel compliment ! Mais non, je ne suis qu'un simple jardinier parmi tous ceux qui travaillent pour Monsieur Le Nôtre. C'est lui qui a conçu ce jardin.

hide se serait frappé s'il avait pu. Évidemment, André LeNôtre devait être l'un de ces hommes à perruques qui couchait au château ! Celui qu'il avait devant lui était sûrement quelqu'un de beaucoup plus modeste tout comme lui.

- Oh oui bien sûr, je dis des sottises ! répondit-il en se rapprochant.

Il faisait mine de s'intéresser aux fleurs mais c'était l'inconnu qu'il voulait voir de plus près. Il n'aurait pas su dire de quelle couleur était les roses qu'il avait devant lui tellement son sentiment d'attraction était irrésistible.

Les yeux de ce dernier étaient toujours fixés sur lui mais il n'en était pas gêné. Ce n'était pas un regard intimidant et il le soutint sans gêne. L'inconnu semblait le détailler lui aussi. Sous la chemise légère, un peu trop pour une aube peut-être, hide devinait un corps aussi svelte que le sien. Le visage, les bras et les mains de l'inconnu étaient hâlés par le soleil. Plus il l'observait, plus il le trouvait séduisant…

Puis tout d'un coup, l'inconnu baissa les yeux. Son sourire s'effaça et il reprit sa tâche. Il inspecta les fleurs les unes après les autres et coupa soigneusement les plus parfaites pour en faire un bouquet. Il avait les gestes précis et doux de quelqu'un qui aime ce qu'il fait ainsi que les fleurs dont il s'occupe. hide se sentait capable de le regarder travailler toute la journée.

- C'est pour la fête de ce soir ?, demanda-t-il en saisissant au vol le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Plus tôt que cela en réalité, répondit aimablement l'inconnu. La Cour arrive cet après-midi et Monsieur Fouquet souhaite que la reine mère3 trouve sa chambre remplie de roses. Comme c'est moi qui ait planté et qui prend soin de ce parterre, je suis venu choisir les plus belles.

- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

Mais hide rougit et se reprit :

- Pardon, je suis trop curieux et je dois vous gêner…

- Mais pas du tout, assura doucement le jardinier en souriant. Vous êtes le premier que je trouve dans ce parc d'aussi bonne heure. Je me lève toujours très tôt avant tout le monde pour pouvoir profiter un peu des lieux. Cela me donne un peu l'impression que ce jardin est à moi.

- C'est incroyable, c'est exactement ce que je fais tous les matins depuis une semaine que je suis ici ! répondit hide.

Le jardinier émit un rire clair et demanda :

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous à Vaux ? Je m'étonne de ne pas vous avoir vu avant.

- C'est normal, je passe toutes mes journées à répéter la pièce qui sera jouée ce soir. Je suis comédien et je travaille pour Monsieur Molière.

- Oh je vois ! Eh bien, je viendrai vous voir jouer ce soir.

- Vous serez à la fête ?

- Dans l'ombre oui mais j'y serai très certainement. Toute la Cour réunie, il faudrait être fou pour manquer cela !

L'inconnu ramassa ses roses et se releva :

- Veuillez m'excuser mais maintenant qu'elles sont coupées, je dois me dépêcher de les mettre en vase. Vous avez peut-être besoin que je vous guide pour retrouver la sortie ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit hide qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour profiter encore un peu de sa présence.

Le jardinier sourit, sortit du parterre et ils s'acheminèrent dans le labyrinthe :

- Je viens ici tellement souvent que je saurais retrouver la sortie les yeux fermés !

- Comme vous devez être heureux de travailler ici…

- Oui je le suis, répondit sincèrement le jeune jardinier. C'est un rêve quotidien et nous avons de la chance d'avoir en Monsieur Fouquet un si bon maître. Il mérite que cette fête soit parfaite et, à ma petite place, je fais ce qu'il faut pour cela.

- Oui…c'est ce que je fais aussi même si moi, c'est pour Molière. C'est un grand homme pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection.

Ils sortirent du labyrinthe et, arrivés sur l'allée, l'inconnu dit à hide qu'il prenait le chemin de traverse qui leur faisait face pour retourner dans les quartiers des jardiniers. S'il s'était écouté, hide aurait envoyé promener les répétitions pour rester avec lui. Mais il réalisa vite la bêtise de cette pensée. Que diable, il n'allait pas s'envoler et il le verrait le soir !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent donc sur des mots dans lesquels on sentait déjà de l'affection. C'était le genre de rencontre dans lesquelles les atomes crochus se reconnaissent immédiatement.

Tandis qu'il retournait à pas lents vers les dépendances, hide ne pensa plus qu'à une chose. Le revoir.

**Les habituées de mes fics devraient déjà avoir trouvé l'identité du jardinier ! XD**

1 Si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce qu'étaient les ballets de l'époque, regardez le très beau film _Le Roi danse_ de Gérard Corbiau ! ^^

2 C'est de l'invention pure, je précise ! XD

3 Anne d'Autriche, la mère de Louis XIV. Marie-Thérèse sa femme, était enceinte et n'était pas venue.


	3. La Nuit des enchantements

**Chapitre 3 : La Nuit des Enchantements.**

hide aurait aimé assister à l'arrivée de la Cour et voir toutes les merveilles avec lesquelles on la distrayait là-bas près du château. Malheureusement, il fut cantonné au théâtre jusqu'au soir pour répéter encore et encore. Molière et Lully, aussi angoissés l'un que l'autre, devenaient irritables et se crêpaient de plus en plus la perruque pour des détails.

Comme il n'y avait qu'un petit nombre de danseurs, le ballet allait avoir plusieurs entrées, chacune étant un intermède à la pièce. Pour ne pas trop casser le fil de l'histoire, les deux artistes avaient tentés de les « intégrer » à l'intrigue. Une modification survenue sur le tard et qui donnait des cheveux blancs à Molière parce qu'il soupçonnait Lully de vouloir supplanter le théâtre par la musique. A une heure du début de la pièce, il trouva soudain tout un tas de problèmes qu'il n'avait jamais décelés avant : pas assez de danseurs, un ballet trop mou, une pièce pas assez profonde, une mise en scène trop lourde, en somme : plus rien n'allait !

hide commençait à stresser à force de voir son mentor s'agiter ainsi. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas lui que l'on regarderait principalement mais tout de même, c'était la première fois qu'il jouerait devant le roi.

Il était déjà costumé et maquillé avec un fard blanc et des traits grossiers pour figurer le valet. Comme il passait à côté de Molière, assis sur un bord de scène, l'air pâle et exténué, il vint prudemment à lui :

- Monsieur, vous devriez prendre un peu de repos avant le début du spectacle. Vous êtes à moitié mort de fatigue et vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour jouer devant le roi. N'ayez crainte, votre pièce est parfaite, je suis sûr que Sa Majesté sera satisfaite.

Molière tira un mouchoir de dentelles de sa poche et s'essuya le visage :

- Tu as raison mon garçon mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet et de voir toutes sortes de défauts qui sauteront sûrement aux yeux de tout le monde.

- C'est la peur des derniers instants qui vous fait cet effet, assura hide d'une voix réconfortante. Et vous avez trop travaillé sur cette pièce, c'est pour cela que vous ne la voyez plus d'un œil neutre.

Molière finit par sourire et se leva. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de hide :

- Tu es un bon petit. Et je m'en vais suivre tes conseils. Je vais essayer de ne plus toucher, ni penser à cette fichue pièce pendant une heure.

Il s'éloigna et laissa hide avec son propre trac qui, lui, ne s'était pas calmé. Seule la pensée que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à l'aube serait là pour le voir. Du moins, il espérait qu'il viendrait vraiment. Il avait hâte que la pièce soit terminée et qu'il soit libre d'aller le retrouver.

C'était un coup de foudre, il était suffisamment mature pour ne pas avoir de doutes là-dessus. Une brusque bourrasque de lumière dans sa vie, qui l'éblouissait et l'emplissait d'euphorie à chaque fois qu'il repensait à leur rencontre.

Mais cette situation était bancale. S'il ne revoyait pas l'homme, il l'oublierait car ses sentiments étaient trop neufs. S'il le retrouvait…

hide soupira et s'assit, les jambes pendantes au-dessus du bassin qui se trouvait devant la scène. Il avait tort de s'emballer déjà. Combien de chances y'avait-il pour que son inconnu ait les mêmes inclinations que lui ? Et quand bien même, comment ferait-il pour le savoir ?

_J'en suis déjà là alors que je ne connais même pas son nom, quel idiot ! _

Le moment tant redouté et attendu arriva enfin. La scène était éclairée par des centaines de flambeaux et toute la Cour était là, assise de l'autre côté du bassin. Madeleine se trouvait déjà cachée dans la conque et hide, entrebâilla discrètement le rideau pour jeter un œil à l'assistance.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le roi mais il ne fut pas difficile à trouver puisqu'il était au premier rang, sur un fauteuil dont le dossier était plus haut que les autres. Lui et hide avaient le même âge, vingt-trois ans. Louis XIV était vêtu d'un splendide pourpoint de drap d'or sur lequel étincelaient des pierreries qui attiraient le regard. C'était le seul homme à ne pas porter de perruque. Il n'en avait pas besoin du reste car il avait d'épais cheveux blonds longs jusque dans le dos et frisés au fer. Il était très beau mais aussi très intimidant avec ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier qui semblaient capables de transpercer les âmes.

Il était assis à côté d'une femme à la cinquantaine majestueuse, vêtue d'une immense robe de brocart rouge bordeaux. Anne d'Autriche sûrement, pensa hide. Tous deux causaient bas mais avec vivacité et ils avaient l'air de mauvaise humeur. Quelque chose était-il allé de travers pendant la fête ? hide préféra ne pas en faire mention à Molière qui était déjà bien assez nerveux comme cela.

La pièce allait commencer. Il s'éloigna du rideau et alla attendre avec les autres comédiens dont pas un ne pipaient mot sous le trac.

Le rideau se leva sous les applaudissements et la musique. hide savait que Madeleine devait apparaître, déguisée en naïade, au milieu d'un décor de nature et entourée de Dryades et de Satyres. Il l'entendit prononcer l'éloge au roi :

_Pour voir en ces beaux lieux le plus grand Roi du monde,_

_Mortels, je viens à vous de ma grotte profonde._

_Faut-il en sa faveur que la Terre ou que l'Eau,_

_Produisent à vos yeux un spectacle nouveau ?_ (…)

Après le ballet d'introduction, la pièce commença et hide oublia tout : son trac, son jardinier et le public. Il monta sur scène comme on saute en parachute : avec une bonne inspiration et sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il avait à faire. Une seule fois pendant qu'il était sur scène, il osa risquer un œil vers le roi et s'aperçut qu'il avait la mine riante. Cela le réjouit considérablement pour Molière.

Tout se passa beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fut tout étonné de se retrouver en coulisse, à la fin de la pièce alors que derrière le rideau retombé, les applaudissements ne cessaient pas.

Il se débarbouilla hâtivement de son maquillage grotesque qui avait un peu coulé avec un chiffon imbibé d'eau puis il s'élança à la recherche de son mentor qu'il voulait féliciter.

Quand il le trouva Molière avait encore la sueur au front mais les yeux brillants d'émotions et de joie. hide se précipita vers lui et s'écria avec enthousiasme :

- Monsieur écoutez ! Le spectacle est un succès, le roi s'est amusé !

- Oui..., balbutia le dramaturge qui semblait subir ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le choc post-performance ».

Puis il eut un sourire radieux et serra l'épaule de hide :

- Vous avez tous été formidables et je vous remercierai comme il se doit un peu plus tard. Je dois me dépêcher de me changer et de rejoindre Fouquet qui veut me présenter à Sa Majesté.

Mais, à l'immense surprise de tous, on vit arriver un groupe de trois jeunes gens perruqués, enrubannés, portant justaucorps, pourpoints et haut-de-chausses. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers Molière et tout le monde fit la révérence au passage de celui qui marchait en tête.

hide resta en retrait, derrière Molière mais il s'inclina lui aussi profondément. Il avait déjà joué devant cet homme car il avait été le premier protecteur de la troupe de Molière : le duc d'Orléans, le frère de Louis XIV que l'on appelait couramment Monsieur.

Il était l'exact contraire de son frère. Aussi brun que son aîné était blond, plus petit avec des yeux noirs, il était aussi bardé de fanfreluches qu'une femme. Il était sûrement beau sous tous ces artifices mais hide avait toujours ressenti un certain malaise en sa présence et détestait son maquillage outrancier et ses manières…exagérées.

Monsieur prit Molière familièrement par les épaules et s'écria d'une voix forte :

- Molière, quel chef d'œuvre vous nous avez offert là ! J'ai eu cent fois raison de vous recommander à mon frère, vos farces sont de vraies bouffées d'oxygène dans cette Cour souvent si triste à vivre !

- Votre Altesse est trop bonne, répondit Molière sur le ton du parfait courtisan humble. Je suis un simple bouffon, trop heureux d'avoir su apporter un peu de plaisir à mes souverains.

C'était faire trop le modeste, pensa hide. Mais bien sûr, il garda un visage parfaitement neutre et il savait bien que c'était la manière de faire lorsqu'on est un roturier et qu'un prince daigne nous adresser la parole.

Le duc d'Orléans parlait à Molière mais hide s'aperçut ensuite qu'il lui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil. Il n'y comprit rien. Derrière le prince se trouvaient deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient sans arrêt, deux de ses favoris.

L'un d'eux ressemblait encore plus à une femme que Monsieur. Il avait des traits délicats et une perruque d'un blond-roux. Il portait un habit de coupe militaire qui faisait un étrange décalage avec son visage efféminé et trop maquillé. Il avait sur le visage un air hautain désagréable et surtout, lui aussi l'observait en croyant être discret. hide fit de son mieux pour jouer à celui qui ne remarquait rien mais ces deux regards qu'il sentait couler sur lui commençaient à l'agacer.

L'autre était plus discret parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup plus de goût dans sa mise. Il n'avait presque pas de maquillage si ce n'est un peu de noir autour des yeux. Pas de fard, pas de rouge, c'était celui des trois qui ressemblait le plus à un homme normal. Pas de franfreluches à tout va mais un habit qui ressemblait à celui que s'était acheté hide, sinon qu'il était en soie. C'était aussi le seul des trois à porter ses vrais cheveux. Ils étaient bruns, légers et frisés mais lui, on devinait que c'était naturel.

hide le décréta tout de suite plus sympathique que son compagnon pour deux raisons : parce qu'il avait l'air modeste et parce que, contrairement aux deux autres, il ne le regardait pas.

Le duc d'Orléans finit par libérer Molière et du même coup hide et s'éloigna avec ses deux favoris. Le dramaturge attendit qu'ils soient loin puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme d'un air grave : il n'avait pas rien perdu des regards du duc vers hide et il le prit par les épaules :

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire mon garçon : tu dois tout faire pour ne jamais te retrouver seul en présence de Monsieur ou de l'un de ses favoris.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda hide qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Parce que..., hésita Molière.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis se décida à expliquer à voix basse :

- Ne répète jamais à personne ce que je vais te dire. En réalité, tout le monde le sait mais il est interdit d'en parler tout haut. Il est de notoriété publique à la cour que Monsieur préfère largement la compagnie des hommes à celles des femmes.

hide hésita à comprendre ce que cela signifiait :

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui tu as compris. Oh il a été fabriqué pour ! Sa mère s'amusait à l'habiller en fille quand il était enfant, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce genre de séquelles !

- Pourquoi en fille ?

- C'est une histoire qui remonte à avant ta naissance ! répliqua Molière avec un léger sourire. Le frère de l'ancien roi, Gaston d'Orléans, a passé la quasi-totalité de sa vie à comploter pour prendre le trône à son frère. Pour éviter que la même chose se reproduise avec Monsieur, la Reine et Mazarin l'ont élevé de façon à ce qu'il ne lui vienne jamais à l'idée d'imiter son oncle. L'efféminer, lui donner le goût du luxe et des plaisirs frivoles, le rendait inoffensif pour le pouvoir. Le problème est qu'ils ont un peu trop bien réussi.1

- Mais je croyais que le roi détestait les…le…

- C'est le cas. Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant de la moitié des frasques de son frère. Et il fait mine d'ignorer ce qu'il sait. Puisque c'est son frère, je crois qu'il n'ose pas trop réagir comme il le ferait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sa mère a dû lui expliquer qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'empêche que le vice italien de son frère est totalement tabou devant lui.

hide sentit son cœur se serrer de chagrin en entendant son mentor utiliser cette expression insultante. Il demanda d'une voix morne :

- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ?

- Monsieur traîne partout avec lui une troupe de favoris aussi débauchés que lui. Ils culbutent tous les jolis garçons qui leur passent sous le nez, toujours des roturiers, ça fait beaucoup moins de bruit. Mais des rumeurs parlent aussi d'inquiétantes disparitions et même…de jeunes hommes retrouvés morts et…portant des traces de viol.

hide crut qu'on lui donnait un coup de massue sur la tête et balbutia avec effarement :

- Quoi ?! Mais…c'est impossible…Ils les tueraient ensuite ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre preuve et je ne crois pas que ce soit systématique. Monsieur est prince, je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse tremper dans des affaires aussi abominables. Mais je méfie des favoris. En particulier de cet homme blond que tu as vu, le duc d'Argenteuil.

Tout ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que…ils t'ont remarqué.

hide baissa le nez, très angoissé :

- Oui…je me demandais pourquoi ils me regardaient comme ça. Oh Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

- Reste loin d'eux, c'est la meilleure solution, répondit Molière. Car si jamais le frère du roi t'attrape, tu risques de te trouver dans l'impossibilité de refuser ses faveurs. Je doute sérieusement qu'il soit capable de te tuer mais ce n'est jamais bon de refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un qui a plus de pouvoir que soi.

hide se sentit mal, pris au piège. Tout à coup, il eut peur à l'idée de sortir des coulisses. La simple idée de se faire violer par ses hommes empanachés et puant la poudre lui donnait envie de vomir.

Molière s'aperçut de son désespoir et lui ébouriffa paternellement les cheveux :

- Je suis désolé mon garçon…je ne veux pas que cette histoire te ronge trop l'esprit. Ces débauchés ont bien assez de proies sous la main, si tu ne les recroises plus, ils t'oublieront.

hide répondit par un hochement de tête peu convaincu.

- Allez va mon garçon, tu es libre ce soir, dit doucement Molière qui essayait toujours de lui remonter le moral. Va manger avec les autres et profite du spectacle. Le parc est rempli de merveilles et il y aura bientôt un feu d'artifice dont tu pourras profiter aussi bien que le roi et en restant loin des convives.

hide acquiesça et laissa Molière aller retrouver Fouquet. S'il mourrait de faim à la sortie de la pièce, ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit. Il prit juste le temps de se changer et se revêtit de son habit neuf. Il enfonça son chapeau sur ses yeux en espérant ainsi passer inaperçu de ces fous enrubannés puis il sortit pour profiter d'un moment qu'il avait attendu toute la journée : une promenade dans le parc à la recherche de son inconnu.

La nuit était totalement tombée mais des milliers de flambeaux avaient été disposés dans le gazon et pour lui, c'était comme si des étoiles s'étaient déposées sur le sol.

La Cour était en train de dîner autour d'immenses tables longues recouvertes de plus de mets que hide n'en avait jamais vu. Les violons jouaient, les conversations et les rires allaient bon train. On entendait cliqueter les couverts. Les lieux autour étaient décorés d'arcades débordantes de fleurs et, autant qu'il pouvait le voir, les convives mangeaient dans de la vaisselle de vermeille. La moindre cuiller devait coûter plus cher que ce que hide gagnait en dix représentations.

Autour de la table circulait une foule de serviteurs. hide s'approcha pour observer d'un peu plus près. Il espérait qu'on ne le remarquerait pas parmi tous ces gens. A un bout de la table, il aperçut Molière puis il tressaillit d'horreur en reconnaissant également le duc d'Orléans et ses favoris. Cela le persuader de reculer sous les arbres par sécurité. Il y avait tant de reflets, de lumières et de couleurs chatoyantes dans ce dîner que tout se mélangeaient devant ses yeux comme la vision d'un rêve.

Brusquement, il perçut la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement ce qui fit sursauter également celui qui s'apprêtait à lui toucher l'épaule. hide sentit son cœur faire un violent soubressaut : c'était celui qu'il cherchait ! Et en dépit de la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient, il pensa qu'il était encore plus attirant que dans ses souvenirs.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa l'inconnu. Je suis content de vous retrouver, je me demandais si j'allais y arriver avec tout ce monde et dans un si grand parc.

hide prit trois secondes pour calmer son rythme cardiaque et s'efforça de répondre calmement pour éviter de passer encore pour un abruti :

- Ce n'est rien, je vous cherchais moi aussi.

Le jardinier eut un grand sourire et ajouta :

- Je vous ai vu jouer. J'ai beaucoup ri. Vous avez vraiment du talent.

hide sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever tout seuls :

- Merci ! Je dois avouer que j'étais très nerveux de jouer devant le roi.

- On le serait à moins ! répliqua le jardinier en riant. Mais venez-donc avec moi, avez-vous dîné ?

- Euh non…

- Un pique-nique a été organisé avec tous ceux qui s'occupent de l'entretien de Vaux. Monsieur Fouquet nous a fourni exactement les mêmes plats que la Cour ! Allons-y, c'est loin d'ici, sous les arbres, aucun courtisan n'en saura rien.

hide l'aurait suivi avec ou sans pique-nique. Ils s'engagèrent sous les arbres et s'éloignèrent du théâtre qui ne devint plus qu'une tache lumineuse entre les troncs. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était parfaitement clair. Même sans lune, il était donc quand même possible de se diriger.

hide ne parlait pas parce qu'il était en train d'écouter ce qui se passait en lui. Son cœur s'était affolé lorsque l'inconnu avait réapparu et il ne s'était pas calmé depuis. Il avait une envie folle de le connaître, de tout savoir sur lui, de le faire entrer dans sa vie et surtout entrer dans la sienne et n'en plus sortir. Il commença avec une question qu'il aurait dû poser depuis longtemps :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le jeune jardinier marchait à côté de lui, sur le même pas que lui. Il tourna la tête et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Toshimitsu Deyama mais appelez-moi seulement Toshi. Et vous ?

- Hideto Matsumoto mais appelez-moi seulement hide, répondit le comédien avec un sourire amusé. C'est drôle nous utilisons tous les deux un diminutif.

- Oui ! Personne n'utilise mon véritable nom. Je crois que même ma mère l'a oublié !

- Moi de même. D'ailleurs je prends rarement la peine de mentionner mon vrai nom. Pour tout le monde, je suis hide et puis c'est tout.

- Cela vous va bien, répondit Toshi. Pardonnez-moi mais je crois déceler un accent italien chez vous…

- Je suis Italien effectivement. Je travaillais pour la commedia dell'arte avant d'être engagé chez Molière.

- Oh intéressant ! Mais je vous rassure, votre accent ne s'entend pas quand vous jouez.

- J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour. J'ai cru comprendre que les Italiens avaient assez mauvaise presse en France.

- Oh c'est à cause du Mazarin, répondit Toshi en haussant les épaules. Mais ne vous en formalisez pas davantage, cela passera maintenant qu'il est mort. Tenez, nous y sommes presque.

Une nouvelle tache de lumière se faisait voir sous les arbres. Un grand feu brûlait dans ce qui devait être une clairière et une foule de gens semblaient y faire joyeuse bombance. Toshi prit hide par le bras et l'entraîna gaiement :

- Venez vite ! Tel que je les connais, ces gloutons auront déjà englouti la majeure partie de la viande.

- Tant qu'il y a de quoi boire jusqu'à plus soif, ce ne sera que demi-mal !

- Vous ne serez pas déçu.

La main de Toshi sur son bras le brûlait. Mais en le suivant, hide avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages. Cette soirée promettait d'être merveilleuse, il ne la passerait qu'avec lui.

************************

Le dîner était terminé. Certaines personnes étaient restées discuter à table tandis que d'autres étaient parties se promener en petits groupes dans le parc illuminé. Il y aurait bientôt une loterie de cadeaux fabuleux. Déjà pendant le dîner, les dames s'étaient vues servir toutes sortes de douceurs et…des diamants !

Un sourire mauvais flottait sur les lèvres du duc d'Argenteuil. Ce luxe insolent aggravait de secondes en secondes le cas de Fouquet. Il sentait venir un drame avec délectation.

Il marchait à pas silencieux vers un banc isolé où un homme aux longs cheveux bruns était assis et semblait rêvasser, la tête tournée vers les bois sombres. Aussi silencieux que fût son approche, le duc fut surpris de l'entendre dire avant même qu'il ait manifesté sa présence :

- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas Yoshiki ?

- Tu as vraiment l'oreille fine mon cher chevalier ! Il est impossible de te prendre par surprise.

Il s'assit sur le banc, dans le sens opposé de son compagnon qui ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. C'était un homme de frêle constitution. Il avait le titre de chevalier de Noirmoutiers mais dans le petit groupe qui suivait partout le duc d'Orléans, on l'appelait Pata. Un curieux surnom qui lui était venu on ne savait trop comment pendant une nuit orgiaque.

- Que fais-tu encore tout seul ? Tu médites ? Prends garde mon cher, à ce rythme-là tu finiras par devenir aussi triste qu'un janséniste ! Profite donc un peu de cette nuit de fête, c'est la dernière de Fouquet !

Pata tourna légèrement la tête, un sourcil levé :

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est sa dernière ?

- Le roi le déteste depuis longtemps. Il ne supporte pas sa richesse et son succès alors que lui n'est pas moitié aussi riche bien qu'il soit le maître. Le roi ne souffrira jamais de voir l'un de ces sujets être plus puissant que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? objecta doucement Pata. Tout riche qu'il soit, Fouquet reste le sujet du roi. Sa Majesté n'a qu'un mot à dire pour le briser. Pourquoi s'acharner sur ce qui est vaincu d'avance ?

Yoshiki émit un petit rire :

- Tu n'as pas compris son orgueil. Fouquet a signé son arrêt de mort en invitant le roi ici et en étalant tant de richesses sous ses yeux. Le roi était déjà de mauvaise humeur en arrivant et c'est encore pire à présent. Et l'on peut compter sur Colbert pour le convaincre que tout ceci est de l'argent mal gagné. Je ne serai pas étonné si Fouquet se faisait arrêter avant l'aube.

Pata eut l'air choqué :

- On n'arrête pas celui qui vous accueille sur son toit ! Ce serait une action indigne !

Yoshiki sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Pata. Les lèvres à deux centimètres de sa peau, il susurra :

- Tu es toujours bardé de principes moraux…

- Et toi, tu ferais bien d'en avoir un peu ! répliqua Pata d'un air froid sans bouger d'un poil aux sollicitations de Yoshiki. Tu te réjouis de ce qui va arriver, je l'entends dans ta voix.

-Hmmm oui… je m'ennuie tant qu'un petit scandale ne me déplairait pas. Viens donc, Monsieur se sent une envie de fôlatrer. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque joli petit cul pour passer la nuit. Comme cet acteur que nous avons vu avec Molière…

- Hé bien allez-y sans moi !

- Tu n'as pas le choix mon cher…

Pata garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Yoshiki leva les yeux et observa son visage pâle. Pata était le plus fragile de leur bande et le plus différent. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Monsieur le gardait dans ses favoris alors qu'il n'avait pas le moindre goût pour la débauche. Il était sage, pensif et mélancolique, préférant les livres aux bêtises auxquelles se livrait Monsieur pour se désennuyer. Pendant leurs orgies où tous s'adonnaient joyeusement au sexe et à toutes sortes de licences, Pata leur abandonnait son corps, sans rien dire, sans se défendre mais sans envie non plus. C'était sûrement parce qu'il était si différent que Yoshiki se sentait follement attiré par lui. A chaque fois qu'il le prenait, il essayait de le faire jouir le plus fort possible pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce beau visage dans l'extase. Mais Pata était discret même dans ces moments-là. Comme il ne criait jamais, le moindre gémissement qu'il lui tirait était une victoire pour Yoshiki. Mais le cœur de Pata était comme un morceau de glace qui ne fondait pas quoi qu'il puisse faire. Et plus il continuait de lui résister, plus Yoshiki en était fou.

Pata ne le regardait plus et songeait tristement, les yeux tournés vers la nuit :

- Un jour j'aurais la force de partir loin de vous tous…

- Ne parle pas comme si cela ne dépendait que de toi, répliqua Yoshiki avec une pointe de cruauté. Nous sommes attachés à Monsieur et lui seul peut te donner congé. Et je te rappelle que tu n'es ni assez riche, ni d'assez haute noblesse pour te passer de la Cour !

- Je sais…, murmura Pata. Et ne me parle pas sur un ton si sec. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est terrible comme situation toi qui a cinquante mille livres de rentes. Je ne suis pas assez riche pour tenir mon rang mais je suis déjà trop noble pour avoir le droit de travailler. Les bourgeois ont bien de la chance.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à déroger ! répondit Yoshiki, la voix saturée de sarcasme. Trouve-toi une riche bourgeoise, achète un bateau et lance-toi dans le commerce colonial ! Je viendrai chercher de la soie pour mes vêtements dans ta boutique !

Pata ferma les yeux avec une expression douloureuse puis il fut soudain secoué d'une quinte de toux. Yoshiki retira son manteau et le déposa sur ses épaules en prenant le temps de caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux.

- Ne prends pas froid, ce serait dommage...

Puis, cédant à son désir, Yoshiki passa un bras autour de lui, lui maintint la tête de sa main libre et s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il écarta avec brusquerie avec les siennes. Les bras de Pata ne l'enlacèrent pas, ils restèrent le long de son corps mais il se laissa faire quand même. Il ne répondait que légèrement à ce baiser possessif mais peu importait à Yoshiki qui dévora sa bouche avec ardeur. Cela dura longtemps. Yoshiki le relâchait une demi-seconde pour respirer puis l'embrassait de nouveau en malmenant ses lèvres, en jouant avec sa langue. Il le tenait fermement, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux et autour de sa taille fine comme un fauve tenant sa proie. Pata semblait si fragile dans ses bras…

Enfin Yoshiki le relâcha mais il n'était pas repu pour autant. Son corps s'était embrasé, il avait envie de renverser Pata sur le banc et de le prendre encore et encore toute la nuit. Il musarda dans son cou, l'embrassa dans le creux de l'oreille. Lèvres brûlantes sur peau fraîche. Les yeux de Pata brillaient d'une lueur de chagrin qui lui aurait brisé le cœur s'il y avait fait attention.

Du coin de l'œil, Yoshiki aperçut la lueur d'un flambeau. Quelqu'un approchait. Il lui fallut s'éloigner de Pata et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais la précaution n'était pas utile puisqu'il s'agissait du duc de Guiche, le confident de Monsieur :

- Ah vous voilà vous deux ! Monsieur m'a envoyé vous quérir. Il s'ennuie déjà en attendant la loterie et il a envie d'essayer la conque sur le bassin. Venez, cela pourrait être drôle !

- Ne te suivons Guiche, dit Yoshiki en se levant.

Pata en fit autant sans mot dire. Son visage était si neutre que Yoshiki aurait été incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Derrière Guiche, il lui frôla la main. Si froide…

***************

Loin de là, quelques heures plus tard, hide était allongé dans l'herbe et entrait dans la somnolence qui suit généralement les bons dîners. Si l'avertissement de Molière lui avait coupé l'appétit, la présence de Toshi le lui avait rendu ainsi que la joyeuse ambiance qui avait régné dans ce pique-nique formidable. On l'avait accueilli sans aucun problème, il avait ri, il avait mangé, il avait beaucoup bu.

L'herbe sous lui était aussi confortable qu'un matelas. Le feu avait diminué à présent qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cuire dessus mais beaucoup de convives étaient massés autour pour se chauffer. Il s'était éloigné des flambeaux pour se coucher là et regarder les étoiles.

Il était une heure du matin et Toshi était à côté de lui, l'air très somnolent lui aussi à cause du vin. Ils avaient parlé quasiment sans interruption pendant quatre heures. Ils s'étaient racontés toute leur vie. Bien que Toshi n'eût que des amis parmi ceux qui étaient là, il n'était resté qu'avec lui. Il lui avait parlé de sa passion des plantes, hide de la joie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était sur scène. Ces deux vies qui ne s'étaient jamais croisées avant ce jour-là s'étaient dévoilées l'une à l'autre avec une confiance totale. Dans les sourires qu'ils s'adressaient, on comprenait que hide et Toshi étaient à présent puissamment liés comme deux personnes nées pour s'entendre et qui s'en rendent compte immédiatement.

Ils discutaient encore, tournés l'un vers l'autre à une distance raisonnable mais qui pour hide était de plus en plus pénible. Il était dans un état étrange qui mélangeait à la fois le bonheur et la tristesse. Le bonheur parce qu'il était amoureux, la tristesse parce qu'il y avait une chance sur mille que Toshi ait les mêmes penchants que lui. Et pas moyen de le lui avouer franchement…

Il n'avait pas la plus petite solution à l'horizon. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que rester là, couché sur le côté à lui parler en le dévorant des yeux. La pénombre cachait ce que son regard avait d'amoureux. Mais si seulement il avait pu se rapprocher, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser ! Il s'efforça de ne plus y penser parce que ça le faisait souffrir. Ils discutaient toujours de leurs vies :

- Tu penses rester toujours à Vaux-le-vicomte ? demanda hide.

- Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, répondit Toshi. Je suis bien ici, je n'ai aucune raison de partir. Mon travail me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps, depuis trois ans que je suis là, je ne suis jamais allé plus loin que le village. Les plantes ont besoin de soin constant et je ne peux jamais partir. Je suis attaché au parc en quelque sorte mais je ne plains pas, je fais ce que j'aime.

- Oui je comprends, dit hide. Moi je suis attaché à Molière mais la différence c'est qu'il bouge beaucoup et moi avec.

- Quand repartirez-vous ?

- Dés demain dans l'après-midi.

L'humeur de hide s'assombrit considérablement en pensant à ce départ. Quand et comment pourrait-il revoir Toshi ?

Tout à coup, on entendit une détonation et une grande lumière jaillit en sifflant au-dessus des arbres et explosa dans le ciel en une gerbe d'étincelles dorées :

- Oh c'est le feu d'artifice ! s'écria hide qui n'en avait vu qu'un seul dans sa vie.

Il se leva et contempla avec émerveillement le spectacle grandiose qui clôturait la fête. Les autres convives aussi avaient la tête tournée vers le ciel et poussaient des cris d'admiration. Molière avait eu raison d'ailleurs : ils en profitaient tous aussi bien que les courtisans !

- Wouah Toshi regarde ça !! cria hide devant une gigantesque féérie d'étincelles or et rouge qui retombèrent en pluie.

Mais Toshi ne répondit pas car il s'était endormi tout d'un coup, un bras passé sous sa tête et un sourire sur le visage. En le voyant, hide oublia complètement les illuminations. Il se rapprocha et se rassit près de lui. L'attention de tous était braquée vers les feux mais lui ne voyait que le visage paisible de cet homme qui avait été une si merveilleuse rencontre. Il avança doucement la main. Il voulait caresser ses cheveux ou sa joue peu lui importait mais il voulait le toucher ! Il ne fit que frôler ses mèches car il retira brusquement sa main, saisit de panique à l'idée que Toshi se réveille et le voit faire. Il soupira et se recoucha sur le côté en chien de fusil, ainsi il avait un peu l'illusion d'être intime avec lui. Il regarda longuement Toshi dont le visage se colorait en fonction des flashs de lumières qui provenaient du feu d'artifices. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouvé vraiment beau au départ ? A présent, hide aurait pu voir défiler tous les éphèbes de son bordel complètement nus que cela ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

La fatigue et l'alcool aidant, ses paupières s'alourdirent petit à petit. Il ne faisait pas très froid, la nuit était belle, les gens allaient rester là jusqu'au matin ce qui faisait qu'il ne risquait rien du tout. Il se laissa donc doucement glisser dans le sommeil lorsque le ciel eût retrouvé son calme.

******************

- Mon garçon, tu en fais une tête ! Es-tu souffrant ?

C'était le lendemain, dans le carrosse qui les ramenait à Paris et hide devait faire de gros efforts pour refréner son envie de pleurer. Il s'était attendu à un au-revoir difficile mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé le déchirement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait fallu quitter Toshi. Ce dernier avait l'air triste aussi ou est-ce que sa petite mine était due à sa nuit passée à la belle étoile ?

Ils s'étaient quittés en se disant qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Mais quand ? Vaux n'était pas très près de Paris et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très libre de ses mouvements. hide savait monter à cheval, il avait appris dans son enfance auprès de ses parents fermiers mais il n'en avait pas. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage défiler et sentait son cœur lui faire de plus en plus mal à mesure que le carrosse l'arrachait à Toshi. Sur le moment, il se maudit de n'avoir rien tenté. Il aurait dû l'embrasser au moment de partir au lieu d'avoir peur ! Que Toshi sache ce qu'il ressentait ! A présent, il ne reverrait peut-être jamais…Toshi allait l'oublier.

Il n'avait pu cacher son air abattu à Molière qui voyait toujours tout.

- Je n'ai rien Monsieur, je crois que je suis seulement mal remis de la nuit blanche.

- Oh vraiment ? A la façon dont tu regardes sans cesse en arrière, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu t'étais laissé charmer par une jolie soubrette du château et que tu avais peine à la quitter.

hide rougit brusquement sous cette remarque si proche la vérité et ne trouva rien à répondre. Heureusement, Molière n'insista pas et termina sa nuit dans le carrosse.

Quelques temps plus tard, hide apprit avec effarement que le roi avait fait arrêter Fouquet pour détournements de fonds. Vaux avait été mis sous scellé. Et Toshi ? Qu'était devenu Toshi ? hide tenta de lui écrire, questionna beaucoup de gens pour savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les gens qui travaillaient au château. Personne ne put le renseigner, il ne parvint jamais à savoir ce qu'était devenu son amour d'un soir. Il commença par plonger dans la déprime à force de ressasser sans cesse ses regrets de ne pas avoir essayé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensait tellement à lui qu'il en rêvait la nuit. Puis au fil des mois, son amour se transforma en une sorte de souvenir merveilleux, caché dans un coin de son cœur et qui le rendait mélancolique lorsqu'il y repensait. La vie reprit ses droits, la réputation de Molière s'accrut encore et il fut très occupé. Mais au bordel, il évita les blonds et n'alla plus qu'avec des hommes aux cheveux noirs qui possédaient le moindre détail pouvant lui rappeler Toshi.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent ainsi.

1 Véridique !


	4. Quand on s'approche trop près des hauteu

**Chapitre 4 : Quand on s'approche trop près des hauteurs…**

1662 fut une année charnière pour Molière. Ce fut l'essor de sa célébrité et le début des ennuis.

hide qui ne suivait que peu sa vie sentimentale se trouva fort surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'était plus avec Madeleine mais qu'il allait épouser la fille de celle-ci Armande. C'était une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans blonde et jolie avec laquelle hide s'entendait très bien. Elle était même sa meilleure amie à l'intérieur de la troupe. Armande et Molière avait tenu leur relation secrète de peur de choquer. Epouser sa quasi belle-fille n'était pas chose courante et encore moins lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans de moins que soi. L'annonce secoua la troupe mais personne n'osa faire de reproches à Molière et Madeleine, qui resta à son poste, sembla prendre la chose avec sérénité. Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une banale affaire d'amour qui s'était éteint des deux côtés.

hide non plus n'osa pas questionner son mentor mais ce fut à Armande qu'il s'adressa pour avoir un peu plus d'éclaircissements sur cette histoire.

- J'admire votre discrétion. Je vous vois tous les deux sans arrêt et je n'ai jamais rien soupçonné. On voit bien que vous êtes des comédiens !

Armande était en train de repriser une robe de scène. Elle sourit à hide avec des fossettes dans les joues et répondit :

- hide, je sais que tu brûles d'envie que je te raconte comment cela a commencé. Alors pour une fois ne joue pas et pose-moi la question franchement.

- D'accord alors comment en êtes-vous arrivés à ce mariage ? demanda hide en saisissant la permission au vol.

- Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre ma mère et lui. Ils faisaient seulement comme si et ils sont restés bons amis. Je l'aimais depuis longtemps mais il persistait à me voir comme une enfant. Et puis un jour, ses yeux se sont enfin désillés. Il a commencé à me faire la cour et je n'ai pas résisté davantage, je l'avais tellement espéré…

Elle leva sur lui ses beaux yeux verts remplis de gravité :

- hide, j'espère que tu ne penses pas comme les autres que je suis une petite oie blanche qui s'est laissée convaincre par un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Je te connais assez pour ne pas penser cela et je ferai rendre gorge à tout homme qui s'avisera de t'insulter devant moi !

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur :

- Le voilà qui joue les chevaliers ! Tu es si gentil hide.

hide poursuivit dans la gravité :

- J'espère seulement que toi et Molière n'auraient pas trop à souffrir de cette situation. Les gens aiment tellement la calomnie…

- Qu'ils parlent ! Qu'ils se soulagent de la bave qui les étouffe ! s'écria la jeune fille. Ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus et le roi ne se laissera pas prendre à ces racontars. Nous le faisons rire, il apprécie Jean-Baptiste et personne ne peut rien contre lui.

hide demeura tout de même inquiet.

Le mariage eut lieu en petit comité et fut assez modeste car, à cette époque, la troupe se trouvait dans la gêne. Le patronage de Monsieur était censé leur octroyer une pension mais celle-ci n'avait jamais été versée. Molière avait bien essayé de lui en toucher un mot mais parler d'argent à un prince était très difficile et Monsieur avait toujours trouvé le moyen d'éviter la question. Molière avait de la peine à l'avouer mais il sentait de plus en plus qu'il s'était fait rouler dans la farine.

Pour compenser, la troupe multipliait les représentations. _Les Précieuses Ridicules_ avaient beaucoup de succès et elles valurent aussi beaucoup de critiques à Molière.

hide jouait le rôle de Jodelet, l'un des valets qui se fait passer pour un vicomte afin de séduire les précieuses et donnait la réplique à Molière qui jouait Mascarille. Toutes les précieuses de Paris ayant entendu parler de la pièce, venaient au Petit-Bourbon pour juger par elles-mêmes. C'était assez drôle à voir et à entendre. Plus d'une fois, hide entendit des exclamations indignées descendre des balcons où se trouvaient ces dames « Ah mon dieu quelle insolence ! », « Je ne peux souffrir une telle insulte ! », « Nous ne sommes pas comme cela ! »

Quand il levait les yeux vers ces rangées de perruches bouclées et toutes de soie vêtues, hide ne rencontrait que des regards scandalisés et des mines qui affectaient la pâmoison. Parfois, son regard croisait celui de Molière et ils se faisaient silencieusement la même remarque moqueuse : « La pièce est encore plus réaliste que nous ne le pensions ! »

Une fois, une volée de ces précieuses s'introduisit dans les coulisses et s'abattit sur le pauvre Molière qui se para de son air le plus galant.

- Que puis-je pour vous Mesdames ? dit-il avec un grand salut de chapeau.

- Rien d'agréable Monsieur, je le crains bien, répondit la femme qui marchait en tête d'un air méprisant. Nous sommes seulement venues prendre la peine de vous dire que votre pièce est une infamie ! Nous nous battons pour que les femmes accèdent enfin au même respect que vous les hommes et sortent de la nuit où vous les avez toujours tenues. Votre pièce ravale ce noble combat au rang de farce ! Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable misogyne !

- Sauf votre respect Madame, répondit courtoisement Molière, je crois que vous avez mal interprété mes pensées. Je conçois tout à fait qu'une femme reçoive de l'éducation car je n'aime pas plus que vous les femmes élevées au couvent et qui en sortent naïves, ignorantes et taillées pour être soumises à leurs maris. Cette pièce ne fait que stigmatiser certains excès de la préciosité mais pas son principe fondamental.

- Vous avez l'audace de prétendre que je n'ai rien compris ! s'écria la femme.

- Je ne fais que donner ma propre interprétation de ma pièce Madame, répondit Molière en insistant subtilement sur les deux « ma ».

hide, caché derrière un panneau d'habillage, ne perdit rien de la scène et dut se mettre la main devant la bouche pour étouffer son rire.

La femme et ses compagnes ne trouvant rien de plus à dire prirent congé :

- Monsieur, vous entendrez parler de moi !

- Ce serait avec plaisir Madame mais il me faudrait connaître votre nom pour pouvoir faire le lien.

Elle parut enfler sous l'insolence galante de Molière :

- Je suis Pasithée marquise du Châtelet, jeta-t-elle avec un suprême dédain.

hide pouffa de rire. Ce prénom ridicule n'était évidemment qu'un de ces pseudonymes qu'utilisaient les précieuses. Elle devait l'avoir trouvé dans il-ne-savait-quel roman à l'eau de rose idiot. Pendant ce temps, Molière la saluait avec une révérence que n'aurait pas dédaigné une princesse mais dans laquelle hide savait lire toute l'ironie :

- Marquise, ce fut un honneur…

Elles se retirèrent toutes à petits pas furieux. hide se douta bien qu'elles allaient faire une publicité terrible à Molière et pourtant, il vint toujours plus de monde au théâtre et toujours davantage de précieuses. Une mauvaise presse procure parfois plus de spectateurs qu'une bonne !

Ce petit entretien, ajouté à son mariage avec Armande, donna une nouvelle idée de pièce à Molière. Une sorte de réponse à ceux qui l'accusaient de misogynie : _L'École des femmes_.

Armande rit aux éclats en la lisant avec hide. Ce dernier allait se retrouver dans son premier rôle « sérieux » car il devait jouer Horace

- Tu sais, c'est pour moi qu'il l'a écrite. Il est jaloux, il me dit souvent qu'épouser une jeune femme comme moi est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Il dit que je suis trop belle et que je finirai sûrement par le cocufier un jour.

- Alors on devrait cesser de se voir aussi souvent en tête-à-tête, répondit hide en souriant. Il va finir par avoir des soupçons.

- Mais non voyons, il a une entière confiance en toi. Et moi, je ne le tromperai pas même pour un joli minois comme le tien, dit-elle en lui pinçant espièglement la joue. Allez viens, on va commencer à répéter cette scène. Lève-toi et joue l'amoureux.

hide s'exécuta. Il était nerveux parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rôle :

- _Ne soyez point en peine où je vais vous mener :_

_C'est un logement sûr que je vous fais donner._

_Vous loger avec moi, ce serait tout détruire :_

_Entrez par cette porte et laissez-vous conduire._

Armande répondit en jouant le rôle d'Agnès avec une mine de femme abandonnée :

- _Pourquoi me quittez-vous ?_

- _Chère Agnès, il le faut._

- _Songez donc je vous prie à revenir bientôt._

- _J'en suis assez pressé par ma flamme amoureuse… _Armande je suis nul ! s'écria hide. Je ne suis pas du tout crédible en amoureux !

- Mais tu ne fais aucun effort pour l'être hide ! répliqua-t-elle doucement. Mets-toi vraiment à la place d'Horace. Tu fais le bouffon sur scène mais tu es jeune et beau et tu as déjà été amoureux non ? Ce rôle ne t'es pas plus interdit qu'un autre et crois-moi, il est bien plus facile à jouer qu'un rôle comique !

Le visage de hide se contracta légèrement. Oui il avait déjà croisé l'amour. Il lui était passé sous le nez à la vitesse d'une nuit enchantée et il l'avait perdu. Et il avait fallu que cette scène parle justement de séparation et de retour !

Cela lui faisait encore mal de penser à Toshi mais cette douleur pourrait peut-être lui rendre au moins un service si elle l'aidait à se rendre plus crédible. Il se laissa envahir par les sentiments qui l'avaient habité à Vaux. Le souvenir de Toshi les lui rendit dans toute leur force. Il en fut bouleversé car cela faisait six mois qu'il l'avait enfoui au chaud au fond de sa mémoire. Il répéta la scène en prenant la main d'Armande et en la regardant dans les yeux au lieu de les laisser vissés sur la feuille. Cette dernière sourit :

- Eh bien voilà quand tu veux ! Tu as dans les yeux une lumière que tu n'avais pas tout à l'heure. Tu es parfaitement capable de jouer des rôles différents et Jean-Baptiste sera fier de toi.

Molière reçut un nouveau témoignage d'estime de la part du roi, comme une réponse aux critiques dont il faisait l'objet : la première de _L'École des femmes_ eut lieu au Palais-Royal devant la Cour en juin 1663. Après cela, le roi accorda définitivement sa protection au dramaturge ce qui arrangea considérablement les affaires financières de la troupe.

Mais cette nouvelle faveur accrut encore les jalousies et après les précieuses et les courtisans envieux, Molière se retrouva aux prises avec de nouveaux ennemis : les « Grands Comédiens » de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne.

A cette époque, comme on le sait, le genre noble du théâtre était la tragédie. La comédie souffrait d'une mauvaise réputation et était considérée comme un genre mineur, vulgaire et bon pour le peuple. Les acteurs de tragédie étaient même un peu mieux considérés par l'Église parce qu'elle reconnaissait l'utilité de la catharsis qui « purgeait » le spectateur de ses mauvaises tentations. L'Hôtel de Bourgogne était consacré à la tragédie et bénéficiait aussi du mécénat de Louis XIV qui leur octroyait une pension de 12 000 livres. L'étonnante faveur de Molière, représentant d'un genre qu'ils méprisaient cordialement, fut naturellement peu appréciée. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas critiquer le roi lui-même, ce fut sur Molière que s'exerça toute leur méchanceté.

L'un d'entre eux surtout, directeur de cette troupe et comédien lui-même, mena la cabale. Comme il fréquentait les salons littéraires, ce fut sous son nom que commencèrent à circuler des vers satiriques ou carrément injurieux dont se régalaient tous les détracteurs de Molière et parmi eux, Corneille lui-même. Le monde des lettres se trouva ainsi partagé en deux lors de ce qui fut appelé « La Querelle de _L'École des femmes_ ». Du côté des défenseurs, Molière pouvait compter sur Boileau avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié après que Boileau eût pris sa défense sans même le connaître. Grâce à ce poète, Molière fut au courant de tout ce qui s'écrivit sur lui à Paris. Ce fut Boileau qui lui rapporta un jour, un pamphlet signé du tragédien dont nous venons de parler. hide vint le trouver alors qu'il le lisait. La querelle durait déjà depuis deux mois et il voyait bien que son mentor était bien plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait croire.

- Que lisez-vous avec une si triste mine monsieur ? Si c'est encore l'un de ces torchons, vous feriez mieux de le jeter au feu.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Molière. Mais il faudra qu'un jour je rencontre ce monsieur en personne pour qu'il me fasse de vive voix les reproches qu'il dit à tout le monde sauf à moi.

hide prit délicatement la feuille des mains de Molière. Il ne perdit pas son temps à lire les vers et alla directement au nom de l'auteur.

- Sugizo…ce n'est pas la première fois que nous voyons ce nom. N'est-t-il pas tragédien ?

- C'est exact, il dirige nos bons amis de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne, dit Molière avec ironie. Je ne pensais pas que ma petite pique à leur intention dans les _Précieuses _allait me valoir tant de haine. Manquent-t-ils d'humour ces gens-là !

hide eut un sourire mauvais :

- Si seulement nous pouvions répondre quelque chose…

- Oh je vais le faire ! Trop de gens me crachent dessus, je ne peux pas rester sans réponse.

hide était furieux de ce qu'il se passait mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait rien faire du tout pour aider son mentor. Lui aussi était en train de faire l'apprentissage de la jalousie, de la calomnie, des fausses rumeurs qui sont le lot de tous ceux qui connaissent le succès. Dans sa naïveté de jeune homme, hide n'avait jamais imaginé tant de problèmes et il en était passablement écœuré.

Peu de temps après la représentation du Palais-Royal, _L'École des femmes_ fut joué au Petit-Bourbon. hide, qui aimait bien se fourrer là où on ne l'attendait pas, s'amusa à se promener parmi les spectateurs, son chapeau enfoncé sur les yeux pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse. Il venait traîner l'oreille et recueillir ce qui se disait sur eux pendant que l'on attendait le début de la pièce. Comme son rôle ne nécessitait plus de maquillage grossier, il aurait bien le temps de revêtir son costume avant de devoir entrer en scène.

Il repéra alors un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, accoudé au balcon du premier étage et qui regardait la scène d'un air mauvais. Un autre vint le rejoindre et ils se mirent à causer d'un air qui fit sentir à hide que des choses intéressantes se disaient. Comme d'habitude, beaucoup de gens se pressaient dans la salle, il n'eut donc aucun mal à se glisser près des deux hommes sans se faire remarquer. Faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, il tendit l'oreille :

- Que faites-vous donc là ? disait le deuxième homme. Je croyais que vous détestiez monsieur Molière !

- Mais c'est le cas mon cher, seulement bien connaître son ennemi permet d'avoir de meilleures armes pour l'attaquer. Je viens voir avec quelle nouvelle horreur il va régaler tous ces idiots et dés demain je m'attacherai à détruire sa réputation dans tous les bons salons de Paris.

- Avez-vous donc oublié que le roi a tellement aimé cette pièce qu'il lui a accordé une pension ? Est-ce que vous oseriez dire qu'il a mauvais goût ?

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Mais je suis assez révolté de voir qu'un saltimbanque de peu de talent a réussi à hisser son théâtre de gueux au même rang que la tragédie !

- Oui, il est sûr que le théâtre n'est plus ce qu'il était. Si des comiques obtiennent des faveurs royales où va-t-on ?

- Dieu sait quelle manœuvre ce Molière a faite pour parvenir à se faire apprécier du roi ! On sait à peine d'où il sort, il est parti de Paris pendant plus de dix ans… On raconte tant de choses sur ces acteurs itinérants, on dit qu'ils se mélangent avec les bohémiens et les sorcières… Et quand on voit ce mariage scandaleux avec sa propre fille, on ne peut que se poser beaucoup de questions !

- Cela suffit monsieur ! Je ne vous laisserai pas débiter de pareilles horreurs plus longtemps !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent avec une surprise totale vers celui qui avait parlé d'une voix furieuse. C'était hide, tête nue, les yeux étincelants de colère. Il avait son idée sur l'identité de cette langue de serpent qui racontait tellement de sottises sur son mentor. Il en était presque à l'accuser de sorcellerie ! Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il avait décidé d'intervenir.

L'homme en noir le toisa de la tête au pied et demanda :

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle hide, je suis l'un des comédiens de Molière ! Inutile de vous présenter car j'ai reconnu à votre persiflage que j'avais affaire à Sugizo de l'hôtel de Bourgogne !

hide, dans son énervement, ne prenait pas du tout la peine de parler à mi-voix. Tout les gens autour d'eux avait compris que du rififi se préparait et observait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Et justement, tous ces regards braqués sur eux semblaient gêner Sugizo. Cependant, son visage prit une expression supérieure et il croisa les bras :

- C'est moi en effet. Maintenant que vous avez fait votre petit scandale, qu'allez-vous faire de plus ? Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans les coulisses et de vous préparer. J'ai hâte de voir cette nouvelle pièce pour avoir une nouvelle fois que votre troupe n'est qu'un tas de gueux qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive !

S'ils avaient été seuls, hide lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Mais une bagarre en public lui répugnait car il craignait d'entacher la réputation du théâtre et celle de Molière par-dessus le marché. Il fit donc un effort pour se contenir et répondit d'une voix saturée de cynisme dans laquelle ressortit tout son accent italien :

- Vous faites pitié…vous avez beau faire le fier devant moi, je vois que vous êtes tout bonnement jaloux. Ca vous énerve de voir la suprématie de la tragédie contestée, vous en crevez de dépit ! J'aimerais pouvoir paralyser votre langue de serpent pour vous empêcher de colporter des ragots sur nous mais puisque je n'y puis rien alors faites ! Déversez votre bave crapaud, les pieds du roi ne marcheront pas dedans ! Il sait qui est Molière, il lui fait confiance et tout ce que vous pourrez dire ou écrire n'y changera rien !

Sugizo rougit de rage et perdit son calme. Il se sentait visiblement très humilié de se faire tenir un pareil langage devant toute une foule :

- Sale petit gueux ! Jamais personne n'avait osé…. !

- Il y a toujours une première fois ! répliqua hide en souriant d'un air mauvais et qui commençait à prendre plaisir à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet homme qu'il détestait. Et ce n'est peut-être fini car si vous continuez, ce sera aussi la première fois que vous vous ferez sortir d'un théâtre à coup de pieds aux fesses !

Des gens dans la foule se mirent à rire ce qui acheva de mener Sugizo au bord de l'étouffement.

- A moins que vous vous décidiez de cesser de jouer les parasites et que vous débarrassiez le plancher de vous-même, poursuivit hide.

Il envisagea de planter Sugizo là et de repartir en coulisse avec la satisfaction de lui avoir cloué le bec avec une petite humiliation en prime. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que Sugizo le saisit violemment par le devant de sa chemise et planta son visage rageur à deux centimètre du sien en murmurant :

- Tu me paieras un jour cet affront, chien d'Italien…Et voici pour te convaincre…

Sous la manche de Sugizo, hide vit soudain briller la pointe d'une lame de poignard. Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un d'autre l'arracha à la prise de Sugizo et le fit reculer. C'était Molière, dans son costume d'Arnolphe qui se mit à tonner :

- Sugizo espèce de scélérat ! Si vous avez un problème avec moi, venez me le dire en face au lieu de vous en prendre à mes comédiens !

- Je n'aime pas répéter les choses, votre protégé se fera une joie de vous transmettre ce que je lui ai dis, répliqua Sugizo qui avait retrouvé sa superbe. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Molière, j'aurais sûrement beaucoup d'autres occasions de vous faire part de mes…impressions.

Et sans un mot de plus, Sugizo se retira et disparut dans la foule qui avait tout regardé avec des yeux ronds mais avec la passivité d'un troupeau de bœufs.

Molière se retourna vers hide qui était encore un peu sous le choc du couteau dont l'avait menacé Sugizo :

- Mon garçon, tu as été très imprudent de chercher noise à cet homme ! Il a beaucoup de relations, tu risques de t'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Et vous alors ? protesta hide. Si vous saviez ce que je l'ai entendu dire sur vous…j'ai été tellement furieux que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je voudrais être noble rien que pour pouvoir lui passer mon épée au travers du corps !

Molière soupira, moitié souriant, moitié grimaçant :

- Même duc, tu n'aurais rien pu faire car les duels sont interdits depuis Richelieu. Et je sais très bien ce qu'il raconte sur moi…

Il prit le jeune homme par le bras :

- Allez viens, il est temps de commencer la pièce. Nous reparlerons de tout cela après.

hide sentit chez son mentor une profonde lassitude mais préféra reporter ce qu'il avait à dire à plus tard. Il n'avait plus du tout l'esprit à son rôle et il garda le silence pour retrouver le calme et la concentration nécessaire à la représentation.

Molière répliqua à ses détracteurs avec une petite pièce intitulée _La Critique de l'École des femmes _dans laquelle plusieurs personnages parlent de la pièce et en font le bilan. S'il pensait ainsi calmer le jeu, ce fut loin d'être le cas. Des réponses fusèrent de partout mais cette polémique conféra à Molière une popularité qui lui ouvrait les portes des salons littéraires dans lesquels il pouvait librement défendre son cas. Mais en dépit de toute cette polémique, le soutien de Louis XIV ne faiblit pas. Plus incroyable encore, lorsque naquit le fils de Molière et d'Armande, le roi leur fit savoir qu'il voulait être son parrain. La surprise et le bonheur des deux heureux parents fut sans bornes. Par cet honneur, le roi répondait aux mauvaises langues d'une façon magistrale. En remerciement à son auguste parrain, le bébé fut prénommé Louis.

**Je vais rebasculer la fic en section M parce qu'il va y avoir un ou deux lemons par la suite ! ^^**


	5. L'étincelle devient feu

**Chapitre 5 : L'étincelle devient feu.**

**Attention lemon ! **

hide eut de nouveau l'occasion de voir une fête de cour lorsque Molière reçut de la part du roi, une commande pour une soirée qu'il devait donner à Versailles. On parlait alors énormément de ce petit château qui avait servi de refuge de chasse à Louis XIII. Son fils était en train d'y faire d'étonnants travaux dont on ne savait pas jusqu'où ils se prolongeraient. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que tout cela coûtait très cher à l'État.

La nouvelle pièce ne comportait qu'un acte et s'intitulait _L'Impromptu de Versailles_. Il s'agissait d'une pièce en abyme qui consistait pour la troupe à faire semblant de répéter une pièce dans l'urgence avant l'arrivée du roi. Molière en profita pour brocarder encore certaines personnes qui le critiquaient toujours à cause de _L'École des femme_s. Avec hide, ils jouèrent deux petits marquis ridicules, offensés par la pièce. Cette fois, les répétitions se passèrent sans le stress qui avait précédé la fête de Vaux. La pièce était courte, légère et Molière était sûr qu'elle amuserait le roi puisqu'il lui avait déjà parlé de la trame. Le matin de la fête, toute la troupe se rendit à Versailles.

hide ne ressentait plus l'excitation presque enfantine qui l'avait envahie quand il était allé à Vaux. On s'habitude à tout même à côtoyer les grands. A seulement vingt-quatre ans, il se rendait à cette représentation avec la tranquillité d'un vieux briscard. Et surtout, à ce moment-là, son moral n'était pas au mieux. Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était seul. Il se rendait toujours au bordel pour s'étourdir pendant quelques heures mais son cœur était toujours froid quand il était là-bas. C'était vraiment terrible d'être homosexuel dans ce monde-ci. A l'exception des bordels, il ne pouvait pas en trouver d'autres puisqu'ils se cachaient tous. Alors qu'il voyait autour de lui des couples se former dans la troupe, lui n'avait personne à ses côtés. De temps à autre, on le taquinait sur le sujet. Personne ne se doutait du mal que ce genre de piques amicales pouvait lui faire. Il était terrifié à l'idée de toujours rester ainsi. Il pensait qu'en vieillissant, son cœur, privé d'amour allait se transformer en pierre. Il se changerait en vieil homme triste et aigri pour n'avoir jamais pu connaître la félicité d'un amour partagé. Il maudissait de plus en plus souvent le sort qui l'avait fait comme il était. Il avait même envisagé la possibilité de se tourner vers les femmes dans l'espoir qu'elles parviendraient à lui faire aimer le beau sexe. Et s'il se mariait malgré tout ? Il cacherait sa vraie nature, épouserait une femme qui aurait de l'affection pour lui, peut-être de l'amour. Il lui ferait des enfants, elle ne saurait jamais la vérité et lui, ne finirait pas sa vie tout seul.

Il ne serait sûrement pas le seul à agir ainsi. Il était sûr que pour cacher leur état, beaucoup d'hommes comme lui se mariaient pour donner le change. Jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de l'État : le duc d'Orléans avait épousé Henriette d'Angleterre. C'était un mariage obligé, décidé par Louis XIV mais hide se demandait souvent comment cela se passait dans ce couple. Est-ce que la princesse était au courant des penchants de son mari, est-ce qu'ils s'entendaient bien malgré tout… Une fille leur était déjà née, est-ce qu'ils formaient une vraie famille ?

La troupe arriva à Versailles. Le château n'avait alors rien à voir avec celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui car les travaux n'en étaient qu'à leurs débuts. Le pavillon original de Louis XIII était toujours là avec ses briques rouges. Il y resterait d'ailleurs et serait inclus dans l'immense château qui sortirait de terre dans les années à venir.

Le parc était encore de dimension modeste : pas de grand canal, pas de bassins, pas d'immenses jardins. La région était marécageuse et difficile à aménager au-delà de la grande pelouse qui descendait en pente très douce derrière le bâtiment. Seuls les abords proches du château étaient déjà ornés de bosquets ravissants dont la vue causa un mini choc à hide : ces formes géométriques parfaites…les jardins étaient exactement dans le même style que ceux de Vaux-le-Vicomte !

- Monsieur, demanda-t-il à Molière tandis qu'ils traversaient la pelouse à pied pour se rendre aux communs, ces jardins…ont-ils été créés par André Le Nôtre ?

- Oui mon garçon, tu as reconnu son style ! Il travaille désormais pour le roi qui l'a recruté après la chute de Monsieur Fouquet. Tu risques d'ailleurs de retrouver bon nombre de gens qui travaillaient à Vaux.

- Le roi veut se construire un château du même genre ?

- Plus beau encore ! Les gens qui disaient qu'il était jaloux de Fouquet avaient bien raison va ! La nuit de Vaux lui a fait un choc. Depuis, il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : se construire un château tel qu'on en a jamais vu. Le plus beau du monde qui réduira celui de Vaux à l'état de maisonnette ! Mais je me demande bien si cela est faisable…ajouta Molière, les poings sur les hanches en jetant un regard circulaire au paysage. Que veut-il faire de ce misérable château et de ce terrain si mauvais ? Ce pauvre André va avoir bien du travail !

- Plus encore que tu ne le crois mon cher Jean-Baptiste ! répliqua soudain une voix enjouée.

Un homme en perruque grise et vêtu de vert foncé surgit derrière eux et vint serrer cordialement la main de Molière :

- Quel plaisir de te voir ici !

- C'est réciproque mon vieil André ! Alors dis-moi, de quelle folie le roi t'as-il encore chargé ?

- Oh si tu savais ! Il me faudrait toute une journée pour te raconter ! Mais viens donc, je vais te faire visiter !

Molière se tourna vers hide :

- Mon garçon, tu peux aller rejoindre nos logements et t'y reposer.

hide, qui avait ôté son chapeau à l'arrivée de Le Nôtre, n'avait qu'une seule et unique pensée depuis que Molière lui avait dit qu'il allait retrouver ici d'anciens travailleurs de Vaux. Le cœur battant, il répondit :

- J'y vais tout de suite monsieur mais je voudrais d'abord poser une question à monsieur Le Nôtre.

- Allez-y donc ! répondit le jardinier du roi avec bonhomie.

- Voilà, il y a deux ans, j'avais comme ami l'un de vos jardiniers qui travaillait à Vaux. Il s'appelait Toshi Deyama. Je n'ai plus la moindre nouvelle de lui depuis l'arrestation de monsieur Fouquet alors je voulais savoir s'il travaillait toujours pour vous.

- Deyama vous dites ? Mais bien sûr, il est ici ! Vous le trouverez probablement du côté des parterres qui sont encore en construction là-bas.

Il indiqua la droite du château.

Décrire ce que hide ressentit lorsqu'il sut qu'il allait retrouver Toshi serait impossible. Le cœur deux fois plus affolé, il se força à prendre le temps de remercier correctement Le Nôtre, à saluer Molière avant de s'éloigner. Tant qu'il fut en vue des deux hommes, il ne fit que marcher. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent disparu à l'intérieur du château, hide céda à son impatience et se mit à courir. Deux ans sans le voir et le simple fait de savoir qu'il était là avait suffi à lui faire exploser le cœur. _Toshi, Toshi ! _Son âme l'appelait sans retenue. Il tremblait d'anticipation et aussi de peur. S'il ne l'avait pas oublié, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas du jardinier. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas…ou pire, il s'était peut-être marié entre-temps ? A cette pensée douloureuse, hide cessa de courir. Si c'était pour découvrir cela, il préférait encore faire demi-tour et ne jamais affronter les retrouvailles.

Mais il était déjà arrivée dans un jardin encore incomplet dans lequel se trouvaient déjà quelques charmants parterres de fleurs entourés de rangées de petits arbustes taillés en forme de cônes. Il tomba sur lui tout d'un coup, sans avoir le temps de s'y préparer. Il était en train de tailler l'un des arbustes. Il semblait fatigué.

Il dut l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil car il tourna la tête vers lui. hide ne perdit pas une seule de ses expressions : d'abord une pointe de doute, puis de l'étonnement et enfin, un immense sourire lumineux.

- hide ?

Le jeune homme cacha ses mains dans ses poches. Elles tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais oublié Toshi mais maintenant qu'il l'avait de nouveau sous les yeux, il se rendait compte que sa mémoire n'avait pas été fidèle à la réalité. C'était irrationnel, c'était de la magie ce que Toshi provoquait chez lui. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait à cet homme qui avait été le seul à lui faire ressentir pareille émotion. Sous le choc, il ne répondit pas ce qui surprit Toshi. Il laissa là son ouvrage et s'approcha de lui :

- Eh bien, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

hide réagit enfin et ne put contenir l'émotion dans sa voix :

- Oh si ! Toshi... pardonnez-moi mais je suis tellement content de vous voir…

Le sourire du jardinier s'élargit :

- Moi aussi vous savez…

Il ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il se rappelait encore de son nom, il était heureux de le voir ! hide essaya de retrouver son calme et lui tendit une main que Toshi prit chaleureusement. Mais soudain leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et leur donna comme une impulsion. La poignée de main se changea en une étreinte si étroite qu'on aurait dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Quand il sentit le corps de Toshi pressé contre lui, quand il connut son odeur et que ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la joue, hide fut envahi d'un désir d'une violence inégalée. Un désir lui fit crisper les poings sur la chemise du jardinier pour le contenir. Il dut livrer bataille contre lui-même pour s'empêcher de tourner la tête, de chercher ses lèvres et de l'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Ca devenait dangereux. Soit il choquait Toshi et risquait la dénonciation, soit il crevait sous la violence de ses sentiments.

Leur étreinte finit quand même par se relâcher mais Toshi laissa pourtant ses mains sur ses bras. hide, chamboulé, parvint à le regarder et essaya un sourire :

- On pourrait se tutoyer maintenant ?

- J'allais te le demander.

Ils se mirent à rire avec la même lueur de joie dans les yeux. Les mains de Toshi glissèrent doucement sur les bras de hide et retombèrent le long de son corps.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir quelque part. Je voudrais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux ans.

- A condition que tu le fasses aussi !

- Ta vie est sûrement plus trépidante que la mienne !

Voilà c'était parti. Ils partirent se promener au hasard autour du château, parmi les allées et les bosquets qui esquissaient le futur grand parc à venir et ils discutèrent, comme la première fois, pendant des heures. Mais plus hide parlait et plus il sentait sa souffrance s'accroître. Il se retrouvait exactement dans la même situation que deux ans auparavant. Il avait Toshi en face de lui mais il reculait toujours à l'idée de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il allait devoir encore repartir le lendemain et pour combien de temps ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer encore plusieurs années sans le voir, dévoré par le remords de n'avoir pas parlé. Mais que dire et surtout _comment_ le dire ?

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du château parce que Toshi montrait à hide ce qu'il faisait à Versailles, au détour d'une allée, ils tombèrent sur une femme qui marchait comme quelqu'un qui n'a nulle part où aller et qui se laissa tomber sur le rebord d'un bassin de pierre qui servait à puiser de l'eau pour les fleurs alentours. Elle avait à peine vingt ans, elle était belle avec des cheveux couleur acajou partagés en grappes de boucles de chaque côté de son visage et de beaux yeux noirs. Elle les aperçut et hide eut juste le temps de remarquer des larmes dans ses yeux avant de baisser précipitamment la tête. Lui et Toshi s'agenouillèrent d'un même mouvement parce qu'ils venaient de reconnaître Madame Henriette, la femme de Philippe d'Orléans.

- Votre Altesse ! s'écria Toshi. Pardonnez cette intrusion, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là.

Elle se redressa. hide craignit qu'elle ne leur en veuille pour l'avoir surprise en état de faiblesse mais elle répondit pourtant d'une voix maîtrisée :

- Ce n'est rien messieurs…

- Nous nous retirons…répondit Toshi qui la salua de son mieux, accompagné de hide.

Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux et quand ils furent assez loin, hide marmonna :

- Je me demande pourquoi elle pleurait.

- A cause de son mari peut-être, répondit Toshi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'entends beaucoup de choses par l'intermédiaire de beaucoup de gens. On dit que Monsieur ne traite pas bien sa femme.

- Oh…est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est… ?

- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Cette malheureuse princesse n'a pas demandé à l'épouser ! Monsieur pourrait vivre sa vie tout en la respectant. Mais il paraît qu'il est cruel avec elle et que ses favoris ne se gênent pas non plus.

Il sourit légèrement à hide :

- Tu ne savais pas cela ? Je pensais que tu connaissais tout les potins de la cour !

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas très potin et je passe tant de temps à travailler le théâtre que je n'ai pas le temps d'y faire attention de toute façon.

Juste un peu plus loin, hide eut un sursaut de frayeur. Sans réfléchir, il bondit derrière Toshi et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer derrière un mur :

- Vite cachons-nous !!

Toshi, surpris, se laissa faire et hide se retrouva presque à le serrer dans ses bras. Une intense chaleur naquit dans son ventre et il relâcha précipitamment son ami qui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?

- Y'a des gens que j'ai pas envie de voir !

- Qui ?

- Les favoris du duc d'Orléans.

En effet, Yoshiki et Pata se promenaient par là. Toshi jeta un coup d'œil discret puis il prit hide par le bras :

- Bon viens, on va faire le tour du mur.

hide lui suivit et remarqua que Toshi lui jetait des coups d'œil pensifs.

- Je parie que tu te demandes ce que j'ai avec ces deux-là, dit-il.

- Tout juste.

- Eh bien…disons qu'il vaut mieux que je ne me retrouve pas en face d'eux. Ils ont…une mauvaise réputation.

Soudain, Toshi éclata de rire :

- Tu parles du fait qu'ils s'amusent à courir tous les jolis garçons qui passent ? Dans ce cas, tu as bien raison de fuir !

- Tu n'as pas idée…bredouilla le jeune homme qui ne se sentit pas la force d'en dire plus.

Mais de là où ils étaient, ils entendaient parfaitement ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Le duc d'Argenteuil était furieux et son compagnon essayait de le tempérer. Les deux curieux ne purent résister à l'envie de tendre l'oreille.

Yoshiki fulminait :

- Elle est encore allée se plaindre au roi que Monsieur passait trop de temps avec nous ! Saleté de femme ! Comme si ce mariage avait été son choix ! La peste soit de la raison d'État !

L'autre homme, qui le suivait nonchalamment, répondit :

- Ne parle pas si fort Yoshiki et n'utilise pas ces mots-là pour parler de la deuxième dame de France ! Elle n'a pas non plus choisi ce mariage.

- Peu m'importe ! Monsieur ne cesse de me raconter le dégoût qu'il a d'être obligé de la rejoindre dans sa couche ! Il dit que le jour où elle aura enfin pondu un fils, il ne la touchera plus ! Comme je le plains d'avoir ce boulet aux pieds…Et explique-moi un peu ce que nous sommes venus faire dans ce château minable loin de tout ?! On s'ennuie à mourir ici ! J'ai bien regardé les domestiques, pas un seul qui en vaille la peine !

- Attends la fête de ce soir et cesse un peu de geindre ! s'impatienta Pata qui, tout d'un coup, fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux.

Yoshiki changea tout de suite d'attitude. Il devint tout de suite d'une étonnante sollicitude et prit Pata dans ses bras d'une façon qui fit écarquiller les yeux à hide. Le doute n'était pas permis sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient. Du reste, ce n'était pas si étonnant vu la réputation des favoris de Monsieur :

- Pata…, dit Yoshiki. Ca va ? Tu devrais voir un médecin.

- J'en ai déjà vus…grogna ce dernier quand il cessa de tousser. Tous des charlatans qui ne savent rien préconiser d'autres que des saignées. Ils m'auraient déjà tué si je m'étais laissé faire. Ne t'angoisse pas Yoshiki, j'ai seulement pris froid, ça va passer.

hide ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là à quel point Pata était mince et pâle. C'était déjà l'impression qu'il avait eue la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais cet état de fait semblait s'être encore accru.

Il vit Yoshiki lui caresser les cheveux :

- Alors viens, on va vite rentrer au chaud.

Il releva le visage de son compagnon et l'embrassa. hide se retrouva incapable de détacher les yeux de ces deux hommes qui s'embrassaient, l'un faible et docile et l'autre débordant de désir. Tout à coup, la voix de Toshi glissa dans son oreille. Tellement près que la chair de poule lui courut de la tête aux pieds :

- Viens…partons d'ici, ils nous tueront s'ils s'aperçoivent que nous sommes là.

Le risque était grand en effet. hide suvit Toshi sans un mot et il le guida bien loin de là en mettant le mur de l'enceinte de la future Orangerie entre eux et les deux nobles. Quand le risque fut écarté, Toshi s'écria :

- Quels ignobles personnages ! Enfin…l'homme aux cheveux longs m'a semblé un peu plus fréquentable que l'autre. Mais la princesse Henriette a bien du souci à se faire si de tels individus possèdent l'esprit de son mari !

- Pas seulement l'esprit…

- Oh oui j'avais compris ! répliqua Toshi avec un léger rire. Ma foi, je ne leur ferais pas de reproches si cela ne les poussaient pas à maltraiter cette pauvre femme.

Le cœur de hide rate un battement :

- Tu n'es pas dégoûté par euh…deux hommes qui couchent ensemble ?

- Non, dit pensivement Toshi avec une petite moue. Je sais que je devrais l'être mais bon…

Il semblait gêné tout d'un coup :

- Toi ça te dégoûte ?

- Non…je suis comme toi.

Toshi se détendit et lui sourit. Alors il n'était pas dégoûté…hide se sentit fébrile. Mais soudain, une autre réalité le frappa :

- La répétition !!! Molière va me tuer si je suis en retard !

- Oh…alors vas-y cours vite ! Nous ferons comme à la fête de Vaux, tu me rejoindras après la pièce et nous passerons la soirée ensemble.

- J'y compte bien ! s'écria hide en riant avant de s'élancer à toutes jambes sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue en direction du théâtre.

La fête commença l'après-midi. Le parc était magnifiquement décoré et le château encore davantage mais beaucoup de gens restèrent à l'intérieur à cause du vent d'octobre qui s'était levé_. L'Impromptu de Versailles_, joué cette fois en intérieur, amusa beaucoup. Ce fut un nouveau succès pour Molière qui reçut une nouvelle marque d'estime de la part du roi qui le félicita publiquement.

L'esprit de hide n'était absolument pas à la fête et il lui avait fallu un gros effort de concentration pour faire son maximum lors des répétitions puis pendant la pièce. En fait, il était à présent content d'être débarrassé de ses obligations car il avait toute la fin d'après-midi et toute la nuit pour profiter de la présence de Toshi.

Ce dernier vint le chercher et lui proposa de lui faire visiter l'intérieur du château :

- Comment faire s'il y a du monde dedans ? demanda hide. Nous ne pouvons pas circuler comme cela !

- Non c'est vrai. C'est pour cela que nous allons passer par quelques passages dérobés. Le château en est plein et je les connais tous. Ils sont là pour permettre aux domestiques d'accéder à n'importe quelle pièce sans jamais se faire voir des nobles.

L'idée plus beaucoup au jeune homme qui le suivit sans rechigner à l'intérieur du château. Il était encore petit mais ravissant à l'intérieur parce que décoré avec goût et raffinement. Et les milliers de lustres et de candélabres que l'on avait allumés faisaient naître de superbes reflets sur les dorures. Un escalier large à la rampe sculptée conduisait au premier étage et l'on entendait au fond du couloir à leur droite le bal qui se déroulait dans l'un des grands salons.

- J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble le bal…

- C'est facile. Suis-moi, on va dans les cuisines.

hide put voir que Toshi s'était lié avec les gens qui travaillaient au château car, une fois arrivé dans les cuisines (immenses), il lança :

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous amène un ami : il s'appelle hide c'est l'un des comédiens du grand Molière ! Je vais lui faire visiter le château en douce !

- Fais attention Toshi, Paul a failli se faire repérer la dernière fois, l'avertit un homme d'âge mûr en train de faire rôtir un énorme poulet. Il y a une marche cassé sur le petit escalier de service du deuxième étage, il s'est foulé la cheville !

- D'accord merci de m'avertir.

hide, dont les narines étaient envahies de bonnes odeurs, demanda timidement :

- On peut prendre quelque chose à manger ?

Toshi lui sourit :

- Bien sûr sers –toi ! Ca ne fera de tort à personne, on prévoit toujours trop !

hide s'empara d'une superbe grappe de raisin noir qu'il avait l'intention de grignoter en cours de route et il entendit Toshi saluer encore quelqu'un :

- Oh Julie ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ça va mais Madame a ses nerfs, répondit une jeune voix. Je suis venue lui chercher un petit remontant.

hide s'approcha. Toshi parlait à une jeune fille qui portait une tenue de suivante. Elle avait deux nattes brunes et lisses qui lui entouraient la tête comme un bandeau et des joues roses de petite fille. Elle devait avoir environ seize ans. Ses yeux de velours se portèrent sur hide et il vit ses joues passe du rose au rouge. Toshi la présenta :

- hide, voici Julie, la suivante de Madame Henriette. Julie, mon ami hide est comédien.

Elle vfit une petite révérence et répondit :

- Ravie de vous connaître Monsieur. Je dois y aller, ma maîtresse m'attend.

Elle s'éclipsa légèrement en emportant une bouteille de vin. Toshi prit hide par le bras et le guida dans les couloirs de service.

C'étaient de petits passages, tous éclairés aux flambeaux, qui ouvraient sur chaque pièce du château au moyen d'une porte discrète, totalement invisible au milieu du papier peint des murs. Et, pour les curieux, une mini-fenêtre coulissante permettait de vérifier que la voie était libre.

Les deux amis se faufilèrent ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bal où l'on jouait un gai menuet. Le roi adorait danser et ne manquait jamais de faire admirer ses talents pendant les fêtes. Ce que hide fit à travers le trou pratiqué dans le mur était une stupéfiante débauche de costumes qui évoquaient la mythologie grecque. Il n'était pas suffisamment savant sur le sujet pour les reconnaître tous mais pour le roi c'était évidemment : il dansait dans un costume qui semblait fondu dans de l'or. Un serre-tête évoquant les rayons du soleil décorait sa chevelure blonde et il dansait avec une jolie jeune fille blonde aussi mais qui n'était pas la reine.

- Avec qui danse le roi ? demanda-t-il à Toshi en se poussant un peu pour le laisser regarder :

- C'est Louise de la Vallière, la favorite. Tu es au courant de l'histoire non ? On dit que cette fête est pour elle même si le roi ne l'a jamais avoué franchement.

- La reine est là ?

- Oui.

- Ouh ça va faire des histoires !

Toshi se mit à rire :

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais ça fait un moment que le roi ne se soucie plus de cacher son amour pour une autre. Allez viens, filons avant de nous faire remarquer.

Ils furetèrent ainsi dans tout le château mais hide pria Toshi de lui épargner la visite de la chambre du duc d'Orléans ce que le jardinier comprit sans peine.

- Très bien alors viens, montons dans les combles, on a une belle vue de là-haut.

Certains domestiques du château vivaient dans des mansardes sous les toits du bâtiment mais il y avait encore d'autres coins en rénovation à cause de leur vétusté.

Toshi grimpa lestement par une ouverture qui permettait d'accéder au toit. Il se retourna et tendit la main à hide :

- Accroche-toi !

hide lui prit la main et se fit hisser par l'ouverture. Mais quand il fut dehors, en équilibre précaire sur les tuiles du toit, ce ne fut qu'à regret qu'il lâcha la main de Toshi pour aller s'asseoir avec lui sur une arrête.

La nuit était fraîche et un peu venteuse mais claire. Ils dominaient tout le jardin éclairé ainsi que les bois qui l'environnait. Quelques personnes déambulaient dehors, on entendait de faibles rires et de la musique étouffés. Dans l'ombre qui les recouvrait, il y avait peu de risques qu'on les aperçoive.

- C'est génial ici, dit hide. On aura de nouveau passé une bonne soirée.

Toshi était assis très près de lui et leurs épaules se touchaient.

- Oui…, répondit-il. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écrit lorsque j'ai quitté Vaux. Je savais où tu te trouvais mais je n'ai pas osé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda hide en se tournant vers lui.

- Parce que…j'avais peur que tu trouves ça…exagéré. Nous ne nous étions connus que le temps d'une soirée, je pensais que tu m'avais déjà sorti de ton esprit que tu t'en fichais de ne plus avoir de nouvelles.

Le cœur de hide se mit à battre très vite mais d'une façon un peu douloureuse. L'amusement de la soirée était passé et il pensait maintenant qu'il leur faudrait encore se séparer le lendemain. S'il ne trouvait pas le courage, il partirait sans que Toshi ait su ses sentiments et il repartirait encore pour de longs mois de remords.

- Si moi je t'avais écrit, dit-il à mi-voix, est-ce que tu aurais trouvé ça exagéré ?

- Non pas du tout. Au contraire, ça m'aurait rendu heureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te souviendrais de moi au bout de deux ans. Et encore moins que tu m'aurais cherché.

- Alors, on va se mettre d'accord…On s'écrit cette fois hein ?

_Je ne veux plus perdre le contact, je veux que tu restes bien ancré dans ma vie, que tu en fasses partie…_

hide n'aurait pas pu prononcer ces mots-là mais les retenir lui fit serrer les dents de rage et de chagrin. Oh si seulement, il pouvait se laisser aller…Il entendit Toshi répondre :

- Je te le promets. Je n'avais jamais fait de rencontres comme celle-là. Et pour ça, je veux te garder dans ma vie hide.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, presque au bord des larmes. Un sentiment déchirant d'amour impuissant le torturait. Toshi le regarda et ne put manquer ses yeux qui débordaient d'émotions. Comme il tremblait légèrement aussi, Toshi se tourna vers lui et prit la sienne :

- Tu es complètement gelé…, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener ici, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.

En parlant, il avait la main de hide pour lui caresser le front. Sa main à lui était inexplicablement chaude et hide sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier lorsqu'il la sentit se poser sur son front avec douceur.

- Toshi…

Toshi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa main était toujours sur le front de hide. Mais lentement, elle descendit sur le côté et effleura sa tempe et sa joue avec le bout des doigts.

hide fut incapable de se contenir davantage. Il se jetterait par une fenêtre s'il ne se laissait pas enfin aller. Risquer le bûcher lui parut soudain dérisoire en comparaison de ce qu'il allait encore devoir souffrir s'il se taisait. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Toshi pour avoir un point d'appui et sans plus réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les caressa avec lenteur, avec délice pendant quelques interminables secondes. Puis, il sentit la bouche de Toshi s'écarter et se sceller à la sienne. Son souffle brûlant s'insinua en lui et le réchauffa d'un seul coup. Le bras gauche de Toshi vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et le serrer contre lui. Puis les langues entrèrent en jeu. hide passa son bras libre derrière la nuque de Toshi et appuya davantage ce baiser fou où il laissa sortir tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusqu'ici. Enfin, ses deux bras l'enlacèrent et, de la nuque, il alla caresser le dos de Toshi jusqu'à la lisière des fesses et remonta, redescendit…Il joua des doigts sur ses flancs, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses épaules, dans sa nuque pour deviner les moindres reliefs de son corps.

Toshi soupira entre leurs lèvres. Il aimait ça et l'envie de hide monta d'un cran. Comme il était tourné, Toshi avait plus de facilité pour lui caresser les fesses ce qu'il fit avant de descendre le long de sa jambe par l'extérieur puis il remonta par l'intérieur. hide sentit son sexe se mettre à durcir lorsque Toshi passa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Encore quelques secondes mains baladeuses et Toshi fit signe à hide de le suivre. Il contourna la cheminée à côté de laquelle ils étaient et se dirigèrent vers une autre trappe que celle par laquelle ils étaient sortis. Toshi sauta à terre, hide après lui et il se rendit compte, malgré le peu de lumière, qu'ils étaient dans une chambre des plus spartiates. Mais l'essentiel était là : un lit, posé à même le sol avec un drap et un traversin. Le regard que Toshi lui jeta lui fit comprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il ne posa pas de questions sur l'identité du locataire de cette chambre. Il plaqua Toshi contre lui et ils allèrent s'abattre sur le lit, les jambes entremêlées et les lèvres unies.

hide se retrouva dessus et comprit qu'il le serait jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient fous de désir tous les deux. Les vêtements furent ôtés à la hâte, presque arrachés. Il n'y avait aucun feu dans la pièce mais ils ne sentaient plus le froid. Les mains et les lèvres traînèrent partout sur les peaux. Même si hide dominait, Toshi s'emparait aussi de son corps à sa façon. Et tout ça sans se dire un seul mot, on n'entendait que soupirs et gémissements.

Vint un moment où Toshi décocha à hide un regard profond avant de l'enlever de dessus lui pour se retourner à quatre pattes, les fesses relevées. hide faillit jouir à cette vision et vint aussitôt malaxer et embrasser ces deux globes de chair blanche et lisse. Il entendit Toshi haleter d'impatience et sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre davantage.

Il se mit sur ses genoux, prit son sexe en main et l'introduisit dans l'orifice convoité. Mais il stoppa net en réalisant que Toshi était beaucoup plus serré que les hommes de bordel qu'il avait connu.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? souffla Toshi.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Oui…mais rarement.

- Heureusement que tu me le dis, j'aurais pu te faire mal.

- Non, je ne suis pas en sucre ! gémit Toshi. Continue vite !

hide aurait bien voulu mais s'il faisait mal à Toshi le moment serait moins parfait. Il le prit par les hanches et poursuivit sa pénétration mais beaucoup plus lentement que ce qu'il avait d'abord prévu. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il n'entendit pas de protestation de douleur de la part de son amant et gagna le fond de son corps en lâchant un soupir d'extase.

Il caressa le dos de Toshi et l'embrassa sur la chute de rein avant de commencer des mouvements de grande amplitude. La respiration de Toshi se fit bruyante et entrecoupée de gémissements de plus en plus audibles.

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adore…

hide sourit puis il eut une inspiration. Cette position manquait de contact à son goût. Il se retira et saisit le traversin auquel s'agrippait Toshi et le passa sous le corps de son amant pour qu'il se retrouve complètement couché dessus, les jambes de chaque côté. Pour Toshi, c'était plus confortable, ça lui relevait le bassin et hide allait pouvoir adopter une position plus aimante. D'ailleurs son amant apprécia le changement à sa juste valeur, la tête confortablement posée sur le traversin :

- Comme ça, c'est génial…

hide sourit doucement et se coucha sur lui de tout son long. Là il pouvait sentir toute sa peau et lui embrasser la tempe et le lobe de l'oreille. Il le pénétra de nouveau – Toshi gémit- et reprit ses mouvements ondulatoires pendant qu'il caressait infatigablement le corps qui tressaillait et se cambrait à sa rencontre.

C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait à ce point. Et entendre Toshi gémir des « ouiiii… » étranglés lui fit perdre la tête. Deux ans qu'il en avait rêvé et il avait peine à croire qu'enfin, il faisait l'amour à cet homme qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Il essayait de faire passer physiquement l'amour puissant qu'il éprouvait pour lui mais il savait que maintenant, les mots n'étaient plus aussi dangereux qu'avant. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Toshi qui mordillait le traversin sous le plaisir et lui murmura « je t'aime » en lui caressant les cheveux. Il vit Toshi sourire. Son amant lui attrapa la main et colla ses lèvres brûlantes dans sa paume :

- Moi aussi…

Le cœur de hide explosa :

- Plus vite…

hide se tint aux épaules de son amant et entama des coups de reins plus violents et plus rapides qui les firent passer des gémissements aux cris. Plus hide l'entendait, plus il y allait profond pour le faire grimper le plus haut possible dans le plaisir. Il se redressa pour mieux le chevaucher et donna toutes les forces qu'il avait encore. A ce rythme frénétique, ce fut court mais fulgurant. Au terme d'une ultime poussée, il jouit dans un râle tandis que Toshi se libérait sur le coussin sur lequel son sexe n'avait pas cessé de frotter.

Aussitôt, hide se retira, retourna Toshi, encore pantelant et l'embrassa à lui faire perdre son peu de souffle.

De longues minutes de caresses et de baisers s'écoulèrent. Des « je t'aime » furent encore entendus au milieu des respirations qui s'apaisaient. Jamais hide ne s'était senti aussi heureux.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, c'est pour ça que je t'ai cherché quand tu as disparu.

- C'est incroyable, j'aurais pu te raconter la même chose, répondit Toshi. Mais moi, je n'ai pas osé prendre de tes nouvelles. J'étais certain de n'avoir aucune chance et je pensais que te revoir ne ferait que me faire souffrir un peu plus. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai revu…

-En fait, nous sommes deux empotés ! conclut hide en riant.

Toshi lui sourit joyeusement avant de revenir l'embrasser.

- Nous ferions bien d'aller chez moi. Il y a du feu, nous y serons mieux.

- Ce n'est donc pas ta chambre ?

- Non, je loge dans le parc. Ici, c'est la chambre d'un serviteur qui est absent pour plusieurs jours.

Toshi éclata de rire devant la tête effarée de hide :

- Ne t'inquiète pas voyons ! Je changerai les draps avant qu'il arrive, il ne se rendra compte de rien.

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent à la hâte puis ils redescendirent tous les étages par le passage secret et sortirent dans le parc. Enivrés d'amour et de désir comme ils étaient, ils marchèrent vite. Leurs mains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'attraper. Le chemin vers les logements des jardiniers était un peu long et entre-temps, ils trompèrent leur impatience par plusieurs arrêts lorsque l'un se jetait sur l'autre pour l'embrasser avec la complicité de l'obscurité. Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Toshi, complètement débraillés et la porte claqua derrière eux.

Le lendemain, ils ne sortirent du lit qu'à l'heure où hide devait repartir avec sa troupe. La séparation fut triste mais pas amère comme elle l'avait été après Vaux. Ils avaient eu tout le temps de s'assurer de leurs sentiments réciproques et s'étaient juré de se revoir. Si Toshi ne pouvait pas quitter Versailles, hide était bien décidé à revenir le plus vite possible. Et pour cela, il était prêt à faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite : mentir à Molière.

Le dramaturge ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer ces cernes et son air radieux lorsque hide vint le retrouver :

- Mon dieu mon garçon, à voir ta tête, tu as dû passer une nuit folle !

hide fit semblant d'être gêné et répondit :

- Oui Monsieur…j'ai retrouvé une fille que j'avais rencontrée à la fête de Vaux.

Molière éclata de rire :

- Ah je vois ! Et les retrouvailles ont été bonnes on dirait ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

hide prit le premier prénom qui lui passa par l'esprit. Celui de cette servante, croisée brièvement dans les cuisines :

- Julie…

- Joli nom et je ne doute pas qu'elle soit jolie aussi. Pas trop triste de la quitter ?

- Si mais je lui ai promis de venir la retrouver quand je pourrais.

- Oui, je te faciliterai la tâche. Depuis le temps qu'on se demandait quand nous te verrions avec une fille. En attendant viens, il est l'heure de rentrer.

hide avait un alibi tout trouvé pour courir à Versailles à la première occasion. Mais son mensonge à Molière lui pesa quand même un peu.

Lorsque le convoi qui ramenait tout la troupe à Paris s'ébranla, hide qui regardait par la fenêtre, vit surgir au détour du portail la silhouette de Toshi qui portait de nouveaux plants d'œillets pour le jardin. Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, Toshi leva la tête et hide comprit que ces fleurs n'étaient qu'un prétexte. Ils se sourirent et ne se quittèrent pas de vue aussi longtemps que cela leur fut possible.

**Pendant que j'y suis, j'ai créé un forum rpg sur le thème de la Cour des Miracles (comme dans **_**Notre-Dame de Paris**_** ! ^^ ) Vous pouvez y jouer un visualeux mais n'importe qui d'autre aussi. Venez y faire un tour ! Y'a le lien dans mon profil, ça marche pas ici. A bientôt ! **


	6. Le complot

**Chapitre 6 : Le complot.**

Deux mois passèrent. Comme promis, hide profita de la moindre occasion pour se précipiter à Versailles et passer du temps avec son jardinier bien-aimé. Mais ces occasions étaient rares et la séparation alimentait leur amour au point que chaque retrouvaille était comme une première fois et chaque séparation aussi déchirante. Mais même avec la douleur de l'absence de Toshi dans le cœur, hide se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. On pouvait parfois le surprendre à chanter des sérénades italiennes quand il se préparait à partir. La troupe croyait vraiment qu'il sortait avec une soubrette du château, son petit mensonge tenait bien le coup et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que l'on découvrît la vérité.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait la pensée de Toshi pour éclairer ses journées parce qu'autour de lui, l'atmosphère s'épaississait. Molière n'avait pas encore écrit de nouvelles pièces mais le succès des anciennes ne se démentait pas. Son théâtre était plein tous les soirs et le roi acceptait de moins en moins de se séparer de lui. Quand il n'écrivait pas, Molière passait son temps à St Germain où la cour avait élu domicile pour l'hiver et le roi passait des heures à déambuler dans le château avec lui (au vu et au su de tout le monde) en discutant de théâtre. Parfois, hide l'accompagnait à condition de se faire discret puisqu'il n'était pas question pour lui de fréquenter le roi. Alors il musardait dans le château et dans le parc comme une petite souris qui voit tout sans être vue.

Cet hiver-là fut particulièrement terrible. La Seine charriait à la fois des plaques de glace et les cadavres de pauvres gens morts de froid que l'on avait jeté là. Dans une partie de la cour, l'ambiance était presque aussi sinistre que le temps. On savait que la reine-mère Anne d'Autriche souffrait d'une maladie longue et épuisante qui l'attaquait au sein et qui lui causait de grandes douleurs1. Les médecins avaient déjà tout essayé mais il semblait bien que la maladie finirait par vaincre. La reine, d'autant plus dévote qu'elle était espagnole, ne passait plus ses journées qu'en prières et elle s'était faite la protectrice d'une société religieuse des plus antipathiques aux yeux de Molière : La Compagnie du Saint Sacrement. Cette société, qui cultivait volontiers le mystère sur son organisation, se donnait pour mission de répandre les principes religieux et la charité partout où elle passait et combattre les vices de l'époque. Naturellement, elle avait fort à faire dans une cour jeune et brillante, plus occupée de plaisirs et de séductions que de religion. Le roi lui-même, qui était pourtant croyant, ne supportait pas cette compagnie qui critiquait, implicitement, son comportement libertin. Mais par égard pour sa mère qu'il adorait, il tolérait leur présence à la cour et ne tenait aucun compte de leurs préceptes.

Il avait particulièrement en horreur le nouveau directeur de conscience de sa mère, un jeune homme venu tout droit d'Angleterre jamais souriant et toujours vêtu de noir. On se demandait souvent d'ailleurs comment un homme aussi jeune avait pu parvenir à occuper cette haute fonction. On l'appelait Heath. Personne ne savait s'il était noble ou roturier mais son entrée dans une pièce suffisait à refroidir une atmosphère si joyeuse fût-elle. Son éternel chapelet enroulé sur les mains, il promenait un regard glacé sur le monde autour de lui, prêt à jeter l'anathème au moindre rire, au moindre couple qui passait devant lui. Il était grand, mince et bien fait de sa personne pourtant et il aurait été séduisant s'il avait ressemblé davantage à un humain plutôt qu'à une statue d'église.

hide était tombé sur lui une fois, par hasard, en se promenant sur le parvis du château, emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux dans une écharpe en laine rouge bien chaude, ses pas faisant craquer la couche de neige qui était tombée dans la nuit. Il rêvassait à la perspective de passer Noel avec Toshi. Heath avait surgi, grande tache noire sur le blanc du matin. Il marchait en marmonnant des prières en latin. hide s'était détourné de son chemin pour le laisser passer mais, lorsqu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur, Heath avait cessé ses prières et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. hide avait ressenti la froideur de ce regard jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais l'impression qui lui était restée dura plusieurs minutes. Il avait senti confusément que Heath le détestait. La raison n'était pas compliquée à deviner : La Compagnie du Saint Sacrement abhorrait la comédie.

********

Yoshiki se délaissait sur son lit après avoir passé un moment des plus délicieux. A ses côtés, reposait un corps blanc aussi beau que celui d'un Endymion endormi, représenté sur l'une des peintures qui ornait le plafond de sa chambre. Il le regarda fixement. Pata semblait se fragiliser de semaine en semaine mais, par contraste, la pâleur de neige de son visage le rendait encore plus beau à ses yeux. Il l'avait encore laissé lui faire l'amour avec la même indifférence que d'habitude. Le feu qui habitait Yoshiki ne pouvait rien faire pour allumer ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle d'amour chez Pata et le duc se demandait s'il allait encore pouvoir supporter longtemps de ne jamais voir son amour se refléter dans la prunelle éternellement mélancolique de son compagnon.

Yoshiki avança la main et frôla délicatement les boucles brunes étalées sur l'oreiller mais on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et son valet murmura :

- Monsieur le duc, le confesseur de la reine est arrivé.

- Je viens…

Yoshiki se leva et passa une robe de chambre de velours bleu nuit et quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans son petit salon privé. Il y trouva Heath, assis dans un fauteuil, l'air aussi compassé que d'habitude. Yoshiki n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en frais pour le voir : ils se connaissaient tous deux depuis très longtemps.

- Mon cher Heath, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Heath se leva à son apparition et fit une révérence en disant d'un ton égal :

- Monsieur le Duc, je suis ravi de voir que votre santé est toujours aussi florissante.

- Excellente oui même si je m'ennuie à mourir comme d'habitude !

- Peut-être ne cherchez-vous pas les bonnes occupations…

- Oh je sais à quoi vous voudriez que j'occupe mes journées et je suis au regret de vous dire que la messe m'endort encore plus rapidement qu'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre !

Au mot de « théâtre », une sorte de tic nerveux se fit sur le visage de Heath.

- Je ne renouvelle pas mes vœux pour le salut de votre âme monsieur le Duc mais je suis au regret de constater que les temps courent vers la perdition. Je n'avais jamais vu un de ces saltimbanques, un de ces va-nu-pieds blasphémateurs porté à un si haut degré de crédit.

- Vous voulez parler de Molière ? demanda Yoshiki en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de Heath. Dois-je en conclure que Sa Majesté n'a plus sa place au Paradis ?

- Oh je n'oserais…

- Mais vous le pensez très fort ! l'interrompit Yoshiki avec un sourire sarcastique. Du reste que vous importe ? Dévôt comme vous l'êtes, le Paradis vous accueillera à bras ouverts alors ne vous préoccupez pas du reste !

- C'est contraire à la mission sacrée qui m'a été confiée, répliqua Heath. Je me dois de convertir les âmes et de ramener les brebis égarées dans le droit chemin. Sa Majesté la reine est au désespoir à cause du comportement de son fils et je prédis les plus sombres heures pour cette cour. Elle doit à tout prix être purgée de certains éléments nuisibles et en particulier de ces comédiens licencieux !

Yoshiki l'écoutait parler avec un sourire des plus amusés :

- Et que préconisez-vous ? Qu'on les expulse d'ici _manu militari_ ? Qu'on leur jette de l'eau bénite à la figure en espérant en voir sortir le diable ?

- Je vous prierai de ne pas ironiser là-dessus, dit Heath d'un ton raide. Je crois que cela de servirai à rien de chasser ce Molière puisqu'il continuerait ses méfaits ailleurs. Il a réussi à s'attirer la sympathie du peuple, pauvre masse d'âmes si aisément influençables. Moi et le reste de la compagnie ne pouvons plus supporter les insultes qu'il inflige systématiquement à l'Église dans ses pièces !

Yoshiki le regarda fixement, son sourire prenant une tournure presque machiavélique. Il savait parfaitement où Heath voulait en venir car c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on l'employait à ce genre de « services ». Personne ne le savait, ni Pata, ni Monsieur. Mais les avantages qu'il en retirait étaient des plus intéressantes car la Compagnie était extrêmement riche. Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se pencha légèrement en avant :

- Vous savez mon cher, je vous trouve bien hypocrite.

- Plaît-il ?

- Vous qui êtes si à cheval sur les principes religieux, que faites-vous de ce commandement divin donné à Moise « Tu ne tueras point » ? Ceci est très clair et vous êtes en train de me faire risquer la damnation avec tous vos petits complots.

- Vous travaillez à servir notre Seigneur, répondit Heath. Que faites-vous de ceux qui contribuèrent autrefois à la chasse aux sorcières ? Et les croisades ? Louis IX est bien devenu Saint-Louis ! Ce commandement dit implicitement « Tu ne tueras point qui ne met pas en danger la pureté des âmes et qui ne va pas à l'encontre de l'Église. » Il y a bien des cas où la mort est aisément pardonnée lorsqu'elle sert les intérêts de Dieu.

- Je vois…alors je rends service à Dieu et mon absolution est toute trouvée ?

- Je m'en porte garant !

- Hé bien j'espère que Dieu vous écoute bien parce que je lui ai rendu pas mal de « services » de ce genre ! répliqua Yoshiki avec un rire cynique.

- Je le sais monseigneur, répondit Heath. Vous contribuez aussi à nettoyer notre société de ce vice de Sodome abominable ! D'ailleurs, nous allons bientôt frapper un grand coup en attaquant un bordel réservé aux pédérastes. Le feu de joie qui se fera avec eux se verra dans tout Paris et servira d'avertissement !

Yoshiki ne répliqua rien mais il s'amusait bien. Heath ne savait pas qu'il était lui-même homosexuel et, quand bien même, il n'aurait jamais le bras assez long pour l'atteindre. Mais Yoshiki avait envoyé dans ses filets quelques jeunes hommes après avoir bien profité d'eux. Ca avait été le cas, quelques années auparavant, d'un pauvre poète brûlé en place de Grève pour l'exemple. C'était tous des gueux, leurs vies ne valaient rien à ses yeux.

Heath ajouta :

- Naturellement, pour faire patienter d'être récompensé au Ciel, vous aurez quelques gratifications sur cette Terre.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! dit Yoshiki en portant à ses lèvres une coupe de cristal ciselée d'or et rempli de vin rouge.

Heath le regarda faire, un imperceptible sourire naquit sur les lèvres quand il laissa tomber :

- Prenez garde monseigneur, le vin est peut-être empoisonné…

Yoshiki recracha violemment la gorgée de vin et s'écria :

- A quoi jouez-vous ?!

Un rare sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Heath :

- Que Monseigneur me pardonne ce moment de taquinerie.

Il tira de la poche de l'espèce de robe de prêtre qu'il portait un minuscule flacon rond qu'il tendit à Yoshiki :

- Préparé par La Voisin2, c'est dire si on peut lui faire confiance. Il n'a ni couleur, ni odeur et ne cause pas le moindre symptôme d'empoisonnement sur le corps après la mort. Vous n'aurez qu'à le faire verser dans le verre de Molière par l'un de vos hommes de main, le soir de Noel.

- Pourquoi à Noel ?

- Ce serait un joli symbole que cet impie meurt lors de cette nuit sacrée.

- Pour un peu, je trouverai ça spirituel…dit Yoshiki avec ironie en prenant le sachet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heath repartit et Yoshiki retourna dans la chambre où il trouva Pata avec les yeux ouverts. Il monta sur le lit et passa doucement sa main sur le torse lisse de son compagnon. Son visage avait perdu toute la cruauté qu'il avait quand il discutait avec Heath. C'était étonnant de voir un être capable d'assassinat, avoir une telle expression d'amour sur le visage.

- Dors encore…tu n'es pas en très bonne forme, il faut que tu te reposes.

Les yeux de Pata se portèrent sur lui mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Yoshiki l'embrassa langoureusement, à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'il ne résiste, puis il se coucha à ses côtés. Pata ferma les yeux et fit semblant de se rendormir. Là au moins, Yoshiki n'essaierait pas de lui parler ou de lui faire encore l'amour. Il avait besoin de silence pour réfléchir calmement aux paroles horribles qu'il avait entendues entre Yoshiki et Heath quand il avait voulu se lever tout à l'heure.

*******

Le 24 Décembre au matin, le château de Saint-Germain s'employait à préparer le somptueux banquet de Noel qui devait avoir lieu le soir. hide s'agitait avec énervement dans sa petite chambre : il n'avait pas encore pu demander à Molière s'il pouvait partir pour Versailles afin de passer les fêtes avec sa soi-disante « chérie ». Le roi l'invitait à tous les évènements et présentement, ils étaient allés chasser avec tous les hommes de la cour. hide serait bien parti sans sa permission, après tout, il ne servait à rien ici et il s'ennuyait. Mais cela n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis de son mentor.

Il poussa un long soupir. Presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Toshi et il lui manquait tellement !

Un petit bruit froufroutant lui fit dresser l'oreille et il s'aperçut avec stupeur que l'on avait glissé une enveloppe sous sa porte ! Il sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita dans le couloir pour voir qui était passé mais le messager avait déjà disparu. Il ramassa le pli, l'ouvrit. C'était une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Prenez garde, un complot a été fomenté contre Molière par la Compagnie du Saint Sacrement. Il sera empoisonné ce soir au banquet. Prévenez-le et veillez bien sur lui. _

_C. N. _

La signature était soignée avec une écriture soigneusement déliée même si ce n'était que des initiales ce qui fit penser à hide que le mystérieux messager était peut-être noble. Mais il eut beau chercher dans son esprit, il ne trouva personne correspondant aux initiales C.N.

Sa première réaction fut de se demander s'il devait vraiment faire confiance à qui n'avait pas le courage de signer ses messages. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il prévenu si aucun complot ne se tramait ? A bien y réfléchir, Molière n'était pas en odeur de sainteté auprès des dévôts, il avait déjà pu l'expérimenter. Tout était possible et il fallait absolument qu'il le trouve avant le banquet !

hide prit son manteau, son écharpe, roula la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre. Roi ou pas, il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à parler à Molière avant le soir !

_1 Un cancer du sein dont elle mourra deux ans plus tard._

2 Célèbre empoisonneuse.


	7. Pris dans les mailles

**Chapitre 7 : Pris dans les mailles. **

**Un chapitre pas joyeux du tout, mon pauvre hide en voit des vertes et des pas mûres. Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées ! **

La forêt entourant le château était immense et la couche de neige épaisse. hide, frigorifié, comprit que c'était folie et stupidité que d'essayer de rejoindre son mentor à la chasse. Le message disait bien que le crime était supposé se produire au banquet alors il n'y avait théoriquement pas de risques qu'il arrive quelque chose à Molière avant ?

_Une balle perdue est vite arrivée…_

Rageant d'impuissance, il arrêta de marcher et piétina pendant quelques secondes comme un homme qui ne sait quel parti prendre. Il avait envie de prévenir quelqu'un mais qui ? On allait lui demander des preuves et il ne pouvait même pas donner le nom de celui qui l'avait prévenu.

En désespoir de cause, il rebroussa chemin avec la ferme intention de guetter le retour de la chasse pour saisir l'occasion de parler à Molière. Alors qu'il contournait un petit pavillon à proximité du château, il tomba soudain nez à nez avec trois hommes, les derniers qu'il aurait voulu voir à cet instant : le duc d'Orléans, le comte de Guiche et le duc d'Argenteuil. Ils avaient la mine réjouie et la mise de gens qui viennent de folâtrer dans la neige ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant au vu du comportement souvent puéril du frère du Roi. hide espéra qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas et se poussa contre le mur avec une révérence jusqu'à terre en priant pour qu'ils passent leur chemin. Malheureusement, Monsieur était physionomiste.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? s'écria-t-il avec une voix de fausset complètement affectée. Ne serait-ce pas le charmant petit compagnon de notre ami Molière ?

- Votre Altesse…, bredouilla hide, incapable de trouver l'un de ces compliments hypocrites que les courtisans servaient régulièrement, je… je le cherchais justement mais…

- Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures, mon frère ne cessera pas la chasse avant d'avoir vidé la forêt de son gibier !

Le prince le fixait d'une façon qui mit hide très mal à l'aise et tout à coup, sa voix prit un tour plus onctueux :

- Vos lèvres sont toutes bleues monsieur, vous devriez aller vous réchauffer. Il ne fait pas bon sortir par un tel froid.

Et tout à coup, hide eut une illumination. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à prévenir, c'était Monsieur, le premier protecteur de Molière et la deuxième personne du royaume à avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour lui éviter malheur et s'il ne l'aimait pas du tout, il était prêt à faire un effort pour la bonne cause :

- Votre Altesse, je ne suis qu'un homme du peuple mais je ne vois personne d'autre que vous à qui confier ce qui m'angoisse en ce moment. Je crains qu'il arrive bientôt quelque chose de terrible à Molière.

Le prince haussa l'un de ses sourcils fardés puis après un instant de réflexion, il dit :

- Suivez-moi.

Il intima la même chose à ses deux compagnons qui étaient restés muets mais envers lesquels hide ressentait toujours le même sentiment antipathique. C'était toujours le cas pour le duc d'Argenteuil à qui il trouvait l'air faux et sournois. Il suivit la troupe jusqu'à l'intérieur du pavillon et hide faillit s'étouffer quand il vit comment c'était à l'intérieur. On se serait cru dans un harem oriental avec des soieries partout, de bougies d'encens, des poufs mais surtout, et le plus effrayant pour hide, un lit immense dont les draps encore froissés témoignaient d'ébats torrides. Il comprit alors la terrible erreur qu'il avait faite en s'adressant à Monsieur et lorsque Yoshiki referma la porte, il sentit pris comme un rat.

Pourtant, au lieu de lui sauter dessus, Monsieur s'établit dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, croisa les jambes et dit :

- Asseyez-vous sur ce coussin et racontez-moi tout.

hide savait que jamais un homme du peuple n'était autorisé à s'asseoir en présence d'un prince du sang. C'était un privilège et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le lui valoir. Néanmoins, il ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur le coussin juste devant le feu. Il déroula son écharpe rouge et profita en silence de la bienfaisante chaleur. Il n'hésita pas davantage à sortir le billet de la poche de son manteau et à le présenter au prince :

- Quelqu'un a glissé ceci sous la porte de ma chambre il y a une heure.

Monsieur prit le billet et lut avec un visage impassible :

- Savez-vous de qui cela peut-être ?

- Non Votre Altesse, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis pas même totalement sûr qu'il faille prendre cette menace au sérieux. Mais je ne négligerai rien pour épargner le moindre risque à mon protecteur.

- Et vous faites bien. Tenez, dit-il en tendant le billet à ses deux compagnons et voyez si cette écriture vous est connue.

- Non Altesse, cela ne me dit rien, répondit Guiche.

Mais quand Yoshiki lut le billet, hide aurait pu jurer avoir vu une expression stupéfaite passer sur son visage. Pourtant il ne dit rien et affirma n'avoir pas d'idées non plus.

- Vous avez toutes les raisons de vous inquiéter, reprit Monsieur. Il existe un certain nombre de scélérats parmi ces grenouilles de bénitiers du Saint Sacrement et vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils détestent la comédie. Molière s'est attiré de nombreuses jalousies en gagnant l'amitié du roi. Certains courtisans font des ronds de jambes pendant des années sans jamais atteindre la moitié de la faveur dans laquelle il se trouve. L'amitié du roi est parfois un cadeau empoisonné.

- Je crains que ce soit justement par le poison qu'on veuille se débarrasser de lui ! s'écria hide en se soulevant à demi sur son coussin. Votre Altesse, je vous en conjure, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Je vais le faire. Cela m'ennuierait beaucoup qu'il arrive quelque chose à Molière, après tout, j'ai été son premier protecteur ! Ses pièces secouent un peu la routine de cette cour, je refuse de me laisser priver de ce plaisir !

Mais pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était penché et avait glissé une main sous le menton de hide. Ce dernier, apeuré, n'osait pas se dégager. L'expression du visage du prince n'augurait rien de bon, ni le ton trop mielleux de sa voix.

- Mais…je veux un petit remerciement pour cela.

Sa main passa doucement sur la joue de hide et descendit dans son cou :

- Quelle jolie peau… Vous étiez déjà très attirant quand j'ai découvert la troupe mais les années n'ont rien gâté bien au contraire. J'ai le bras long. Je compte prévenir Molière et même le roi de ce qui se trame. Je vous garantis qu'il va rentrer dans une colère noire et qu'il promettra au Saint Sacrement mille tourments s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Molière. Avec sa protection, personne n'osera ne serait-ce qu'effleurer votre mentor du doigt. Et il n'aura qu'à faire très attention à ce qu'il mange et boit. Je pense que le soulagement de savoir votre maître hors de danger ne vous rendra pas réticent à m'accorder quelques…faveurs.

C'était on ne peut plus clair et hide se crut en plein cauchemar. Sans doute, le prince et ses favoris avaient cette idée en tête depuis le début. La porte était fermée à clef et il était à la merci du deuxième plus puissant personnage du royaume. Ses entrailles se tordirent de peur et dégoût à l'idée d'être touché par ce débauché poudré et trop maquillé. L'image de son bien-aimé Toshi s'imposa alors à son esprit et lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Il était totalement coincé. S'il refusait, dieu savait ce qui risquait d'arriver. Peut-être qu'il ne préviendrait pas Molière. Peut-être qu'il le tuerait lui. Il n'osa pas demander.

Le prince le fixait, comme un prédateur qui a tout son temps parce qu'il sait que sa proie n'a pas la moindre chance de lui échapper. Yoshiki et le duc de Guiche se réjouissaient et cela se voyait sur leurs visages. Ils savaient tous deux que le prince leur abandonnerait ses restes.

Comme hide semblait statufié, le prince lui ordonna d'un ton impérieux :

- Levez-vous.

hide s'exécuta et se mit debout devant lui en tremblant. Le prince, toujours assis, l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et le lui retira. hide ne put retenir un mouvement de peur et de refus mais le prince lui décocha un regard presque menaçant qui le fit aussitôt cesser de bouger. Il avait envie de hurler, de le frapper et de partir en courant mais c'était la pendaison assurée.

Dans un silence absolument horrible, le prince lui retira ses vêtements un à un comme on déballe un cadeau. Jamais hide ne s'était senti humilié à ce point. Des larmes de peur, de rage et de honte lui bloquait la gorge et l'empêchait de proférer le moindre son. Il se battait pour les retenir. C'était suffisamment affreux comme cela, il ne voulait pas en plus pleurer devant ces trois monstres.

Il se retrouva nu et vulnérable, offert aux regards avides. Le prince ne se gêna pour le toucher de la tête aux pieds, même aux endroits les plus intimes. Mais hide était si atrocement dégoûté que rien n'aurait pu réussir à l'exciter.

Le prince se leva :

- Mettez-vous sur le lit.

L'estomac de hide se noua. Il obéit comme un automate avec l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Les deux autres le suivirent et quand il se coucha, il comprit que son calvaire allait être encore pire que prévu car ils l'attachèrent aux montants du lit et les regards qu'ils coulaient sur son corps étaient déjà un avant-goût de viol. Quand ils s'écartèrent, le prince surgit. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise sous laquelle pointait son membre.

Il ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires. Il monta sur le lit, lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra d'un coup sec. hide se mordit violemment les lèvres pour contenir la douleur. Jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point réduit à l'état de morceau de viande. Le prince le caressait, mal, et prenait son plaisir en homme qui n'en a rien à faire de ce que l'autre ressent. D'abord, hide eut très mal ensuite, il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une intense envie de pleurer et de vomir à la fois. Heureusement- si on peut utiliser ce mot dans une telle situation- il ne l'embrassa pas. Sans doute ce geste avait-il trop de connotations amoureuses. Le prince jouit au bout de quelques minutes et se retira avec un léger rire :

- Délicieux...

hide pensa d'abord que c'était fini et qu'il allait le laisser partir. Mais il vit le prince s'éloigner alors que ses deux favoris montaient à leur tour sur leur lit. Il comprit qu'eux aussi allaient en profiter et son horreur ne connut plus de bornes. Il essaya de se débattre, incapable de retenir davantage ses larmes.

- Non ! Non !

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge. Yoshiki avait sorti un poignard et le regardait avec une horrible expression de concupiscence :

- Maintenant tu vas te taire et te laisser faire petit gueux ! Ou ton cher Molière est mort !

Il le retourna sur le ventre, la tête pressée dans les coussins presque jusqu'à suffoquer. hide ne sut pas qui le viola d'abord. Il sentit seulement quatre mains courir sur son corps, se glisser sous son ventre pour atteindre son sexe toujours au repos mais les caresses lui furent si révoltantes qu'elles n'eurent pas d'effet. Il entendit un grognement de colère, quelqu'un lui écarta les jambes et il fut encore transpercé avec la plus grande brutalité. Il poussa un cri, étouffé dans les coussins et serra les dents pour contenir ses pleurs. Celui qui le chevauchait frénétiquement se mit à rire et il sut que c'était Yoshiki :

- Depuis le temps que j'avais envie du petit cul de ce gueux ! On a enfin réussi à te mettre la main dessus !

- Ne le défonce pas trop Yoshiki ou ce ne sera pas drôle pour moi.

Ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. hide, sali et humilié, n'eut plus alors assez de force mentale pour essayer de se défendre et étouffa ses larmes dans les oreillers.

_Que ça s'arrête…pitié…Faites qu'ils fassent vite…_

Encore du sperme répandu, un sexe remplacé par un autre et de nouveau ce rythme nauséeux en lui comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire réceptacle. Ses poings liés trop serré étaient meurtris et les ongles trop longs du comte de Guiche lui griffaient les fesses.

_Toshi…Toshi…_

Comme il lui paraissait pur et lumineux son bel amour en comparaison de ces trois démons qui l'avaient transformé en jouet sexuel ! Comment hide allait-il pouvoir le regarder en face après ça ? Comment allait-il encore pouvoir le toucher ?

Guiche se retira brusquement et retourna hide sur le dos. Il se mit à califourchon sur sa poitrine et appuya son sexe encore raidi sur la bouche de hide :

- Obéis chien !

Derrière lui, Yoshiki, encore complètement nu, jouait d'un air faussement innocent avec son poignard. Tous les deux ne pouvaient pas manquer les larmes qui marquaient les joues de hide. Le comédien en était presque à souhaiter mourir. Avant il aurait mordu violemment la queue de cette pourriture de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus culbuter qui que ce soit.

Mais Guiche, voyant qu'il n'obtempérait pas, lui pinça le nez jusqu'à ce que hide suffoque et ouvre la bouche. Il lui fourra d'autorité sa verge dans la bouche. hide eut un haut-le-cœur terrible. Son tortionnaire lui maintint la tête immobile et fit aller et venir son membre dans sa bouche.

hide étouffait et gémissait désespérément en essayant de respirer. Guiche et Yoshiki riaient. Un flot de sperme se déversa dans la gorge de hide. Il en connaissait le goût depuis longtemps mais ce sperme-là lui fut insupportable. Il le recracha violemment, à deux doigt de vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée. Mais un coup de poing le projeta en travers du matelas accompagné de la voix furieuse de Guiche « Tu oses ! ». hide, sonné, sentit de nouveau contre sa gorge, le froid du poignard de Yoshiki :

- Puisque Monsieur n'est plus là pour voir ça, qu'est-ce qui nous retient de nous débarrasser aussi de ce gueux ? On pourrait laisser son corps dans la forêt, attendre que les loups s'en occupent et faire croire qu'il a été attaqué en voulant aider son cher mentor.

- Yoshiki arrête ça tout de suite !

hide ne sentit plus le poignard. Conscient mais inerte, anéanti jusqu'au fond de son âme, il attendait juste que quelque chose se passe, sa mort ou sa grâce.

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et lui fit doucement relever la tête. Il crut voir un ange se pencher sur lui avec ses longs cheveux bouclés et son visage pâle, débordant de compassion. Il le regarda en pleurant silencieusement. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il y avait du sang et le mélange du sperme de trois hommes sur ses cuisses. Il se sentait comme la dernière des putains, encore moins qu'un chien.

La voix de Yoshiki, étonnamment douce cette fois, dit :

- Pata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais rester au lit aujourd'hui.

Le regard de hide atteignit Pata jusqu'au cœur :

- J'y étais, jusqu'à ce que j'entende votre vacarme…

- Oh désolé…Tu devrais peut-être toi aussi t'amuser un peu avec ce vaurien. Nous l'avons un peu élargi mais ça devrait être bon quand même !

Pata lui décocha un regard froid :

- Je ne le toucherai pas ! Et toi, tu vas lui laisser la vie sauve ! Tu m'entends Yoshiki ? Toi et Guiche vous allez vous en aller d'ici ! Tu vas épargner ce pauvre garçon si tu ressens la moindre once d'amour pour moi !

hide avait du mal à comprendre mais il surprit un long regard entre Yoshiki et Pata et il se rappela qu'il les avait déjà vus s'embrasser. Cela lui parut presque obscène que cet homme à l'allure séraphique puisse avoir le moindre lien avec Yoshiki.

- Bon d'accord, ne t'énerve pas, tu vas te fatiguer, répondit Yoshiki d'un ton froid. Allez viens Guiche, allons trouver de quoi nous amuser.

Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard ni vers lui, ni vers Pata, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Lorsque Pata reporta ses yeux sur hide, son visage exprimait une tristesse poignante :

- Je suis tellement désolé…Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et prit quelque chose qu'il mit dans la main de hide : une poignée de louis d'or. hide sursauta comme si on lui avait mis un fer rouge dans les mains et jeta violemment les pièces en hurlant :

- Je ne suis pas une prostituée !!!!!

Pata le prit doucement par les épaules :

- Oh hide pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous donne cet argent !

Les nerfs de hide lâchèrent totalement et il éclata en sanglots convulsifs. Pata ne dit rien mais avec une inaltérable douceur, il essuya avec les draps ce qui souillait les cuisses de hide. Puis il alla devant la cheminée et rassembla soigneusement les vêtements du jeune homme qui y étaient tombés ainsi que toutes les pièces jetées par hide qu'il mit dans une bourse en velours. Il revint et l'habilla avec patience. hide, qui tremblait de tout ses membres, ne fit pas un geste de défense ou de pudeur. Son corps avait été livré en pâture, il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, Pata lui mit dans les mains, une coupe de vin en disant d'une voix calme et apaisante :

- Buvez cela vous remettra un peu. Et écoutez-moi.

hide obéit comme un enfant. Pata s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda avec la plus grande pitié :

- J'ai été très maladroit tout à l'heure. Et ce n'est pas ma seule faute. C'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes retrouvé pris dans ce piège.

- Comment cela ? dit hide d'une voix faible.

- C'est moi qui vous ai écrit le message qui vous avertissait du complot contre Molière.

hide leva enfin les yeux vers lui, l'air stupéfait.

- C'est vous ? Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Permettez-moi de cacher la façon dont je l'ai apprise. Vous avez le nom des coupables, c'est bien suffisant quoique vous ne puissiez rien faire contre eux. Avez-vous prévenu Monsieur ?

- Oui…dit hide, la gorge serrée. Il m'a dit…qu'il allait protéger Molière et prévenir le roi. Il m'a demandé…mon corps en échange…

Pata hocha tristement la tête :

- Si cela peut vous faire un peu de bien, Monsieur tiendra sa promesse. Il affectionne beaucoup Molière. A l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà dû envoyer quelqu'un pour le prévenir. Mais vous ne pouvez personnellement rien faire pour lui. Vous devez absolument quitter ce château.

- Non ! s'écria hide. Je n'irai nulle part alors que Molière risque de mourir ce soir !

- Mais c'est vous qui risquez de mourir…dit doucement Pata. J'ai persuadé Yoshiki de vous épargner mais je me méfie de lui. Il serait bon que vous disparaissiez de sa vue pendant quelques temps car je ne garantie pas sa réaction s'il vous recroisait dans les prochains jours. Il est si cruel…

hide ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil étonné et bredouilla :

- Je croyais que…vous l'aimiez bien.

Pata eut un sourire amer :

- Non…Je ne pourrai par vraiment dire ça. Et c'est pire encore depuis que j'ai appris de quoi il est capable.

hide aurait bien voulu en savoir plus mais Pata écarta vite le sujet et demanda :

- Savez-vous monter à cheval ?

- Oui…mes parents avaient une ferme avec un cheval. Je montais dessus quand j'étais adolescent et j'emportais des paniers de légumes au village.

Pata eut un frêle sourire :

- Cela devrait suffire pour que vous quittiez la ville.

Il mit la bourse de velours dans la main de hide et se dépêcha d'ajouter pour prévenir toute réaction de rejet :

- Ne prenez pas ceci comme une insulte mais comme une aide. Je sais bien que les comédiens vivent chichement. Vous aurez besoin d'argent pour prendre des chevaux de poste et vous loger quelque part.

Cette bourse dégoûtait hide mais il la prit quand même, bien forcé de constater qu'elle ne serait pas de trop. Voyant son visage angoissé, Pata ajouta d'un ton ferme :

- Molière ne mourra pas, je vous en donne ma parole d'honneur. Il a autant d'amis cachés que d'ennemis et le roi est de son côté. Il fera goûter son vin et sa nourriture ce soir, personne ne l'atteindra. Et je me charge de le prévenir que vous êtes parti. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

hide se mit debout mais esquissa une grimace. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos sans parler de ses poignets écorchés :

- Je crois…que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de monter à cheval…

- Venez…

hide s'emmitoufla et suivit Pata hors du pavillon. Son cœur battait d'horreur à l'idée qu'ils recroisent à nouveau ses bourreaux mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pata le fit passer par un chemin qui contournait le château et ouvrit la porte de l'une des nombreuses grilles du mur qui l'entourait.

- Allez-y, il y a une poste à moins de cinq minutes à pied d'ici. Partez et soyez tranquille.

Tout d'un coup, Pata fut secoué d'une quinte de toux. hide avait toujours pensé qu'il avait l'air malade et cela se confirmait.

- J'y vais mais vous devriez vite retourner vous reposer.

Pata sourit :

- Sauvez-vous donc au lieu de penser à moi.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? Je veux dire…vous êtes noble et moi pas. Et vous avez été d'une générosité extrême avec moi.

- Est-ce si extraordinaire d'intervenir lorsqu'on voit une ignominie se dérouler juste sous ses yeux ? Je déteste tellement ce qu'ils font…je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester là…mais Dieu ne m'aurait pas pardonné de n'avoir rien tenté. Allez-y vite maintenant !

hide ne put que le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire « merci ». Cet homme si fragile qui se découpait sur la neige semblait n'avoir plus beaucoup de temps avant de vraiment devenir un ange.

Il quitta le château sans plus attendre et gagna la poste où il demanda un cheval calme et facile à mener. On lui amena un cheval bai qu'il fut heureux de trouver très obéissant et réactif car il n'avait pas monté depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais été un grand cavalier.

Il prit la route et sortit de Paris. Il aurait voulu galoper mais la douleur dans le bas de son dos était trop aigue pour cela. Il dut se contenter d'aller au pas. Il se rendait tout droit à Versailles, le seul endroit où il pouvait et où il avait envie de se rendre. Après le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre, le besoin qu'il avait de l'amour de Toshi lui était presque vital.

A ce rythme, il lui fallut quatre heures pour gagner le château et le froid était si vif qu'il pouvait à peine remuer les doigts. Il confia son cheval aux écuries et se dirigea vers le logement de Toshi. Il fallait encore traverser le parc pour cela. Il était si gelé et si endolori de partout qu'il n'eut pas la force de courir. Il se traîna dans la neige, arriva enfin et frappa à la porte de Toshi en se disant qu'il allait s'écrouler s'il n'était pas là.

Mais il n'eut pas à supporter ce dernier coup du sort car Toshi lui ouvrit et son visage se peignit immédiatement d'une expression d'intense bonheur. Il lui sauta au cou :

- Oh hide !!!! Je ne t'attendais que demain, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là !!

Il le fit vite entrer dans sa petite chambre, spartiate mais délicieusement chauffée grâce à une cheminée pourvue d'un feu ronflant. Il le débarrassa de son écharpe et de son bonnet avec des gestes plein d'amour mais en voyant son visage à découvert, son sourire disparut :

- Mon dieu, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu as une mine épouvantable. Est-ce que tu es malade ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

Depuis que Toshi lui avait ouvert, hide n'avait pas proféré un mot mais il n'avait pas cessé de le contempler. Si beau, si tendre, si…tellement fait pour lui. Son cœur se gonfla d'un flot d'amour pur et de larmes aussi car la tendresse de Toshi lui ravivait par contraste les violences qu'il venait de subir.

Il leva une main tremblante et la posa sur la joue de Toshi qui ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets et étonnés puis hide l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui dégageait beaucoup d'émotion et qui se rompit tout d'un coup lorsque hide craqua et se mit à pleurer. Toshi le prit dans ses bras, le serra très fort en disant avec une pointe d'affolement :

- hide mon ange, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

hide tremblait de tout son corps et s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé. Toshi mit la main sur son front et dit :

- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre ! Vite, il faut te mettre au chaud sinon tu vas tomber gravement malade ! Enlève tes vêtements, enroule-toi dans cette couverture et reste près du feu.

Tout en parlant, il voulut ôter le manteau de hide mais ce geste rappela au jeune homme un moment tellement affreux qu'il fit un véritable bond en arrière :

- NON !

Toshi resta un instant stupéfait et déconcerté devant l'expression de pure horreur dans les yeux de son amant. Il semblait totalement ailleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé et c'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait.

- C'est moi…dit-il doucement. Pourquoi tu as peur ? C'est seulement moi…

- Toshi…

- Oui...dit le jardinier en lui prenant la main. Si tu ne peux pas me raconter maintenant, ne dis rien. Mais viens te réchauffer, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

hide le suivit jusque devant la cheminée. Un peu rasséréné, il consentit à enlever son manteau mais pas davantage. Heureusement que dessous, les vêtements n'étaient pas humides.

Toshi lui fit une grosse couverture de laine sur les épaules. hide le prit par la main et l'incita à venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où il était placé. Puis il passa la couverture autour des épaules de Toshi pour qu'ils puissent se blottirent dessous tous les deux et pour profiter chacun de la chaleur de l'autre.

hide se sentit enfin un peu apaisé quand ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toshi ne disait rien, il lui caressait les cheveux, l'embrassait sur le front et attendait juste qu'il s'endorme ou parle. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'il soit là. hide débordait de reconnaissance pour ça.

Il resta les yeux fermés pendant un moment mais ne s'endormit pas. Toshi devait savoir à présent pourquoi il était dans cet état et hide n'avait pas envie d'inventer un mensonge ou de lui cacher quelque chose. De plus, son envie de vider son sac et d'en parler était trop forte.

- Je t'aime hide…murmura Toshi en pensant qu'il allait s'endormir.

- Moi aussi…, dit hide en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Baigné dans la chaleur de son amant, il trouva enfin la force de tout lui raconter.


	8. Amours et fausses frayeurs

**Chapitre 8 : Amours et fausses frayeurs.**

Lorsque hide se réveilla, il faisait jour et il était dans le lit de Toshi. Ce dernier, couché sur le côté, était en train de l'observer avec des yeux débordant d'amour. La veille, il lui avait raconté en larmes son triple viol avant de s'endormir vaincu par l'épuisement. S'il avait craint de dégoûter Toshi après s'être fait touché par trois monstres, il avait été bien vite rassuré car Toshi l'avait gardé dans ses bras toute la nuit en faisant de son mieux pour le consoler.

Il lui sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Après une telle épreuve, se retrouver dans un cocon douillet auprès de Toshi lui semblait presque un rêve.

- Si j'avais quelque chose à souhaiter là tout de suite, ce serait que le monde extérieur s'anéantisse et qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux ici pour l'éternité.

Toshi lui rendit son sourire et vint poser sur ses lèvres un long baiser apaisant :

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

- Non, je vais bien. J'ai une santé de fer !

- Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu attrapes une pneumonie après avoir si longtemps chevauché par ce froid.

hide referma un moment les yeux en respirant profondément l'odeur de la peau de son amant.

- J'aurais un autre rêve un peu plus réalisable, dit-il. Je voudrais qu'un jour, nous fichions le camp de ce pays pour aller nous installer en Italie.

- Tu veux retourner là-bas ? s'étonna Toshi. Je croyais que tu avais toujours rêvé de vivre en France !

- C'était le cas quand j'étais plus jeune. J'étais vraiment heureux de venir à Paris. Pour les comédiens italiens, la France était une merveilleuse aubaine. Je rêvais de réussir ici bien davantage qu'en Italie. J'ai appris la langue, j'ai fait de gros efforts pour effacer mon accent. Je voulais être comme un vrai Français. Et quand je me suis approché de la cour pour la première fois et que j'ai vu toutes ses merveilles, je me suis cru dans un monde enchanté.

Toshi l'écoutait avec un petit sourire :

- Et je suppose que l'enchantement n'agit plus désormais.

- Non, je suppose que j'ai vieilli. Voir les outrages que subit Molière, cet homme au cœur aussi grand que son talent, ont suffi à refroidir mon enthousiasme. Il a dû se battre tantôt contre la bêtise de la populace, tantôt contre la cruauté et l'hypocrisie des puissants.

- Mais hide, objecta Toshi, ce que tu me dis là n'est pas spécifique à la France. C'est la nature humaine.

hide soupira :

- Je sais mais c'est une réaction naturelle quand on est mal quelque part de croire qu'on sera mieux ailleurs. La France m'a déçu mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de repartir en Italie tant que Molière sera en vie.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

- Énormément et comme un père. Maintenant que je sais qu'on en veut à sa vie, je tiens à rester.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le protéger ?

- Je peux essayer, ce sera toujours mieux que de l'abandonner.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que hide ajoute :

- Au fait, joyeux Noel.

- Oh ! Heureusement que tu me le rappelles, j'avais complètement oublié la messe de Noel de ce matin !

hide fit la grimace :

- Tu vas à la messe toi ?

- Evidemment ! répondit Toshi qui sembla surpris de la question. Pas toi ?

- J'ai pas mis les pieds dans une église depuis ma confirmation ! grommela hide en se terrant sous les draps.

Il eut soudain peur que Toshi soit rebuté par son manque de piété. Mais c'était mal connaître le jardinier qui s'appuya sur lui et se pencha à l'endroit où on devinait sa tête :

- Alors voilà l'occasion de te racheter un peu. Allons-y ensemble, ça te donnera l'occasion de converser un peu avec Dieu qui ne t'as pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Je saurais pas quoi lui dire…Et puis je risque de me faire foudroyer en entrant dans l'église !

Il entendit Toshi éclater de rire et insister sur un ton implorant :

- Allez viens avec moi ! Tu ne tiendras jamais deux heures seul ici sans moi !

hide sortit son nez de dessous le drap et considéra un moment le visage rieur de Toshi. C'était vraiment la seule raison capable de lui faire retrouver le chemin de la messe !

- D'accord je viens.

Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, hide put constater à quel point le manteau de Toshi était vieux et râpé et il trouva alors à quoi il allait pouvoir employer l'argent que Pata lui avait donné. Que pouvait-il en faire de mieux que d'offrir un joli cadeau à celui qu'il aimait ?

Tout en marchant dans la neige dans laquelle s'enfonçaient leurs pieds, ils continuaient de discuter, hide trouvant assez incompatible le fait d'être homosexuel et chrétien pratiquant.

- L'Église nous rejette, nous persécute et voudrait tous nous voir morts alors comment peux-tu encore avoir envie d'aller perdre ton temps à ces stupides cérémonies ?

- Ce n'est pas Dieu qui est responsable de la répression dont nous sommes victimes, c'est la bêtise des hommes.

- Allons, tu ne penses pas que nous soyons condamnés à l'Enfer ?

Toshi sembla réfléchir un moment puis il sourit à hide :

- Si Dieu est réellement aussi bon qu'on nous le dit c'est impossible. Regarde ces hommes d'Église qui, par-devant semblent si à cheval sur les principes et qui par-derrière commettent les pires atrocités en se croyant toujours dignes du ciel. Tu en as eu un aperçu avec la Compagnie du Saint Sacrement. Si Dieu est juste, méritent-ils vraiment le Paradis ?

Regarde-nous à présent. Nous n'avons jamais commis de crimes, nous n'avons jamais fait de mal à personne. Nous avons seulement aimé un homme. Et même alors ce crime n'est que de l'amour. Si Dieu est juste, méritons-nous vraiment l'Enfer ?

Je ne sais pas lire, je n'ai aucune instruction mais je ne suis pas stupide et je n'arrive pas à croire à leurs menaces. Je mène une vie bien plus chrétienne que beaucoup d'autres. Quand je mourrai, ce sera sans peur. Je sais que Dieu lit dans mon cœur et voit que mon amour pour toi est pur et vrai. Il me pardonnera certainement mon unique faute de ne pas l'avoir donné à une femme.

La première partie laissa hide un peu sceptique. Il avait perdu la foi depuis si longtemps qu'il lui en faudrait davantage pour lui redonner l'envie de prier. Mais la dernière partie sur l'amour que Toshi lui portait fit bondir son cœur d'émotion. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais hélàs, ils étaient à l'extérieur et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils avaient quitté le château pour se rendre au village qui l'entourait. Beaucoup de monde se dirigeaient vers la chapelle qui retentissait de musique en ce jour particulier.

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, hide se sentit mal à l'aise et n'osa même pas regarder le grand crucifix suspendu au-dessus de l'autel. C'était comme de la culpabilité mêlée de honte. Si Dieu était vraiment là, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et venir ainsi juste sous son nez lui sembla très inconvenant.

La messe commença. En latin évidemment. hide arrivait à capter quelques phrases grâce à la proximité du latin et de l'italien mais au bout de dix minutes, il eut envie de bailler d'ennui. Il avait oublié depuis belle lurette le Pater Noster, l'Ave Maria et tous les chants de Noel.

Vint le moment le plus pénible : le sermon ! Le prêtre s'exprima en français cette fois, histoire de ne pas se foutre complètement de la gueule de ses ouailles. hide, au bord de la somnolence, n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de se distraire en regardant les gens. C'était plutôt drôle à voir, surtout les petites vieilles toutes en noir, les cheveux gris dans un foulard ou une mantille de dentelles et ratatinées dans leur recueillement. Il y en avait une qui levait les yeux vers le crucifix d'un air tellement extasié que hide n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle se mette à hurler qu'elle le voyait bouger.

Il retint à grand-peine un grand sourire à cette pensée et reporta les yeux sur Toshi.

Lui non plus n'écoutait pas le sermon. Les mains jointes sur le dossier du banc d'en face, la tête inclinée, il priait. hide ne put détacher le regard de son profil calme, aux yeux clos à moitié dissimulé par des mèches noires qui tombaient en avant. Aucun des visages des anges en marbre de l'église n'exprimait plus de sérénité et de pureté que le visage de Toshi à ce moment-là. Le voir ainsi émut hide bien plus que les chants, bien plus que les paroles du prêtre, bien plus que les statues hiératiques qui les entouraient. Son recueillement avait quelque chose de bouleversant tant il semblait naturel, dépourvu de bigoterie et profondément sincère. Il avait un ange en chair et en os assis à côté de lui.

Toshi ouvrit les yeux, comme on sort d'un sommeil léger avec son éternel sourire placide sur le visage.

- Qu'as-tu donc demandé à Dieu ? dit hide à voix basse.

- Je lui ai demandé de te bénir et de te protéger, répondit simplement Toshi. Qu'aucun malheur ne t'atteigne jamais et que tu vives heureux et longtemps.

- Demande-lui la même chose pour toi.

- Non, fais-le toi, répondit doucement Toshi, Comme ça, tu auras quelque chose à lui dire.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et restèrent longtemps accrochés.

Après la messe, ils se dépêchèrent de s'éclipser et, hors de vue des fidèles, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent au son des cloches qui sonnaient la fin de la cérémonie.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un vint prévenir d'une visite à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre : celle de Molière !

Il sortit bien vite du lit de Toshi, s'habilla et rejoignit son mentor à l'intérieur du château où il s'était établi dans le hall avec une tasse de vin chaud à la main. Le dramaturge avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle mais hide était immensément soulagé de le revoir en vie.

- Mon garçon, te voilà ! s'écria Molière dès que hide apparut. Je suis venu aussitôt que le roi m'a libéré. Je te dois tellement, le chevalier de Noirmoutiers m'a tout raconté !

L'expression de hide se fit inquiète :

- Il vous a vraiment _tout _raconté ?

La voix de Molière baissa d'un ton :

- Oui tout. Même l'horrible prix que tu as dû payer pour que Monsieur me prévienne du danger. Mon pauvre enfant…je suis navré que tu aies dû subir ça à cause de moi. Je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier.

- Je vous demanderai seulement de ne jamais en parler à quiconque, répondit hide. C'est quelque chose…que je préfère oublier et je mourrai de honte si quelqu'un d'autre que vous venait à le savoir.

- Je comprends parfaitement et j'aurais gardé le secret de toute façon. Quoi qu'il m'ait été très pénible de ne pas avertir le roi sur ce nouveau forfait de son frère.

- Surtout n'en faites rien ! implora hide. Les conséquences seraient plus terribles que nous ne pourrions l'imaginer.

- Je le sais. D'ailleurs, le roi était bien assez en colère comme cela. Il hait la Compagnie du Sacrement plus encore qu'avant et on dit qu'il eût une violente dispute à ce sujet avec la Reine Mère

- Que s'est-il passé le soir de Noel ?

- Nous avons d'abord fait comme si de rien n'était mais je n'ai rien bu de ce qui m'était destiné. Le vin a été testé sur un chien mais il ne lui est rien arrivé. Alors c'est mon verre qu'on a vérifié et on s'est aperçu qu'il avait été badigeonné de l'intérieur avec une solution empoisonnée extrêmement virulente. Nous avons donc eu la preuve que ce complot était réel.

- C'est le chevalier de Noirmoutiers qu'il faut interroger en premier là-dessus ! Il faut qu'il dise comment il a découvert l'existence de ce complot !

- Il l'a été. Le roi l'a interrogé lui-même et seul à seul. Hélas, il n'a pas voulu me dire la totalité de ce qu'il a appris et le chevalier n'a pas non plus voulu m'en dire trop. Je sais seulement que le responsable est encore à la cour mais qu'il est extrêmement difficile de le faire poursuivre.

- Mais comment cela ? s'indigna hide. Qui peut arrêter le roi s'il décide de quelque chose ?

- Il y a un pouvoir plus fort que le sien, celui de l'Église. N'oublie pas « le roi n'a de comptes à rendre qu'à Dieu ». On refuse de m'en dire plus mais le roi m'a assuré de son soutien.

- Cela vous sauvera sûrement la vie si on tente encore de vous assassiner…dit hide d'une voix amère.

Molière eut un petit sourire triste :

- Je vais me montrer prudent…et me promener armé ! Mais surtout je vais me venger !

- Comment ?

- Avec ce que je sais faire de mieux : une nouvelle pièce ! Elle sera spécialement destinée à ces faux hommes d'Église qui insultent chaque jour les commandements divins ! Le fait est si grave qu'une tragédie serait peut-être plus adaptée mais je sais depuis longtemps que le ridicule fait davantage de mal qu'une dénonciation toute pleine d'une juste colère. Alors je vais les caricaturer, les ridiculiser car ces saints hommes n'ont pas le moindre sens de l'humour !

- Vous allez vous faire poignarder dans la rue…dit hide d'une voix inquiète. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de les provoquer…

- Autant que j'arrête d'écrire alors ! s'écria Molière. Mon existence toute simple suffit à m'attirer leurs foudres ! Je suis comédien ! Que devrais-je faire ? Arrêter le théâtre et me contenter de cette charge de tapissier du roi transmise par mon père ? Jamais ! J'ai voué ma carrière à peindre et à dénoncer les vices de mon siècle et maintenant que j'ai commencé, ils devront me tuer pour m'arrêter ! Il ne sera pas dit qu'ils m'auront fait peur !

hide n'osa rien répliquer, moitié angoissé, moitié admiratif. Molière tira vivement de sa poche une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à hide :

- Le personnage est un faux dévôt qui s'introduit dans une famille sous prétexte d'y répandre de stricts principes religieux. Il ne s'agit en fait que d'un scélérat qui va chercher à séduire la maîtresse de maison. De la pièce, je n'ai que cette tirade de l'hypocrite que j'ai écrite dans le carrosse.

hide prit le papier. Il avait appris à déchiffrer l'écriture hâtive et un peu brouillonne de son mentor et lut à haute voix :

_- L'amour qui nous attache aux beautés éternelles_

_N'étouffe pas en nous l'amour des temporelles._

_Et nos sens facilement peuvent être charmés_

_Des ouvrages parfaits que le Ciel a formés. (…)_

C'était scandaleux et irrévérencieux à souhait que cet espèce de prêtre qui cachait sans vergogne sous une attitude vertueuse, l'audace de vouloir séduire une femme mariée.

hide ne put retenir un sourire :

- Vous êtes un génie.

Molière sourit et ajouta :

- Je te réserve le rôle de Damis, le fils de la famille. Alors à présent, tu vas vite faire tes bagages, je te ramène à Paris !

Le sourire de hide se fana :

- Déjà ? Enfin je veux dire…

- Oui je sais, tu vas devoir quitter ta petite amie ! dit Molière en riant. Mais que diable, tu es jeune et en plus tu es acteur alors tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas pouvoir t'enterrer dans une vie de couple suivie ? Du reste, si tu y tiens, épouse-la ta demoiselle et emmène-là avec toi !

hide répondit, passablement mal à l'aise :

- Je ne pourrai jamais…A cause de ses parents.

- Ils ne veulent pas d'un comédien pour gendre je suppose ? dit Molière. Bah aimez-vous en cachette, les amours contrariées ne peuvent pas toujours trouver une solution aussi rapide qu'au théâtre…

hide prétexta avoir des affaires à récupérer et retourna vite voir Toshi. C'était un véritable crève-cœur d'être obligé de le quitter si vite.

Il le trouva qui sortait de chez lui, vêtu du manteau à col fourré de renard qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Toshi le fixa un instant et soudain déclara :

- Tu dois partir c'est ça ? Je le vois sur ton visage.

- Je suis si expressif que cela ?

- C'est le minimum pour un comédien !

hide sourit puis soupira tristement :

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne le sois pas. Ta place est avec lui, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

- Oui mais elle est près de toi aussi.

Toshi le prit doucement dans ses bras :

- Tu es près de moi à chaque seconde…Tu as des choses à faire et tu ne dois pas t'en détourner. Il faut faire avec. Et un jour, qui sait ? Le roi anoblira Molière, il n'aura plus besoin d'écrire pour vivre et tu seras libre. A ce moment-là, si c'est toujours ton souhait, nous partirons ensemble en Italie.

Quel beau rêve ! C'était toujours un espoir auquel se raccrocher. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, chacun voulant retenir un peu de la chaleur de l'autre pour pouvoir patienter jusqu'aux prochaines retrouvailles.

hide rejoignit Molière à son carrosse, le cœur un peu lourd mais il lui trouva l'expression étrangement grave lorsqu'il s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui. Le dramaturge ne lâcha pas un mot durant la moitié du trajet si bien que hide finit par demander :

- Monsieur ? Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Le coup d'œil que Molière lui adressa, déclencha chez le jeune homme un serrement de cœur. Puis Molière laissa tomber :

- Je t'ai vu… avec cet homme.

hide sentit tout son sang se transformer en une rivière de glace. Peu s'en fallut qu'il n'ouvre la porte et bondisse du carrosse en marche. Blanc comme un linge, terrifié, il ne put que balbutier :

- Monsieur…il n'y a rien de…

- Non mon garçon, ne me ment pas. On n'embrasse pas ainsi quelqu'un qui n'est qu'un ami.

hide put presque entendre son cœur se briser ;

_Oh Toshi, Toshi… Il sait tout, nous sommes perdus ! _

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à la pensée des supplices que son amour allait peut-être endurer à cause de lui. A cette vue, Molière parut se rendre compte du choc qu'il venait de causer au jeune homme et s'empressa de dire :

- Pardon hide, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer comme ça.

- Monsieur…je vous en supplie…ne lui faites pas de mal, ne le dénoncez pas…

- Moi ?! Tu crois que je ferai ça ?!

hide sentit Molière le saisir fermement par les épaules. Le visage du dramaturge était sévère certes, mais pas menaçant :

- J'avoue que j'ai eu un choc. J'étais venu pour te dire une chose –que j'ai complètement oubliée d'ailleurs- et je vous ai vu. Je n'ai pas osé m'avancer davantage, je suis retourné au château. Il est vrai que ce genre de…pratiques m'a toujours laissé perplexe. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait avoir envie de coucher avec un homme.

- Ce n'est pas une « pratique » ! protesta hide, la voix enrouée de larmes. C'est de l'amour ! Je l'aime aussi fort que vous pouvez aimer Armande ! Aussi fort que n'importe quel homme peut aimer une femme, nous n'avons pas le cœur fait autrement que les autres ! Mais…je n'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur…nous risquons notre vie…

- Je sais mon garçon, ne pleure pas et ne crains rien de moi, jamais je ne te dénoncerai. Je ne comprends pas certes mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais te voir pris dans les filets de ces scélérats. En plus, je te dois la vie. Tu peux dormir en paix, je te jure sur mon honneur de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

hide essaya de reprendre un état normal mais ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Molière les lui prit et les serra chaleureusement :

- Je comprends beaucoup de choses sur toi à présent…Veux-tu me parler de lui ? Quand je pense que tout ce temps j'ai cru à ton histoire de « Julie » !

- Il s'appelle Toshi, il est jardinier. Il travaillait autrefois pour Fouquet à Vaux. Je l'ai rencontré là-bas quand on y est allés pour la première fois. Je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu…

- D'accord. J'aurais dû t'avertir un peu plus doucement que j'avais tout découvert, je suis désolé.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas dégoûté ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais compris comment un homme pouvait aimer un homme. J'ignore comment j'aurais réagi s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est toi. Alors tant pis, ne t'occupe pas de ce que je pense et aimez-vous l'esprit tranquille. Votre secret est bien gardé.

hide étreignit les mains de Molière et souffla avec une voix débordante de reconnaissance :

- Merci, merci…


	9. L'horizon s'ennuage

**Chapitre 9 : L'horizon s'ennuage. **

hide et Toshi ne purent plus se revoir jusqu'au printemps. Pendant que Molière élaborait sa nouvelle pièce qui promettait d'être un véritable chef d'œuvre, il fallait que l'argent continue de rentrer dans la compagnie et l'on joua presque quotidiennement au théâtre du Palais Royal.

On avait appris que Heath, le directeur de conscience de la Reine Mère avait été banni du pays et forcé de s'exiler en Angleterre. On jasait beaucoup à la cour mais personne ne savait réellement ce qui s'était passé à l'exception des protagonistes du sombre drame qui avait failli se produire le soir de Noel. Molière, qui ne cachait rien à hide, lui avait raconté ce que le roi lui avait dit à ce sujet. Sur le témoignage du chevalier de Noirmoutier, on avait su que la Compagnie du Saint Sacrement était derrière le complot. Hélas, s'il était bien une puissance dans le pays plus forte que le roi, c'était bien celle de l'Église.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Louis XIV aurait fait exécuter Heath sans perdre de temps. Mais l'archevêque de Paris et même le Pape s'en étaient mêlés ! Après d'âpres discussions ponctuées de menaces de damnation éternelle, le roi avait du se résoudre à ce que Heath ne soit que banni du royaume. Son orgueil n'avait pas apprécié du tout d'avoir dû ainsi courber la tête devant un pouvoir qu'il devait respecter parce que la France était considérée comme la fille aînée de l'Église. Il avait donc été très satisfait de la nouvelle idée de Molière, réclamant sans cesse qu'il lui lise ses nouveaux vers. Molière avait un peu l'impression que le roi se servait de lui pour exprimer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire tout haut. Mais il lui devait bien cela après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et il était fier que le roi l'approuve et l'apprécie autant.

En mai 1664, une nouvelle fête fut organisée à Versailles pour fêter la fin de considérables travaux d'agrandissement. Le magnifique château qui devait éblouir l'Europe était en train de sortir de terre et l'on avait asséché les marais alentours pour agrandir le parc.

Les réjouissances, aussi somptueuses qu'à l'accoutumée, durèrent plusieurs jours mais hide n'en vit pas grand-chose car la troupe répétait activement la nouvelle pièce de Molière, sa vengeance personnelle envers les faux dévôts qu'il avait nommée _Le_ _Tartuffe_.

A la grande joie des deux amants, Molière, pendant les répétitions, dit à hide :

- Emmène donc ici ton très cher ami. Je serais curieux de le connaître.

- C'est vrai ?! avait balbutié hide. Vous accepteriez qu'on soit ensemble ici ?

- Ma foi, tant que vous ne faites rien de…d'explicite sous mon nez, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, avait répondu Molière avec un petit sourire. Mais soyez extrêmement discrets, d'autres ici n'auront pas mon indulgence si vous vous faites prendre !

- Soyez tranquilles, nous nous comporterons comme de simples amis.

Là-dessus, hide fila comme une flèche chercher Toshi qui était en train de replanter tout un parterre de marguerites blanches. Il le suivit, un peu confus de se retrouver devant Molière qui connaissait leur secret. Ce dernier l'observa si attentivement que Toshi en rougit jusqu'aux bout des oreilles. Mais l'examen dut être satisfaisant car Molière sourit avec bienveillance :

- Je suis enchanté de vous connaître monsieur.

- Moi de même monsieur, répondit Toshi en s'inclinant. C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer enfin celui que hide et la France admirent tant.

Molière avait autant l'habitude des insultes que des compliments mais celui-ci dit avec une simplicité toute sincère agrandit encore son sourire.

- Faites comme chez vous parmi nous. hide, tu t'occuperas de lui présenter tout le monde. Mais n'oublie pas de te trouver prêt au moment voulu !

hide comprit qu'il pouvait introduire Toshi dans leur groupe, ainsi ils pourraient se voir encore plus souvent. C'est avec joie qu'il remercia son mentor et qu'il entraîna Toshi en se retenant toutefois de le prendre par la main.

Il lui fit tout visiter, le présentant à chaque fois aux les membres de la troupe qu'ils rencontraient. Toshi ouvrait des yeux brillants d'intérêt :

- C'est la première fois que j'approche le monde du théâtre. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était que d'être comédien. Maintenant que je te vois évoluer dans ton élément, j'ai l'impression d'en apprendre encore plus sur toi.

- Viens, je vais te montrer les costumes ! lui dit joyeusement hide.

Il le conduisit dans un coin de la coulisse où des costumes tout neufs étaient suspendus à des cintres.

- Ca c'est le mien ! dit-il en exhibant un habit de jeune homme assez simple de couleur marron. Et là c'est celui de Tartuffe.

Il avait déjà raconté par le menu à son amant en quoi allait consister la pièce. Toshi toucha délicatement les étoffes, surtout celle de l'habit d'Elmire, plus riche et plus élégant que celui des hommes.

- Mais que fais-tu de tous les costumes que tu as déjà eu auparavant ?

- Je les garde bien sûr puisque nous jouons régulièrement les anciennes pièces ! Il est vrai que je commence à avoir une jolie collection ! Mais pour rien au monde, je ne m'en débarrasserais, je les garderai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours comme des reliques de l'époque la plus heureuse de ma vie !

- Tu sais…j'aimerais bien monter sur scène pour voir un peu ce qu'on ressent.

- Je t'y emmène tout de suite !

A ce moment-là, on s'employait à mettre en place la toile de fond qui servirait de décor unique. Elle figurait l'intérieur d'une maison bourgeoise ce qui suffirait amplement car, conformément aux règles classiques de l'époque, la pièce ne se déroulait que dans un seul lieu : la maison d'Orgon.

hide était vraiment fier de présenter à Toshi ce qui était son monde. Être sur scène ne lui inspirait plus la moindre intimidation mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en était pas de même pour Toshi. Ce dernier avançait comme s'il marchait sur des œufs en fixant la grande salle vide et richement décorée d'un air abasourdi.

- C'est impressionnant…j'ai le trac rien qu'en me tenant là ! dit le jardinier. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas mourir de peur ? Si je devais parler devant cette salle remplie, pas un son ne pourrait sortir de ma bouche !

- C'est normal, tu n'as pas l'habitude. J'avoue que je suis souvent tendu lorsque je dois jouer devant le roi. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de me retrouver sur scène mais c'est la pression que sa présence nous met à tous. Une erreur devant lui serait plus grave que devant mille personnes du peuple.

- Je comprends. Et je crois comprendre aussi ce que tout cela peut avoir d'enivrant. C'est une vie où l'on ressent constamment de grandes émotions.

- Oui tout à fait. Et toute autre vie me paraîtrait sans saveur à côté de celle-ci.

hide esquissa un sourire :

- Songerais-tu à vendre ton âme au diable en nous rejoignant ?

- Moi ?! s'écria Toshi avec effarement avant de se reprendre. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire que je vous trouvais diaboliques. Mais rien qu'à m'imaginer jouer un rôle sur scène, j'ai le ventre qui se tord d'angoisse. Je n'en serai jamais capable.

- C'est dommage, fit hide avec une petite moue amusée. Dans quelques années, quand nous serions partis pour l'Italie, nous aurions pu jouer ensemble dans notre propre troupe de théâtre !

- Tu veux créer ta propre troupe ?! s'étonna Toshi.

- Pourquoi pas ? Un jour qui sait, quand je serai trop vieux pour m'agiter sur scène, je pourrais faire cela pour rester dans le théâtre et me mettre à écrire mes propres pièces.

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- Non…j'ai du mal à écrire en français. Je pourrai essayer en italien mais je n'ai pas encore osé. J'ai trop peur de découvrir que je n'ai aucun talent.

Toshi lui fit un doux sourire :

- Tu vois, nous manquons tous les deux de confiance en nous.

hide enfonça les mains dans ses poches :

- Oui. Mais en attendant, nous sommes là et moi j'aimerais bien que Molière me redonne des rôles comiques ! Cela me manque de ne plus faire le pitre !

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un saut périlleux arrière :

- Wouah ! Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années ! s'écria-t-il ravi.

- Fais attention, dit Toshi d'une voix inquiète. Si tu te reçois mal, tu risques de te rompre le cou !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'étais dans la commedia dell arte, je faisais tout le temps des cabrioles ! Il fallait qu'on soit acrobates, chanteurs et acteurs à la fois et sans me vanter, je n'étais pas mauvais !

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Toshi en riant. Autrement, Molière ne t'aurait jamais remarqué.

hide prit une mine joueuse et se mit soudain à fredonner une vieille chanson populaire italienne, grivoise et comique, qu'il chantait souvent sur scène autrefois. Puis il se mit à enchaîner cabrioles et pirouettes pour vérifier qu'il savait toujours les faire.

- Je n'ai rien perdu ! lança-t-il en faisant la roue sur toute la longueur de la scène sous le regard rieur de son amant.

- Oui je vois ça ! J'aurais bien aimé te voir faire à l'époque. Tu devais les faire éclater de rire !

- Absolument !

- Je confirme, tu étais très drôle, intervint soudain Molière en montant sur scène avec Armande et les autres comédiens. Mais il va falloir remettre tes pieds et ta tête à l'endroit car la dernière répétition va commencer !

hide, qui était effectivement en train de faire le poirier, se remit souplement sur ses pieds, les cheveux en l'air et le visage réjouit.

- Toshi peut-il rester pour nous regarder ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je vais me mettre sagement dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas vous gêner, répondit Toshi. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps car j'ai laissé mes fleurs à l'abandon.

Après un regard complice à hide, il alla s'asseoir dans l'un des très confortables fauteuils du premier rang, ceux habituellement réservés à des personnalités de la haute noblesse, quelle aubaine ! Il craignit pendant un instant que quelqu'un lui demande de déguerpir de là mais personne ne parut s'en soucier.

Il put donc à loisir observer les répétitions. Cela n'avait rien de très passionnant pourtant : beaucoup de discussions, des indications données par Molière, des bouts de dialogues répétés jusqu'à la perfection…mais l'intérêt pour lui était de voir comment hide travaillait. Il voyait là de quoi était faite la vie de son amant et se rendait compte qu'une part de sa personnalité lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait jamais vu hide aussi concentré. Il écoutait Molière avec une attention qui montrait assez le dévouement total qu'il avait pour lui. Ce dernier savait se montrer dirigiste comme quelqu'un qui sait exactement ce qu'il veut et ne veut pas et hide suivait tout ce qu'il disait.

Toshi serait volontiers resté jusqu'au bout mais il se rappela ses pauvres fleurs qu'il avait laissées au soleil sans les planter et retourna vite terminer son travail.

Le 12, la représentation put avoir lieu. Une bonne partie de la cour était du côté de Molière et attendait avec bienveillance sa nouvelle œuvre. hide savait que tous ces anciens bourreaux se trouvaient là et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler de peur à l'idée de réapparaître devant eux. Heureusement, cette fois, il ferait tout pour ne pas rester seul. Il disparaîtrait avec Toshi à la fin de la pièce et ne repointerait pas le nez dehors jusqu'à ce que la cour soit partie. Toshi, présent avec lui dans les coulisses, connaissait son angoisse. A travers un interstice sous la scène, ils observèrent la salle qui brillait de centaines de flambeaux et repérèrent sans mal le duc d'Orléans et ses complices.

- Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vomir avant de jouer…dit hide dont le teint avait en effet une pâleur inquiétante. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'ils auront les yeux braqués sur moi. Qui sait quelles monstrueuses pensées ils auront encore en me voyant ?

Toshi le tourna doucement vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en passant la main dans son dos pour essayer de le calmer :

- Allez respire à fond et ne t'inquiète de rien. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais et ne les regarde pas. Je serai là quand la pièce sera terminée et nous disparaîtront aussitôt. Si le duc et ses mignons veulent encore faire une incursion dans les coulisses, ils ne te trouveront pas et jamais plus ils ne mettront les mains sur toi.

Sa douceur fit reprendre confiance à hide. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse sinon la pièce risquait d'en pâtir. Il ne laisserait pas ces trois monstres ficher son jeu d'acteur en l'air en lui faisant peur !

La soirée était doublement stressante car il restait encore à savoir comment cette pièce au sujet sensible serait accueillie. Et dans la salle, plusieurs personnes l'attendaient au quart de tour.

Yoshiki venait tout juste de rentrer après une assez longue absence. Après l'échec du complot, avait jugé préférable de disparaître pendant quelques temps sur ses terres sous prétexte de faire quelques réparations à son château qui avait souffert de l'hiver. Si la moindre menace se profilait, il avait les moyens de fuir en Espagne et d'échapper à la justice du roi. Il avait été bien étonné de ne voir rien venir et avait compris que Pata ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Cette idée lui avait fait bouillir l'esprit pendant toute son absence. Après que Heath se soit fait bannir, il avait compris que le danger était écarté et il était revenu à la cour, avec la ferme intention de trouver Pata et d'essayer de comprendre son comportement.

Ce dernier, à cause de sa santé de plus en plus défaillante, avait eu la permission de se retirer dans son petit manoir de Vendée pour respirer le bon air. Il en était revenu avec un léger mieux mais ses médecins ne lui cachaient plus que sa tuberculose finirait par l'emporter.

Ils ne purent se parler durant la pièce, n'étant pas assis l'un à côté de l'autre et Yoshiki dû ronger son frein en attendant de pouvoir enfin parler à celui dont l'indifférence le faisait peu à peu glisser vers la démence.

Son obsession de Pata fut un peu détournée lorsque la pièce commença. Très vite, un sourire mauvais se peignit sur son visage. C'était une belle œuvre avec des alexandrins délicieux de musicalité et d'irrévérence ! Mais il pressentit tout de suite la réaction du parti dévot qui n'avait pas le moindre sens du discernement et qui prendrait la pièce pour une insulte généralisée aux hommes d'Église. Une nouvelle levée de boucliers se préparait.

Le jeune acteur dont il avait si bien profité du corps n'occupait qu'un rôle modeste mais on ne voyait que lui lorsqu'il était sur scène. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé dans son corps, celui de Yoshiki eut une réaction heureusement dissimulée par son large haut-de-chausse. Pata avait bien fait de l'empêcher de le tuer finalement. Il n'était pas contre lui remettre la main dessus un jour…

Dans la salle, les rires se déchaînaient devant l'audace et la mauvaise foi déployée par Molière sous son costume de Tartuffe. Le roi avait un sourire constant aux lèvres et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette soirée serait un nouveau succès pour le dramaturge. Mais Yoshiki repérait plutôt les visages fermés et scandalisés de quelques hommes qu'il savait appartenir au camp adverse. Il y avait même le directeur de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne, Sugizo, qui méditait sombrement et échangeait parfois des messes basses avec son voisin. La concurrence se faisait de plus en plus rude entre les tragédiens du roi et la troupe de Molière. Tant de fils pouvaient se nouer autour de sa gorge pour l'étouffer…Et Yoshiki respirait ce parfum de cabale comme la plus douce des fragrances.

A la fin de la pièce, il ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux, ni Pata non plus ce qui lui permit de le suivre discrètement jusqu'à leurs appartements qui entouraient ceux du duc d'Orléans. Les couloirs étant vides car toute la cour était allée voir la pièce, il put saisir Pata par le bras et lui demander sans détour :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, répondit Pata qui n'avait pas du tout sursauté. Peut-être que j'aurais dû, tu le méritais bien. Mais je te préviens que je n'hésiterai plus si jamais tu t'avises de toucher encore à Molière ou à ce pauvre jeune homme à qui tu as fait tant de mal.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer Pata ? susurra Yoshiki d'une voix cruelle. Tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe et je sais des morts qui ne laissent pas d'indices criminels. Ton trépas ne surprendra personne, tu ressembles déjà à un cadavre ! Avec toi, mon secret disparaîtra pour de bon !

- Ne te gêne pas, répliqua Pata d'une voix parfaitement froide. Tue-moi quand tu veux. Quelques mois de plus ou de moins, tu crois que ça m'importe ? Je ne fais déjà plus partie de cette terre, tu ne feras qu'abréger mes souffrances.

Yoshiki se tut un instant, les yeux fixés sur le profil irréductiblement serein de Pata. Il le rendait complètement fou. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses tentatives de séduction se brisaient sans arrêt contre ce cœur de glace. Après la douceur, Yoshiki était passé à la violence, puis à la cruauté au fur et à mesure que sa rancœur de se voir rejeté augmentait. Il était de ces natures passionnelles qui vont jusqu'au bout dans le crime et dans l'amour et qui ne souffre pas de résistance. Il avait souvent envie de faire pleurer Pata ou de le faire crier pour affirmer son existence. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sûr de mourir bientôt, Pata se fichait de tout parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Comme il se trouvait devant son appartement au moment où Yoshiki l'avait attrapé, ce dernier l'y fit entrer puis, une fois la porte refermée, il le prit dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres avec une douceur inhabituelle. Il lâchait prise. Il comprenait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures…, dit-il soudain d'une voix totalement différente, surprenante de tristesse et d'émotion chez un homme qui pouvait se montrer si cruel.

- Je croyais que t'avais envie de me tuer.

- Je mentais. Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu n'as jamais voulu me croire. Quand j'ai su que tu ne m'avais pas dénoncé, j'ai pensé que peut-être j'avais un semblant d'existence à tes yeux. Mais je te sens dans mes bras aussi froid qu'une statue. N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse te toucher ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu te livrer au roi. C'était peut-être de la pitié, peut-être un peu d'affection. Mais je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux d'un meurtrier. Je ne cautionne absolument pas tes actes. Change de vie Yoshiki et peut-être que tu pourras toucher mon cœur avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

Pata fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux qui tacha de sang son mouchoir. Comme il l'entendait respirer péniblement, Yoshiki l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit. Pata était blême mais son visage exprimait la plus complète résignation. Yoshiki lui caressa les cheveux et essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche.

- Je vais te chercher un médecin.

- Non, répondit Pata. Ils ne servent à rien, ils ne peuvent rien pour moi. Si c'est pour me faire encore administrer une stupide saignée, j'aime autant qu'on me laisse en paix.

- Très bien, alors je vais te laisser te reposer.

Yoshiki l'embrassa une dernière fois puis quitta la chambre à pas lents mais sans un regard en arrière. Il était bien trop englué dans le mal pour être capable de changer. Lorsque Pata ne serait plus là, il s'y enfoncerait encore plus avant et fermerait son cœur à tout jamais.

**La suite de la fic risque d'être longue à venir. Je suis tellement débordée de boulot que ce n'est pas facile de trouver un moment pour écrire, d'autant plus que je dois faire des recherches pour connaître à chaque fois tous les détails de la période que je raconte. Donc voilà, désolée si c'est lent mais j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic ça c'est certain ! XD**


	10. Tristes nouvelles

**Chapitre 10 : Tristes nouvelles. **

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait une bêtise concernant le fils de Molière. Il est né cette année-ci en 1664 et pas l'année d'avant. Mea culpa, ça ne change rien à la suite mais ce petit détail me chiffonnait !**

_Tartuffe_ avait remporté un beau succès à la Cour mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, les esprits chagrins ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur son auteur comme une volée de corbeaux. Des voix s'élevèrent, des pamphlets furent publiés, dénonçant l'impiété inacceptable de la pièce qui osait tourner les hommes d'Église en dérision. Molière en riait de bon cœur car il était habitué à ces attaques mais il ne s'attendait pas au coup imprévu qui lui serait bientôt donné par la personne qu'il pensait être son soutien le plus sûr.

Un mois après la représentation de la pièce, une réunion eut lieu chez le marquis de Laval. Il y avait là de nombreux dévots mais aussi des gens de tout poil dont le but commun était de trouver le moyen de contrecarrer Molière parce que sa réussite leur faisait de l'ombre comme les représentants des deux théâtres qui, jusque-là, se partageaient le public parisien : l'Hôtel de Bourgogne et l'Hôtel du Marais. Sugizo était présent, qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil la faveur sans cesse grandissante de la troupe de Molière, ce « bouffon en rubans verts »1 qui allait finir par remettre en question le privilège de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne auprès du roi. Il était venu là pour se renseigner, rencontrer des alliés et voir ce qui allait se proposer.

Ce fut ce soir-là, qu'une solution énergique fut décidée : Molière tenait tout son succès du roi, c'était sur lui qu'il fallait faire pression. Or le roi de France n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne sauf à Dieu. C'était donc par là, son seul point sensible, qu'il fallait le prendre et Sugizo n'hésita pas à se lever pour s'adresser à l'assemblée :

- Si vous le permettez, je connais bien l'archevêque de Paris qui a l'oreille du roi et surtout de la Reine Mère. Si je lui raconte cette pièce scandaleuse et lui demande son concours pour notre projet, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous le refusera pas. Cela fait longtemps déjà que Molière l'irrite. D'ici-là, nous devons multiplier les pressions et convaincre le maximum de personnes des effets néfastes de cette pièce pour que Molière ne puisse pas la faire jouer en ville.

La solution fut hautement approuvée et Sugizo fut chargé d'aller trouver l'archevêque, monsieur de Péréfixe. Lui parler de la nécessité de barrer la route à Molière, c'était prêcher un convaincu aussi l'ecclésiastique se joignit-il sans hésitation à la cabale. Il joua de son influence, de son éloquence auprès du roi pendant que les pamphlets devenaient de plus en plus violents. On menaça d'excommunication tous ceux qui iraient voir la pièce. Il y eut tant et tant de remue-ménage qu'au mois de mai, hide, qui venait rendre visite à Molière, le trouva assis dans sa salle à manger, la tête dans ses mains et l'air totalement anéanti.

- Monsieur ? J'ai entendu d'étranges rumeurs est-ce que… ?

- C'est fini hide…le roi m'a désavoué, le roi m'a trahit.

Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'assit près de son mentor dont il saisit l'une des mains. Dessous, le visage du dramaturge était marqué par le chagrin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Molière laissa tomber d'une voix blanche :

- Le roi a fait interdire la pièce.

- Quoi, _Tartuffe_ ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Il riait aux éclats l'autre jour à Versailles !

Molière se redressa, au prix d'une profonde respiration et expliqua :

- Il m'a fait mander ce matin en audience privée. Il m'a dit qu'on l'avait menacé d'excommunication s'il continuait de soutenir cette pièce.

- Que lui importe ?

- hide, c'est la seule et unique menace qui puisse lui faire peur. Il est le maître tout-puissant du royaume mais au-dessus de lui, il y en a un autre. Même s'il paraît moins porté sur la religion que son père, il est tout de même croyant et la perspective de l'Enfer l'a fait reculer. De plus, il doit des égards à l'archevêque, à la reine-mère qui s'est mêlée aux débats. On lui a fait miroiter de grands trouble et des fâcheries du plus mauvais effet s'il ne cédait pas. Il fallait qu'il le fasse...il a fait interdire la pièce sous prétexte qu'elle était immorale et risquait de corrompre les esprits.

Les yeux de hide lancèrent des éclairs de fureur :

- La religion !! cracha-t-il. Puissent tous ces buveurs d'eau bénite aller au diable ! Ils ne savent même pas interpréter une pièce correctement ! Vous n'avez fait aucune insulte à ceux qui sont vraiment croyants, vous n'attaquiez que les hypocrites. Mais comme dit le proverbe, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Ceux qui se vexent font presque un aveu !

- Je sais mon garçon mais je n'y puis rien, dit tristement Molière en posant une main sur son épaule. Le roi m'a pourtant dit qu'il ne trouvait rien à redire à ma pièce mais qu'il fallait céder pour des raisons politiques. Je suis…je suis plus bouleversé que je ne saurais le dire. Que suis-je sans le soutien du roi ? Cette victoire de mes ennemis pourrait être suivie de beaucoup d'autres.

- N'arrêtez pas d'écrire surtout ! Et tentez de convaincre le roi de changer sa décision ! _Tartuffe_ est un chef d'œuvre, vous en étiez si fier ! Il ne peut pas tomber ainsi dans l'oubli !

- Oui…dire que je l'avais écrit pour lui, dit Molière d'un ton amer. Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il voulait et qu'il me soutiendrait. Mais que dis-je ? Mes ennemis ont usé de l'arme la plus forte, le roi n'avait pas le choix.

Là-dessus, Armande arriva et entoura les épaules de son mari avait sollicitude. Elle dit avec un regard de connivence à hide :

- Tu vas écrire une nouvelle pièce, meilleure encore que celle-ci en essayant d'éviter les sujets sensibles pour que personne ne puisse soulever suffisamment d'arguments contre toi.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Mais donnez-moi le temps de retrouver l'envie d'écrire…

Molière faisait peine à voir mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur _Tartuffe_ pour faire rentrer de nouvelles recette dans son théâtre, il lui fallut trouver un autre moyen de le conserver en activité.

Il s'était lié d'amitié avec un tout jeune auteur, Jean Racine, auquel il avait proposé de mettre en scène sa première pièce _La Thébaïde_. Ce fut un exercice périlleux pour la troupe, plus habituée au jeu vivant des comédies qu'aux alexandrins ronflants de la tragédie. hide surtout fut particulièrement ennuyé de devoir s'y mettre. Jamais encore il n'avait joué de tragédie. Il n'aimait pas déclamer ces vers qui l'ennuyaient à mourir, ni cette sombre histoire de guerre fratricide. Il détestait la tragédie pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle était l'apanage de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne dont faisaient partie beaucoup de leurs ennemis.

Malheureusement, Molière avait toujours eu comme désir profond de devenir tragédien. hide avait toujours trouvé cela stupéfiant. Son mentor semblait ravi de pouvoir enfin toucher sérieusement à ce genre qu'il avait toujours envié et s'exerçait à dire les vers avec emphase. Malgré toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui, hide était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas très doué ! Et que son visage et ses gestes trop expressifs n'allaient pas avec son rôle.

Les répétitions furent donc un calvaire pour le jeune comédien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se levait le matin en bougonnant, faute de motivation pour aller travailler. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une bonne farce bien dynamique à jouer ? Il avait du mal à le reconnaître vraiment mais depuis que Molière s'était lancé dans la haute comédie, il avait de moins en moins l'occasion de laisser s'exprimer tous les talents qu'il avait dans la _comedia_. Cette nouvelle toquade pour une tragédie l'inquiétait car il ne voulait pas avoir à en jouer régulièrement.

Racine avait un an de moins que lui et lui faisait l'effet d'un jeune présomptueux dont l'ambition n'était pas à la hauteur du talent. hide, qui n'avait aucun moyen de deviner ce qu'il allait devenir par la suite, ne pouvait que le juger d'après cette pièce médiocre. Racine était à ses yeux un écrivaillon barbant comme la pluie et de plus, assez désagréable dans sa façon de diriger la troupe en répétition. Rien n'était bon pour lui et il était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Certes, il avait des raisons puisque la troupe n'était pas douée pour ce genre de pièce.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné sa pièce aux autres théâtres ? râla hide à Armande au sortir d'une répétition.

- Parce que personne n'en aurait voulu probablement, répondit Armande avec pertinence. Il faut savoir démarrer au plus bas quand on est un jeune auteur et nous étions un théâtre beaucoup plus accessible que celui de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne. Ajoute à cela que Molière a eu la générosité de le prendre sous son aile.

Une générosité qui n'arrangeait pas hide. Il se trouvait mauvais comme un cochon lorsqu'il s'écoutait jouer ce que ne manqua pas de lui reprocher Racine :

- Polynice n'a pas à avoir ces gesticulations de pantin ! Vous jouez un prince pas un valet alors essayez d'avoir un peu plus de noblesse dans l'attitude !

Le jeu qu'on lui demandait était trop statique au goût de hide qui se sentait des fourmis dans le corps. Déjà de mauvaise humeur depuis plusieurs jours, le reproche de Racine le fit exploser et il lâcha ce qu'il se retenait de dire depuis plusieurs jours :

- Je fais de la comédie moi monsieur ! Portez donc votre pièce à ces faces morbides de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne et ils se feront une joie d'imprimer à votre pièce toute la morgue qu'elle mérite !

- hide !! tonna Molière qui se trouvait debout, à côté de Racine dans le parterre, ne parle pas sur ce ton et fais ce qu'on te dit ! La représentation est dans deux jours, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant. Mets-y un peu plus de bonne volonté !

hide faillit quitter la scène dans un mouvement de colère mais il se souvint tout d'un coup de ce qu'il devait à Molière. Laisser tomber la pièce à deux jours de la représentation, c'était le mettre dans un grand embarras et il ne put aller jusque-là. C'est pourquoi, il s'obligea à continuer mais dans son cœur, l'amertume était grande. Il en venait presque à espérer que la pièce soit un échec complet pour qu'il n'ait pas à la jouer plusieurs fois.

Molière voulut mettre les choses au clair avec lui le soir-même et le retint au théâtre après le départ de la troupe :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ces derniers temps ? Tu grognes sans arrêt et tu n'as jamais aussi mal joué.

- Vous me mettez moi, qui ait une formation de _comedia_, dans une tragédie et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? répliqua vivement hide avant de se rendre compte qu'il y allait un peu fort et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec Molière. Il poursuivit sur un ton plus calme :

- Monsieur…je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce rôle. Je déteste la tragédie, ce n'est pas pour faire cela que j'ai voulu devenir comédien. J'ai passé tellement de temps à la railler que j'ai l'impression d'être forcé de rentrer dans la peau de tout ces gens qui vous insultent. Et…la bouffonnerie me manque. Je sais que ce n'est pas noble, qu'on n'y dit pas de beaux vers, qu'on n'y trouve pas de hauts personnages et de grands sentiments mais peu m'importe, c'est cela mon univers et ce pour quoi je suis fait. Après tout, ne suis-je pas sorti de la boue du peuple ? Les larmoiements m'ennuient, je les laisse à ces messieurs de la haute et je préfère le sarcasme et le rire vivant.

- Tu te rabaisses un peu trop mon garçon car faire rire les gens est une mission aussi noble que de les émouvoir et plus difficile aussi, répondit Molière qui ne semblait pas fâché, et je te rappelle que je suis aussi issu « de la boue du peuple » comme tu le dis. Je comprends ton sentiment et je me rappelle de tes cabrioles chez les Italiens lorsque je t'ai trouvé. Tu explosais de vie et de joie et ta langue bien pendue les faisaient rire aux éclats. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de te demander te prendre sur toi pour cette pièce mais je te promets, que j'écrirai par la suite une nouvelle farce dans laquelle tu auras un rôle à ta mesure.

Le dramaturge esquissa un sourire :

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, je ne suis pas doué pour la tragédie ! Personne n'ose me le dire en face dans la troupe mais je ne suis pas assez prétentieux pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Pauvre Racine !, dit-il en riant. Je fais ce que je peux et j'espère arriver à limiter les dégâts. Tu sais, avant que tu arrives, lors de notre première représentation chez Monsieur, nous avions joué une tragédie qui a ennuyé tout le monde. Nous avons essayé de nous rattraper avec _Le Docteur amoureux_ et cette fois, tout le monde a rit !

- Oui je suis au courant de l'histoire, répondit hide en souriant. Alors je ferai de mon mieux monsieur pour ne pas gâcher la pièce.

Tous deux firent si bien que l'échec annoncé ne se produisit finalement pas et la pièce remporta un succès moyen de vingt représentations. On salua la performance d'Armande en Jocaste et il faut avouer qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser dans un rôle sérieux.

Cependant, Molière gardait toujours en travers de la gorge l'interdiction de _Tartuffe_. Ses détracteurs, au lieu de se calmer, trouvèrent là matière à renchérir toujours plus sur la justesse de cette décision. Il y avait là une excellente occasion de flatter le roi tout en insultant Molière à bon compte. De l'autre côté, le dramaturge, sa troupe et tous ses amis avaient l'habitude de se réunir souvent chez Boileau dans la bonne humeur. hide adorait ces soirées pleine de gaieté où il avait la chance de côtoyer certaines des personnes les plus spirituelles qu'il connaissait. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup lui-même car il était intimidé par les talents littéraires qui se trouvaient là mais il écoutait de toutes ses oreilles les vers légers et drôles qui s'y lisaient, les poèmes et les disputes bon enfant sur des points de littérature qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

« L'affaire Tartuffe » occupait l'essentiel de la conversation à cette époque et un soir, ce fut La Fontaine qui lut un placet qui venait tout juste d'être publié. Il avait été écrit par un certain Pierre Roullé et offrait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus boursouflé en matière de flatterie envers le roi. Le portait de Molière qu'il contenait était cruel mais l'auteur des _Fables_ avait préféré le ridiculiser. Debout sur sa chaise, sous les yeux de tous les convives hilares qui mangeaient et buvaient en abondance, il annonça d'une voix exagérément emphatique :

- _Le roi glorieux au monde, ou Louis XIV le plus glorieux de tous les rois du monde !!_

- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demande hide.

- C'est le titre.

Et chacun de rire aux éclats. La lecture du placet fut ponctuée de commentaires moqueurs, parfois un peu forcés comme si chacun craignait que Molière soit de nouveau blessé par cette violente attaque :

- _Un homme, ou plutôt un démon vêtu de chair et habillé en homme, et le plus signalé impie et libertin qui fût jamais dans les siècles passés, avait eu assez d'impiété et d'abomination pour faire sortir de son esprit diabolique une pièce toute prête à être rendue publique, en la faisant exécuter sur le théâtre, à la dérision de toute l'Eglise et au mépris du de ce qu'il y a de plus saint dans l'Eglise ordonnée du Sauveur pour la sanctification des âmes, à dessein d'en faire rendre l'usage ridicule, contemptible odieux. […] Mais Sa Majesté, après lui avoir fait un sévère reproche (…) lui a ordonné sous peine de perdre la vie d'en supprimer et déchirer, étouffer et brûler tout ce qui en était fait et de ne plus rien faire à l'avenir de si indigne et infamant [...]_

- Le roi n'a jamais présenté les choses sous cet angle, commenta tranquillement Boileau. Vous avez trouvé là quelque chose de très drôle mon bon La Fontaine et j'ai bien envie d'en faire une réponse qui fera sentir son ridicule à ce petit monsieur.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit La Fontaine en sautant de sa chaise. Une réponse venue de vous le flatterait trop. La meilleure façon de faire taire ces gens-là serait que notre Molière continue son œuvre comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. N'est-ce pas mon ami ?

hide se tourna vers le fond de la salle, étonné de n'avoir pas entendu la voix de son mentor depuis longtemps. Le dramaturge, plume à la main, était profondément absorbé dans la rédaction d'une lettre :

- Que faites-vous monsieur ? demanda hide depuis sa place. C'est une réponse ?

Molière sursauta comme brusquement tiré de ses pensées :

- Mmmmh ? Oh non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée que de répondre à ce cuistre. Je suis en train d'écrire au roi pour lui demander de reconsidérer sa décision. Cela me rend malade de voir que les imbéciles sont en train de gagner la partie.

- Vous croyez que le roi pourrait vraiment changer d'avis ? demanda hide d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Il y a bien peu de chances mais il n'y a rien à perdre, lui répondit Boileau avant de se lever. Je vous laisse un moment mes amis, profitez de ma maison comme si c'était la vôtre.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda La Fontaine. Je trouvais cela étrange que vous soyez habillé tout en noir.

- Aussi est-ce à une veillée funèbre que je me rends.

- Oh…un parent ?

- Non, un homme que j'appréciais beaucoup, le chevalier de Noirmoutiers.

La Fontaine fit un léger signe de dénégation pour signifier qu'il ne le connaissait pas. hide ouvrit de grands yeux choqués :

- Le…

- Vous le connaissiez ?

- Non…enfin pas très bien mais il m'a aidé dans un moment critique. Comment est-il mort ?

- Il souffrait de la tuberculose depuis longtemps. Le pauvre homme, soupira Boileau en mettant son manteau, il ne s'est jamais fait d'illusions sur son sort et il attendait le jour où il pourrait enfin cesser de souffrir. C'était quelqu'un d'honnête et de pur en dépit des gens qu'il fréquentait, que Dieu ait son âme.

Il sortit et hide échangea un regard désolé avec Molière. Autour d'eux, la soirée reprit tout aussi gaiment qu'avant puisque personne ne connaissait celui qui venait de mourir. Mais hide fut incapable de retrouver son entrain. Assis en silence dans un coin de la pièce, il pensa longuement à cet homme fragile et bon qui lui avait sauvé la vie et, de son côté, Molière faisait exactement la même chose.

Dans la petite chambre pleine de bougies, le silence était complet. Les mains croisées sur la poitrine, le visage pâle et paisible encadré d'un flot de cheveux bruns, Pata reposait. A son chevet, il n'y avait qu'une silhouette noire à la figure de cire qui ne semblait pas plus vivante que lui.

Yoshiki avait fermé la porte à clef alors qu'il savait qu'il y avait dehors beaucoup de gens qui attendaient pour la veillée. Immobile et appuyé sur le lit, il fixait le corps de Pata d'un regard morne. Il l'avait vu la veille au soir et il ne lui avait pas semblé plus mal en point que d'habitude. Il était mort au matin, tout seul, emporté par une ultime crise de toux.

Le regard de Yoshiki se fit peu à peu sombre et brillant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait s'enfuir de lui ses derniers lambeaux de sensibilité. Un rire métallique, parfaitement choquant pour la situation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se redressa et se pencha sur le mort :

- Comme tu dois être heureux d'être débarrassé de moi…

Il lui donna un baiser brusque et plein d'amertume. Puis il s'écarta du lit et marcha vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée en faisant sursauter le prêtre et les amis du mort qui étaient là. Sans leur accorder un regard, il fendit la foule et disparut dans les couloirs.

_1 Molière était connu à l'époque pour être souvent habillé de vert. C'était la couleur des bouffons d'après ce que j'ai pu lire._


	11. hide mondain

**Chapitre 11 : hide mondain. **

Molière avait écrit au roi pour plaider sa cause et défendre la moralité de sa pièce en mettant bien en évidence qu'elle avait été mal comprise et que les hypocrites avaient utilisé son seul point faible pour le faire céder. Le roi ne l'autorisa toujours pas à représenter sa pièce en public, cependant, il adoucit la sentence en permettant à Molière de la lire chez les particuliers.

Molière ne fut qu'à demi-satisfait mais il n'avait pas encore pris conscience que la situation présentait des avantages certains. Il avait suffit que _Tartuffe_ soit interdit à la représentation pour que tout le monde ait envie de connaître cette pièce qui défrayait la chronique ! Aussi, dés que l'ordonnance du roi fut connue, des dizaines d'invitations affluèrent chez Molière de la part de salons littéraires et de gens de haute noblesse. Le dramaturge se retrouva alors à l'été 1664, la coqueluche de la vie littéraire du moment. Trop sollicité pour assurer ses rôles au Palais-Royal, il les avait confiés à hide et, pendant que la troupe continuait de faire vivre le théâtre en rejouant les anciennes pièces, lui, courait les ruelles et régalait le monde de sa pièce.

Elle était très applaudie, on se la racontait et, par un effet boule de neige, tout Paris voulut bientôt avoir Molière chez soi. Cette vie mondaine l'amusait autant qu'elle l'épuisait. Il était tellement débordé qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire une nouvelle pièce qu'on lui réclamait souvent pour reléguer l'échec de _Tartuff_e au passé. Mais le dramaturge avait du mal à accepter qu'il reste à jamais une pièce écrite.

De son côté, hide, débarrassé de _La Thébaïde_, se régalait à nouveau à jouer des rôles comiques. La troupe reprenait parfois dans une seule journée, plusieurs des petites pièces en un acte du début de la carrière de Molière mais, même si elle était plus « relevée », sa préférée restait _Les Précieuses Ridicules_. Il était passé du rôle de Jodelet à celui de Mascarille et pouvait ainsi s'amuser comme un fou avec la réjouissante scène de l'impromptu qu'il déclamait toujours sur un ton différent en rendant son personnage aussi grotesque que possible.

Les attaques contre Molière finirent par se raréfier, sans doute par lassitude et l'été et l'automne passèrent ainsi dans une relative tranquillité qui fut brisée par le plus cruel drame qui pouvait encore toucher Molière. Son fils Louis, à peine âgé de dix mois, décéda d'une fièvre au mois de Novembre. Le dramaturge, déjà surmené et un peu malade, s'effondra physiquement et moralement. Il s'enferma chez lui avec Armande et cessa totalement ses activités mondaines.

A ce moment-là, un répit dans les représentations avaient permis à hide d'aller voir Toshi à Versailles. Mais il revint immédiatement à Paris dès qu'il eut vent de la nouvelle et alla frapper à la porte de son mentor pour lui apporter son soutien.

Ce dernier le reçut, couché dans son lit. A une époque où l'on croyait qu'un choc moral suffisait à rendre malade et même à tuer, les médecins mettaient son état sur le compte de la fatigue et du chagrin. En tout cas, sa vue fit peine à hide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme remarqua que son mentor avait pris un coup de vieux. Il n'avait que quarante-deux ans mais ses cheveux se striaient déjà de fils blancs et son visage se creusait de rides prématurées. Armande n'était pas là, elle était allée trouver consolation chez d'autres amis.

Même le roi, par l'intermédiaire de Colbert, avait envoyé des condoléances.

hide fit ce qu'il put pour trouver des mots réconfortants mais il savait bien que rien ne pouvait être vraiment efficace face à la perte d'un fils unique.

- Je suis si fatigué..., murmura Molière. Je ne suis plus sûr de l'utilité de ma tâche, de sa valeur…Plus d'une fois, je me suis demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux tout arrêter et me retirer dans quelque domaine à la campagne où je pourrai vivre en paix le reste de ma vie. Elle me semble avoir été si longue déjà.

- Vous dites cela parce que vous êtes déprimé, répondit hide. Le théâtre est toute votre vie, je suis sûr que vous vous ennuieriez sans lui. Et si vous arrêtez, qui d'autre pourra dénoncer les vices et les défauts des hommes ? Votre œuvre est d'utilité publique.

- Si j'en étais aussi sûr que toi, je n'hésiterai pas à continuer. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tout est vain. Je critique, je fais rire, j'indigne et après ? D'autres que moi l'ont fait, d'autres que moi le feront encore parce que je crois que les hommes ne changeront jamais. Et après ma mort, peut-être que personne ne se souviendra de mes pièces.

- Si vous vous taisez maintenant, c'est sûrement ce qui arrivera. Mais vous ne pouvez pas prévoir l'avenir alors ne serait-il pas mieux de parier comme ce Pascal dont j'ai entendu parler chez Monsieur Boileau ? Puisque vous ne saurez jamais ce que votre nom deviendra après votre mort, il est toujours mieux de persévérer en espérant passer à la postérité qu'en arrêtant tout maintenant.

Un faible sourire passa sur la figure de Molière :

- Je vois que tu écoutes bien nos conversations à défaut de parler beaucoup et ton esprit en a bien profité !

hide rosit légèrement :

- J'aime beaucoup ce que vous vous racontez là-bas mais j'ai trop l'impression d'être un sot pour me mêler à vos conversations. Je préfère apprendre en vous écoutant.

- Tu n'es pas sot loin de là et tu te formerais très vite en fréquentant les bons endroits. Puisque nous en sommes là, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- J'ai beaucoup d'engagements à honorer concernant les lectures privées de _Tartuffe_. Je voudrais que tu te rendes à ma place dans les salons.

- Moi ? Monsieur, je ne suis jamais allé dans ces endroits et j'ai peur d'y faire des maladresses.

- Ta tâche ne sera pas si dure, tu n'auras qu'à lire la pièce- ce que tu fais très bien- et à répondre aimablement aux questions qu'on te fera. Tu n'es pas un homme des bois et je te crois capable de t'adapter facilement. Du reste, personne n'attend de toi que tu te mettes à parler comme M. Voiture !

hide n'eut pas le courage de résister. Au fond, la perspective de pénétrer dans un milieu qu'il ne connaissait que par ce qu'on lui en avait raconté, l'emplissait de curiosité. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à participer à l'un des fameux Samedis de Mlle de Scudéry.

Cette femme, âgée de cinquante-sept ans, était alors l'une des personnalités les plus influentes de l'époque. Dans sa maison située dans le Marais, elle rassemblait tout ce que Paris pouvait compter de « beaux esprits » et de gens de lettres. C'était une précieuse, à qui Molière avouait gentiment avoir pensé en écrivant la pièce sur le sujet. hide n'était que plus impatient de juger sur pièce, ce milieu dont il avait souvent joué la caricature.

Habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements, il fut introduit dans un salon à la décoration raffinée où une douzaine de personnes étaient assises. Il y avait beaucoup de livres sur les tables et des tableaux sur les murs. Le plus proche ne lui était pas inconnu : _La Carte de Tendre_. Il esquissa un sourire tout en s'inclinant devant l'assistance qui s'était levée. L'éternelle vieille fille qui était la maîtresse des lieux déclara sur un ton de plaisanterie légère :

- Monsieur Matsumoto, je vous prierai d'être indulgent pour cette société qui avait peur de vous comme les brebis du loup.

- Pourquoi cela madame ?

- Votre maître nous a croquées avec tant de vérité impitoyable que je crains de lui fournir de nouvelles idées si vous n'êtes pas assez charitable pour vous dispenser de lui raconter ce que vous aurez vu aujourd'hui.

- Vous lui faites l'amitié d'accueillir chez vous une pièce injustement interdite alors vous pouvez être assurée de sa reconnaissance.

Mlle de Scudéry sourit puis demanda :

- Comment va-t-il depuis ce triste évènement ?

- Hélas, son moral est au plus bas et ce chagrin a affecté sa santé. Je tenais à soulager sa tâche pour lui permettre de se remettre au plus vite.

- Qui est son médecin ? J'en connais un excellent que je pourrais lui recommander.

- Il apprécierait sûrement cette intention madame mais il a les médecins en horreur depuis fort longtemps et il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour qu'ils l'approchent le moins possible.

- Prenez donc un siège et lisez-nous cette pièce que nous sommes si impatients d'entendre.

- Comment Madame ! Ce ne sont plus les « commodités de la conversation ? »

hide s'était permis cette petite pique, agrémentée de son plus beau sourire ! Tout le monde se mit à rire et l'une des femmes présentes répondit :

- Nous avons reconnu volontiers que notre langage exagérait un peu dans les périphrases donc nous nous sommes amendés. Vous pourrez faire part de cette victoire à monsieur Molière.

En fait de siège, hide dut s'asseoir sur un énorme pouf brodé et garni de rubans. Une fois installé, il commença la lecture de la pièce et se mit à faire le clown en contrefaisant sa voix pour chaque personnage et lorsqu'elle partait dans les aigues pour imiter les filles, il déclenchait une vraie vague de fous rires. Son visage aussi se mit à jouer d'expressions subtiles ou exagérées et il voyait bien que son public en redemandait.

Les femmes n'hésitaient pas à lui redemander de répéter des passages qu'elles trouvaient particulièrement amusants et les commentaires allèrent bon train au fil de la lecture. Personne ne trouva la pièce scandaleuse bien au contraire, des applaudissements terminèrent la lecture et chacun fut unanime à dire qu'il était injuste qu'elle soit interdite à la représentation :

- Pour moi, dit Mlle Scudéry, je reconnais quelques figures bien réelles dans ce portrait de Tartuffe et qui mériteraient qu'on les dévoile au grand jour ! Je vous fais mon compliment pour votre façon de lire monsieur, c'était délicieusement amusant !

hide la remercia. Il avait pensé s'en aller tout de suite après la représentation mais la maîtresse de maison le retint encore un moment parce qu'elle voulut qu'il leur raconte sa vie de comédien. Pour ces gens du monde et parfaitement chrétiens, la vie d'acteur avait quelque chose d'exotique. Le fait qu'elle sentait aussi légèrement le sulfure n'avait pas l'air de les rebuter. hide répondit à leurs questions sans se faire prier et on l'écouta avec un intérêt passionné.

A cette époque, le chocolat était une boisson à la mode, introduite en France par l'intermédiaire d'Anne d'Autriche. La reine actuelle, Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne en consommait tellement qu'elle en était souvent malade ! Seule une petite élite pouvait se procurer ce met rare et cher et hide eut la chance de s'en voir servir ce jour-là. Il considéra avec perplexité ce liquide brun à l'odeur agréable mais quand il le goûta, il retint une grimace de dégoût. C'était du cacao pur car on n'y mettait pas encore de sucre et il le trouva amer et écœurant. Mais puisqu'autour de lui, on se régalait, il se résigna à le boire en espérant ne plus avoir affaire à cette boisson par la suite.

Tout en prenant la collation, les invités discutaient à s'amusaient à échanger les derniers poèmes qui s'échangeaient dans les ruelles de Paris. hide put constater que tout était vraiment prétexte à rimer. Même la castration d'un chat d'une dame qu'il ne connaissait pas avait donné un poème !

_Ils n'ont vraiment que cela à faire de leurs journées ! _

Un homme proposa aussi une énigme que, paraît-il, il venait tout juste de composer pendant qu'on parlait :

_Mon corps est sans couleur comme celui des eaux_

_Et selon la rencontre, il change de figure._

_Je fais plus d'un trait que toute la peinture_

_Et puis mieux qu'un Apelle _**(NDA : peintre grec connu pour le réalisme de ses peintures)**_ animer mes tableaux._

hide doutait sérieusement que cette énigme soit improvisée. Elle devait plutôt avoir été préparée de longue date mais il avait déjà plus ou moins compris que ses gens faisaient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir l'air spirituel. Tout le monde autour se mit à réfléchir et il en fit de même sans vraiment croire qu'il pouvait trouver la solution. Le dernier vers lui posait problème (il avait compris un « appel »).

Comme celui qui avait posé l'énigme répétait les vers à ceux qui ne les avaient pas retenus, les yeux de hide dérivèrent sans y penser sur l'un des nombreux miroirs qui ornaient les murs. Et la solution surgit tout d'un coup dans son esprit avec la force de l'évidence :

- C'est un miroir !!

C'était beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne l'avait cru ! Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire tout haut mais il fut très gêné car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement participer.

L'auteur de l'énigme ouvrit des yeux tout ronds, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse vienne de lui :

- Mais oui c'est cela !

Mlle de Scudéry se mit à rire :

- Drôle et vif d'esprit, j'ai bien fait de vous inviter monsieur ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous aller participer à notre jeu du bout-rimé !

A ce moment-là, hide eut envie de fuir :

- Madame, permettez-moi de vous écouter sans participer. Je n'ai jamais composé le moindre vers et je me rendrais vraiment trop ridicule.

Heureusement pour lui qu'elle n'insista pas et hide se retrouva à devoir écouter chacun des invités improviser un poème sur des rimes données par avance. Vu la difficulté de l'exercice, il fallait vraiment beaucoup d'ingéniosité pour y parvenir en peu de temps. Mais au bout d'une heure, hide commença à s'ennuyer fermement. On lui demandait de juger des poèmes qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié à cause de leurs tournures alambiquées. Pour lui, ces gens vivaient dans un monde à part avec leur propre langage. De moins en moins à l'aise, il faisait des réponses de normand en essayant de cacher le fait que cette poésie était trop complexe pour lui parce que le français n'était pas sa langue maternelle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide et avait de plus en plus envie de partir. Et c'était sans compter cet affreux chocolat qu'il se forçait à terminer !

Enfin, certains invités commencèrent à donner des signes de départ. Il sauta sur l'occasion pour annoncer aussi le sien en prétextant une répétition au Palais-Royal. On le remercia aimablement sans qu'il puisse deviner l'impression réelle qu'il avait faite.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il quitta ce salon surchargé pour se retrouver dehors. Si les autres rendez-vous devaient ressembler à celui-ci, Molière lui avait mis sur les épaules une vraie corvée !

Son répit ne fut pas long puisqu'il dut se rendre dès le lendemain soir dans un autre salon tenu par la plus célèbre courtisane de son temps : Ninon de Lenclos.

Elle avait à l'époque cinquante-sept ans et un impressionnant tableau de chasse en matière d'amants. C'était aussi une amie de Molière.

Elle était encore belle malgré son âge et l'on disait que sa vie amoureuse, quoique plus discrète, était toujours aussi remplie. Les parents lui envoyaient même leurs fils pour qu'elle les « initie » ! Mais bien plus qu'une courtisane, c'était une femme d'une extrême intelligence et d'une grande culture, la reine de Paris.

Chez elle, l'ambiance était plus simple et plus bon enfant que chez Mlle de Scudéry. Il y avait plus de monde que toutes classes sociales. Ce fut elle qui vint vers hide et le présenta à tous les invités.

Le jeune homme ne le savait pas mais il venait de mettre les pieds dans le milieu libertin, encore très discret à l'époque. Tous les gens présent étaient athées ou sérieusement sceptiques vis-à-vis du dogme religieux imposé. Il y avait des protestants, des philosophes, des scientifiques, tout un microcosme de libres-penseurs qui élaboraient déjà quelques idées qui allaient fleurir plus tard au siècle des Lumières. Évidemment, l'Église et le roi les surveillaient du coin de l'œil.

La pièce de Molière avait là un public gagné d'avance et qui ne risquait pas de l'accuser d'impiété. Il aurait même pu aller beaucoup loin s'il l'avait voulu.

Il fut accueilli avec beaucoup d'amitié et moins de condescendance curieuse que chez les précieuses. Ninon de Lenclos le fit asseoir à côté d'elle et lui demanda des nouvelles de Molière, du théâtre et des prochaines pièces en préparation. Sachant qu'elle aimait les jeunes hommes, hide eut un peu peur qu'elle essaie de le séduire. Si cela avait dans sa nature, il aurait peut-être cédé car elle ne faisait vraiment pas son âge et la séduction se dégageait de son corps et de sa voix comme un parfum. Est-ce qu'elle pousserait la tolérance jusqu'à accepter la fréquentation d'un homosexuel ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Les conversations portaient sur des sujets bien différents. Pas de vers ni de dissertations sur l'amour mais on parlait de politique, de religion, de mathématiques et même d'étoiles et de planètes. hide, très intéressé par ces sujets nouveaux, se mit à poser des questions, trop curieux cette fois pour se laisser retenir par le fait qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Et on lui parla de choses stupéfiantes. Que les étoiles étaient d'autres mondes, aussi solides et vivants que pouvait l'être la Terre, qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres créatures ailleurs et que l'univers n'avait pas de fin. Il en avait le tournis mais certaines histoires lui faisait l'effet de contes tellement elles lui parurent invraisemblables. Si la Terre tournait sur elle-même, pourquoi on ne le sentait pas ? Et s'il y avait vraiment d'autres humains ailleurs…Alors tout ce que la religion racontait était à remettre en question. Ce fut cette pensée qu'il lui fit prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait parmi des gens aux idées périlleuses et qu'ils ne devaient sûrement pas raconter tout cela dans n'importe quel endroit.

On l'invita à lire la pièce, ce qu'il fit avec le même succès que la veille mais le meilleur de la soirée était à venir.

L'un des scientifiques avait apporté un étrange objet, une « lunette astronomique »et l'avait placée près de la fenêtre, levée vers le ciel. hide s'approcha et lui demanda à quoi cela servait :

- A observer le ciel mieux que vous ne pourrez jamais le faire avec vos deux yeux, répondit l'homme avec enthousiasme.

L'œil droit collé contre une espèce de petit tube, il actionnait une manette située sur le côté d'un long tube métallique et il poursuivit :

- La lune est pleine ce soir, on va avoir une vue magnifique ! Laissez-moi régler les derniers détails et vous ne regretterez pas d'être venu !

Les invités se rassemblèrent autour de l'objet. Honneur aux dames, ce fut elles qui regardèrent d'abord et les cris de ravissement qu'elles poussèrent accrurent singulièrement la curiosité de hide. Elles avaient déjà vu la lune tout de même alors que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si étonnant ?

Enfin, ce fut son tour de regarder et il comprit pourquoi tout le monde avait été si émerveillé. Avait-il bien regardé la lune auparavant ? Il avait devant lui une boule blanche si éclatante de lumière qu'il en fut d'abord ébloui. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas complètement blanche. Il distinguait des taches grises sur sa surface, des reliefs…Elle si grosse et semblait tellement près qu'il avait envie de tendre la main pour la toucher. D'un seul coup, il entrevit un monde immense de connaissances et de vérités merveilleuses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner. Libre des œillères que lui aurait donnée une croyance religieuse, il avait l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour percevoir tout cela et en être absolument bouleversé. Il devait se souvenir toute sa vie de l'extraordinaire émotion qu'il avait alors ressentie tandis qu'il contemplait le plus beau spectacle qu'il eût jamais vu.

Il resta tellement longtemps à regarder la lune que des rires amusés se faisaient entendre dans l'assistance. L'astronome lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

- Hé mon ami, seriez-vous devenu une statue ?

hide, un peu confus, se releva :

- Excusez-moi…c'est merveilleux.

L'homme eut un sourire indulgent devant sa mine chamboulée.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a des gens là-haut ? demanda hide. Des villes, des hommes, des animaux ?

- On n'en sait encore rien. Nous pensons que cette lunette est encore trop peu puissante pour nous permettre d'y voir suffisamment.

- Et pourquoi est-elle si blanche ? Est-ce qu'elle est couverte de neige ?

L'astronome se mit à rire :

- Je vous raconterai tout si vous y tenez.

- Oh oui, je veux tout savoir !

Ninon de Lenclos apparut alors et s'écria gaiement :

- Alors vous avez vos entrées ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira ! Les scientifiques de cet endroit raffolent des esprits curieux prêts à les écouter, cela les change tellement des condamnations !

hide accepta avec enthousiasme.

Cinq minutes après, alors qu'il parlait avec l'astronome autour d'un verre de vin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une arrivée tardive. Par réflexe, hide tourna la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu. Ce dernier passa tout près de lui et, se faisant, lui lança un long regard vert sous une frange de cheveux blonds : un éclair qui s'imprima dans l'esprit de hide. Il ne bougea plus de sa place de toute la soirée mais les paroles de l'astronome lui parvinrent pourtant de plus loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à quitter les lieux, les yeux verts se tournèrent souvent vers lui, le rendant sourd et aveugle à tout autre chose.

**Pour le salon précieux, je suis sûre de ce que je raconte car c'est un cours sur la poésie précieuse qui m'a donné l'idée de faire ça. Par contre, pour la soirée de Ninon de Lenclos, j'ai beaucoup extrapolé et je me suis fait plaisir en baladant hide dans toutes sortes de milieux de l'époque ! ^^**


	12. Les liaisons dangereuses

**Chapitre 12 : Les liaisons dangereuses. **

Molière avait fini par relever la tête et en février 1665, il donna une nouvelle pièce : _Dom Juan_. Le sujet, venu d'Espagne, était alors à la mode et d'autres pièces sur le même thème se jouaient dans Paris. Molière avait peut-être pensé se mettre à l'abri d'une nouvelle cabale en présentant un sujet presque banal mais c'était méconnaître son propre talent et la ténacité de ses détracteurs. Son Dom Juan était trop flamboyant, trop bien avantagé dans son rôle pour que l'on croit qu'il s'agissait là d'une dénonciation du libertinage. Même la fin tragique ne suffit pas à calmer les dévots qui, comme d'habitude, se mirent à crier au loup et à accuser la pièce d'impiété. Ce qui devait mener Dom Juan au rang de mythe dans les siècles à venir, fit malheureusement le malheur de Molière à son époque. Sa pièce ne fut pas plus comprise que _Tartuffe_ car les désordres commencèrent dés la deuxième représentation.

Il fallait quand même reconnaître que Molière, encore ulcéré par les attaques qu'il avait subi, avait mis dans la bouche de son personnage des discours qui ressemblaient à cinglants règlement de compte :

_Il n'y a plus de honte maintenant à cela : l'hypocrisie est un vice à la mode, et tous les vices à la mode passent pour vertus. (…) la profession d'hypocrite a de merveilleux avantages. C'est un art de qui l'imposture est toujours respectée, et, quoiqu'on la découvre, on n'ose rien dire contre elle. _

La polémique, qui s'était calmée après l'interdiction de _Tartuffe_, reprit donc avec violence avec, évidemment, la compagnie du Saint-Sacrement en tête, et toutes les grenouilles de bénitiers qui se mirent à vouer Molière au bûcher. Ils firent tant et si bien que le roi alla jusqu'à conseiller à Molière de supprimer la scène 2 de l'acte III où Dom Juan fait la charité à un pauvre à condition qu'il blasphème.

hide ne jouait pas dans cette pièce (tous les acteurs de la troupe ne participaient pas forcément à tout ce qui se faisait) mais il fut là à chaque représentation qui, malheureusement, s'arrêtèrent assez vite. Pour Molière, déjà moralement fragilisé, ce nouveau déchaînement contre lui fut un coup terrible. Il semblait ne plus avoir de forces pour répondre et ne croyait plus en lui. La crise recommença, son humeur s'assombrit encore. Il traînait à présent un visage vieilli et triste et hide, qui ne pouvait que regarder cette catastrophe, en bouillait de rage impuissante. Comme il aurait voulu tous les voir pendus !

Et puis…un miracle. Une merveilleuse surprise surgit soudain au mois d'Août. Le roi nomma la troupe de Molière, Troupe du Roi et le gratifia d'une pension de six mille livres.

C'était le plus grand honneur qu'on pouvait donner à une troupe de comédiens. Un honneur qu'avait déjà reçu celle de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne...Paris se retrouva donc avec deux troupes royales qui ne se supportaient pas déjà avant.

Un tel revirement du roi s'expliquait peut-être par le fait qu'il avait estimé ne pas avoir assez soutenu Molière contre les attaques et cette réponse, tombée de si haut, musela presque totalement les mauvaises langues. La polémique s'éteignit tout d'un coup, du moins en apparence, apportant un peu de paix à Molière.

Quand il apprit la nouvelle, hide partit dans un immense fou rire :

- Bon sang, je voudrais voir la tête des tragédiens en ce moment, surtout celle de cet idiot de Sugizo ! Ils doivent en crever de dépit !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire car, par en-dessous, la rivalité entre les deux troupes tourna à la guerre.

Le roi avait-il un côté sadique ? C'est que l'on pensa lorsqu'il invita les deux troupes à venir jouer dans une semaine de fêtes au château de Saint-Germain !1 Molière avait renoncé à jouer _Dom Juan_ mais le roi la lui demanda expressément pour ce soir-là. Quant aux tragédiens, ils allaient jouer _Alexandre le Grand_ de…Racine !

Une brouille avait eu lieu entre Molière et lui au sujet de cette pièce. Au départ, il l'avait faite jouer par Molière mais, insatisfait de la prestation de sa troupe qui n'était vraiment pas faite pour la tragédie, il était allé la porter à l'Hôtel de Bourgogne sans rien dire à Molière ! Évidemment, ce dernier l'avait vécu comme un coup bas et s'était bien promis de ne plus jamais adresser un mot à « ce petit ingrat. »

L'atmosphère promettait donc d'être doublement explosive, surtout que les deux troupes allaient devoir jouer successivement sur la même scène.

Même s'il ne jouait pas dans la pièce, hide tint absolument à venir, un peu par goût de la zizanie, un peu pour veiller sur son mentor pour lequel il s'inquiétait toujours. Il allait être entouré d'ennemis et, même s'il était sous le nez du roi, hide n'aurait pas pu rester tranquillement chez lui.

Les problèmes commencèrent dés le premier jour de l'arrivée de la troupe à Saint-Germain. Les deux troupes s'évitaient comme la peste et, quand il arrivait à deux comédiens de se croiser, ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Il n'y avait pas de bagarre- la présence du roi rendant la chose impensable- mais une lourde ambiance et les coups bas se faisaient discrètement.

Il fit un temps exécrable. La troupe des tragédiens, par une mauvaise intention évidente, monopolisa la salle de théâtre pour leurs répétitions, rendant celle de Molière impossible. Ils ne purent même pas aller répéter dans le jardin à cause de la pluie ! Le château étant plein puisque la Cour entière y résidait, le seul endroit calme où ils purent se réfugier fut…les écuries !

Assis sur une botte de foin, hide assistait aux répétitions, l'œil noir de voir la troupe réduite à cette situation. Par fierté, Molière n'avait pas voulu se plaindre au roi. De plus, il semblait que sa maladie ne voulait pas guérir totalement. Il était souvent fatigué et sujet à des crises de toux. Les courants d'air qu'il y avait dans les écuries ne seraient sûrement pas bons pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'en alla avec dans l'optique d'aller jeter un œil à la salle de théâtre pour voir si les tragédiens n'avaient pas enfin dégagé le plancher. Comme par hasard, il arriva devant au moment où la troupe faisait une pause. Dans le couloir, il se retrouva donc en terrain hostile, sous les yeux des comédiens qui le toisèrent avec un mépris mêlé de moquerie. Parmi eux se trouvait Sugizo, le regard mauvais et triomphant. Il plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté :

- Mais quelle est cette odeur infecte ? Je crois bien que cela sent l'écurie ici ! Ou pire encore : le gueux qui en revient !

Ils se mirent tous à rire et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la moutarde monte au nez de hide.

- Riez, riez c'est la seule chose que vous pouvez faire à présent que le roi nous a reconnu égaux à vous ! répliqua-t-il. Peu importe que nous répétions dans les écuries, nous aurons quand même du succès ce soir et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez y faire !

Sugizo ne répondit qu'en riant. Il s'approcha de hide qui, craignant qu'il essaie encore de le poignarder, se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Mais Sugizo ne fit que tirer un brin de paille qui était resté accroché à ses cheveux en disant :

- Tu as une grande gueule comme tous les Italiens. Mais la faveur du roi ne durera peut-être pas, il a déjà montré qu'il ne suivait pas ton cher Molière sur tous les terrains. De plus…, il n'a pas l'air en forme. Tu devrais lui porter quelque chose de chaud, il fait froid dans les écuries ! Et une mauvaise grippe est si vite arrivée…et que deviendrez-vous sans lui ?

- Ne l'enterrez pas si vite, pour l'instant il est bien vivant et au sommet de sa faveur. Comme cela doit être effrayant pour vous…l'hégémonie de l'Hôtel de Bourgogne est enfin remis en question. La tragédie et la comédie vont pouvoir se battre à armes égales !

- A armes égales, non mais tu rêves ! La comédie ne sera toujours qu'un divertissement de pouilleux ! Si le roi a la faiblesse de la tolérer à la cour, ce n'est pas parce qu'il la trouve aussi haute que la tragédie. C'est parce qu'il a besoin d'un bouffon ! Molière n'est rien d'autre qu'un pantin grotesque dont il se sert quand il a envie de se changer les idées ! Les bouffons sont là pour qu'on rit d'eux et quand ils meurent personne ne les regrettent ! Ton Molière finira dans quelque fosse commune et le roi se dépêchera de prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour le distraire !

Le poing de hide partit tout seul dans la figure de Sugizo qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Mais hide regretta tout de suite son geste. Non pas parce qu'il avait fait du mal à Sugizo mais parce qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction de faiblesse. Il s'était senti faible et incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit pour le faire taire alors il avait usé des poings. Les autres se précipitèrent pour lui faire sa fête mais Sugizo les arrêta d'un geste.

Il se baissa vers hide, un rictus de colère sur son visage au nez saignant :

- Typiquement populeux…si nous n'étions pas à la cour, je finirais ce que j'aurais voulu faire la dernière fois au Petit-Bourbon. Prends garde…si Molière est difficile à atteindre pour le moment, toi tu ne l'es pas. Ta mort ne fera pas pleurer grand monde.

hide ne baissa pas le regard et tremblait de rage. Sugizo ordonna aux autres acteurs de le faire sortir et hide fut traîné brusquement hors du bâtiment non sans récolter des coups de poings et des coups de pieds à cause de sa résistance. Il fut jeté dehors, comme il avait voulu le faire un jour avec Sugizo. Une pure humiliation qui lui noua étroitement l'estomac. Sugizo avait gagné cette manche, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver et montrer que ces paroles l'avaient atteint. Quel idiot… Et maintenant, la menace planait sur sa propre tête. Il le croyait capable de tout.

En le voyant revenir abîmé, Molière voulut savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il faillit se fâcher contre hide :

- Quel besoin avais-tu d'aller là-bas pour leur chercher noise ? Sugizo est un homme dangereux, tu le savais déjà ! Tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de provoquer quand il ne faut pas !

hide ne put que baisser la tête sous les reproches. Molière soupira d'exaspération puis il reprit :

- Écoute... je veux que tu rentres à Paris. Retourne chez toi et tiens-toi tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi, je ne risque rien ici et quand bien même, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu ne pourrais rien y faire ! Mais je ne veux plus te laisser en présence de Sugizo.

- Monsieur…je suis désolé…

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Pour une fois, hide manqua de bagou et d'envie de se justifier parce que la colère de Molière lui faisait mal au cœur et qu'il sentait bien qu'il avait eu tort. Il faisait une mine si contrite que Molière posa la main sur son épaule, déjà radouci :

- Allez mon garçon. Fais attention à toi quand tu sors dans la rue. Reste chez toi et profite-en pour te reposer.

hide dut donc quitter Saint-Germain, le cœur lourd.

Mais il s'ennuya si vite, une fois arrivé chez lui qu'il n'hésita pas plus longtemps à profiter de la permission de Ninon de Lenclos. Il retourna donc passer ses soirées dans son salon.

L'homme aux yeux verts était toujours là. Il ne venait jamais vers hide et ce dernier n'osait pas s'approcher de lui. Mais leurs regards se croisaient souvent ce qui mettait hide dans grand trouble car il était d'une époustouflante beauté. Il avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés comme ceux des anges, des jambes élancées et un visage carré aux lèvres pleines. Ses yeux stupéfiaient hide qui n'en avait jamais vu d'une couleur aussi intense. Ces regards étaient très loin d'être innocents car il pouvait clairement y lire un désir grandissant. Si cet homme avait su qu'il était homosexuel, il lui aurait sûrement déjà sauté dessus.

Pour hide, la situation n'était pas facile du tout parce qu'il était vraiment très tenté. Toshi était loin, il ne le voyait pas souvent et cet homme était vraiment trop séduisant. Depuis un an et demi qu'il était avec Toshi, il avait toujours été d'une totale fidélité mais là, il se demandait vraiment si ce serait si grave que cela de s'autoriser une petite parenthèse. Après tout, ses sentiments restaient à Toshi non ? Ce serait juste une fois et ce ne serait que du physique !

A force d'entendre parler d'aventures diverses et d'amour inconstant dans ce milieu très libre, pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'une trahison. Il n'y aurait pas de relation suivie avec cet homme et Toshi n'en saurait rien.

Il se passa enfin du nouveau, une semaine après la première visite de hide dans cette maison. Tout le monde était réuni à la même table et cette fois, l'inconnu vint s'asseoir à côté de hide. Ce dernier respira discrètement pour masquer son trouble mais sous la table, il sentit une jambe se coller à la sienne. Cette fois, c'était du concret.

hide ne bougea pas pendant un moment, non pas par peur de se faire rejeter car il n'y avait plus le moindre doute sur les désirs de cet homme, mais parce qu'il se demandait encore s'il pouvait faire une entorse à son histoire avec Toshi. Comme elle était chaude cette cuisse pressée contre la sienne ! Il sentait sur son visage le regard vert qui lui mettait le feu aux joues.

Discrètement, sa main droite se posa sur la jambe de l'inconnu et aussitôt, ce dernier la saisit et la fit remonter le long de sa cuisse. hide eut soudain du mal à respirer et n'entendait plus un mot de ce qui se disait autour.

L'inconnu se pencha imperceptiblement à son oreille et sa voix fit courir un frisson dans le dos du comédien :

- Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur vous hide.

- Comment savez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il en tournant vers lui - bonté divine, vu d'aussi près, il était irrésistible !

Le jeune homme blond esquissa un sourire malicieux :

- Je vous ai déjà vu sur scène de nombreuses fois.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Bélian. Je suis un simple soldat mais amateur de beauté et curieux de tout, c'est pour cela que je viens ici. Mme de Lenclos est toujours fort accueillante envers moi.

Accueillante oui…et sûrement pas que dans son salon, pensa hide. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant car la beauté de cet homme aurait pu faire se damner une religieuse !

Bélian…un nom hors norme pour quelqu'un qui l'était tout autant. Il parlait d'une voix basse et grave en le regardant jusqu'au fond des yeux. hide ne put soutenir son regard durant les première secondes mais, bien décidé enfin à ne pas laisser passer une telle occasion, il garda le sien relevé et le soutint hardiment.

- Vous prenez beaucoup de risques. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas être ce que vous pensiez.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas été, vous m'auriez sans doute reproché vertement de vous dévisager ainsi. Mais vous avez rougi et vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de m'observer vous aussi. Je ne suis pas si imprudent car j'ai agi en fonction de tous les signes que je recevais de vous.

hide en resta coi avec l'impression de s'être fait un peu manipuler. Néanmoins, il sourit et répondit :

- D'accord, vous êtes très fort !

Sous la table, les mains jouaient à des jeux dangereux et la soirée perdit totalement de son intérêt pour hide qui ne pensa plus qu'à entraîner Bélial dans un endroit beaucoup plus intime.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour partir d'ici ?

hide sursauta légèrement et regarda l'homme avec surprise tellement il avait eu l'air d'avoir lu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier expliqua avec amusement :

- Vous avez un visage vraiment très expressif qui reflète tout ce que vous pensez. Vous venez de jeter un coup d'œil si parfaitement ennuyé à la salle que j'ai compris que vous aviez envie de partir.

Cet homme était un redoutable observateur. C'en était même un peu inquiétant mais hide n'allait pas reculer pour si peu. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher et ce ne serait que l'histoire d'une nuit. Sans perdre davantage de temps, il se leva, suivi de Bélian et ils saluèrent leur hôtesse et l'assistance avant de s'en aller.

Ils ne se dirent presque rien tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans la pénombre. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire et ils en avaient aussi envie l'un que l'autre. Le cœur de hide battait d'excitation quand il coulait un regard vers la silhouette de son compagnon en pensant à ce qu'il devait y avoir sous ses habits.

Belian l'entraîna chez lui, dans un petit logis formé d'une antichambre et d'une chambre à coucher. C'est avec une bougie à la main que Bélian l'y introduisit. La bougie fut posée sur la table de chevet et un feu fut allumé dans la cheminée pour permettre d'y voir plus clair. Toute la pièce fut teintée d'une tremblotante lumière qui dessinait des ombres allongées sur les murs.

hide regardait le lit :

- Je préfère te prévenir : j'ai déjà quelqu'un et…

Mais soudain, Bélian l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise. Il eut juste le temps de croiser ses iris d'absinthe avant qu'il ne lui administre un baiser qui ressemblait à une morsure et qui fit bouillir ses sens.

- J'aime les histoires brèves, répondit Bélian entre deux baisers.

Puis les vêtements commencèrent à tomber, prélude à une nuit de feu.

***************

- Parle-moi de celui que tu aimes.

hide n'aurait pas su dire quelle heure il était car les volets de la chambre étaient restés fermés et le feu dans la cheminée était éteint. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il venait de passer les heures les plus torrides de sa vie. Le corps de Bélian était un appel au vice, un ensorcellement perpétuel. Ils l'avaient fait dans toutes les positions possibles, aussi insatiables l'un que l'autre. Un ébat terminé, leur respiration reprise, ils se jetaient à nouveau l'un sur l'autre et les draps et le sol tâchés de sperme témoignaient de chaque orgasme.

Bélian venait de poser cette question d'une voix haletante tandis qu'ils étaient sur le lit, hide couché sur son dos et encore en lui. hide se retira et roula sur le côté en fermant les yeux. La fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir mais quelle nuit ! Il n'était pas prêt de la regretter ! Il ferma les yeux et répondit :

- Il s'appelle Toshi. Il travaille comme jardinier à Versailles. On est ensemble depuis un an et demi.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- De tout mon cœur.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non.

Bélian aussi était sur le côté mais il lui tournait le dos. hide se colla à lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le caresser. Il l'entendit soupirer d'aise et le sentit réagir encore.

- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir été mon meilleur amant. En général, ils n'arrivent jamais à me suivre aussi longtemps.

- Tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait découvrir que j'étais aussi endurant ! répliqua hide en riant.

Il ne voulait plus sortir de là. Il voulait rester dans ce lit chaud, contre ce corps sur lequel se promenaient inlassablement ses doigts.

hide n'aimait pas les peaux trop blanches comme celles des aristocrates mais celle de Bélian, bien qu'il soit blond, avait juste ce qu'il fallait de hâle. Il lui avait avoué qu'il allait souvent se baigner dans la Seine du côté du quai Saint-Bernard, un endroit où il était bien connu que les femmes allaient se promener pour se rincer l'œil à moindre frais. Comme soldat, il était agréablement musclé et sa croupe hide invitait à la débauche.

L'esprit cotonneux, il était en train de s'endormir mais Bélian était de nouveau excité par sa main qui continuait de le caresser. hide se retrouva retourné sur le côté opposé, une jambe relevée avec les mains de son amant sur ses fesses :

- Je suis fatigué…marmonna-t-il paresseusement.

- Moi aussi mais regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis, souffla Bélian contre sa nuque. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin que tu bouges.

hide le sentit entrer en lui une fois de plus et le laissa faire, dans un état de parfaite décontraction. Le plaisir diffus qu'il en ressentit le fit gémir doucement puis il glissa dans le sommeil après une délicieuse et dernière jouissance.

Il finit quand même par quitter l'appartement avec le sentiment de revenir d'une parenthèse hors du monde et du temps. La rue l'agressa presque lorsqu'il s'y retrouva ainsi que la lumière du soleil. Il était entré chez Bélian vers 22 h, on était le lendemain en fin d'après-midi.

1 Là j'invente, je précise ! XDD


	13. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur

**Chapitre 13 : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.**

Bélian partit en campagne avec son régiment et hide ne devait jamais le revoir. Il n'en conçut aucun chagrin car il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une relation suivie avec lui et sa présence au salon de Ninon de Lenclos aurait fini peut-être par devenir embarrassante pour lui. Il referma donc sans mal la parenthèse qu'il avait ouverte avec lui

Malheureusement, il s'aperçut quelques semaines plus tard que ce moment de folie allait avoir des conséquences dont il se serait bien passé. Il remarqua, sur ses parties génitales, une étrange lésion rose non douloureuse mais qui l'alarma. Après avoir consulté un médecin, le couperet tomba : il avait contracté la syphilis.

C'était une maladie extrêmement répandue et qui ne pouvait lui avoir été transmise que par Bélian. Une onde de colère et de révolte submergea hide, qui eut le sentiment que cette maladie lui avait été envoyée par une espèce de Dieu sadique pour le punir d'avoir trompé Toshi. Le médecin qui l'ausculta l'assura qu'il pouvait s'en sortir et lui prescrit un remède assez nouveau à l'époque qui était une pommade…au mercure !

Comme la maladie avait été prise dés son début, hide n'eut pas trop d'angoisses pour sa vie, pensant qu'un traitement rapide suffirait à l'en débarrasser. Ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup plus, ce fut Toshi. La syphilis était très contagieuse donc, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ne pourrait plus faire l'amour avec lui. Et comment allait-il lui expliquer ça ? S'il évoquait la syphilis, Toshi comprendrait immédiatement qu'il avait eu des relations avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait si honte qu'il ne parla de son état à personne et pire encore, alors qu'il avait le temps d'aller voir Toshi, il n'y alla pas et lui écrit en lui disant qu'il était trop occupé. C'était lâche et le problème n'était pas réglé d'un pouce mais il se sentait encore incapable d'affronter Toshi et de lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait.

Malheureusement, le sort ne voulut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Un jour, hide trouva Toshi sur le pas de sa porte. Il était rare que le jardinier puisse quitter Versailles pour venir à Paris. Aussi Toshi arborait-il un grand sourire lorsqu'il lui tomba dans les bras à peine la porte ouverte :

- Surprise ! J'ai profité de l'un de mes rares congés. Je sais que tu es occupé, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te gênerai pas, je voulais seulement te voir un peu.

- Toshi je…je suis content que tu sois venu.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Mais hide se sentait vraiment très mal et pris au piège. Apparemment, Toshi n'avait pas encore remarqué sa gêne et hide fut obligé de le repousser doucement avant de perdre totalement le courage de lui dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Toshi.

- Toshi…il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Assis-toi.

Les sourcils froncés, Toshi s'assit sur une chaise et attendit.

hide passa plusieurs secondes à se tordre les mains en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir lui expliquer. Mais à sa grande surprise, Toshi lui demanda soudainement :

- Tu m'as trompé ?

hide le regarda d'une telle façon que c'était un aveu. Un sourire un peu amer apparut sur le visage de Toshi :

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, tu as quelque chose à m'avouer et tu en es très embarrassé. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

- Toshi…Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'essaierai pas de me justifier parce que je n'ai pas d'excuses. Je voulais te le dire parce que…cet homme…m'a contaminé avec la syphilis. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'attrapes aussi.

Le visage du jardinier s'affaissa :

- La syphilis ? hide ! Est-ce que tu te soignes au moins ?

- Oui, oui…on m'a dit que je pouvais guérir. Seulement, je ne dois plus avoir de relations avec personne.

- Qui était ce type ?

- Il s'appelait Bélian, c'était un soldat que j'avais rencontré chez Ninon de Lenclos. Mais je te jure que je ne l'aime pas ! Il est parti, c'était l'affaire d'une seule nuit et je ne l'ai jamais revu !

Toshi se leva sans répondre et resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées. hide avait peur du premier mot qui sortirait de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour se défendre et n'osait même pas s'approcher de lui. Finalement, Toshi demanda :

- hide…ne crois-tu pas qu'on devrait…faire une pause ?

hide pâlit, n'osant pas comprendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Au fond, je ne suis pas si étonné. On ne se voit que de temps en temps alors c'est normal que tu aies fini par céder à quelqu'un d'autre. On est ensemble depuis deux ans mais plus j'y pense et…plus je me dis qu'au fond, nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Je me demande si on fait bien de continuer.

- Mais enfin Toshi, je t'aime moi !!! s'indigna hide. C'est pas par manque ou quoi ce que ce soit que j'ai couché avec ce type ! Juste par bêtise ! Ou alors…si tu dis ça, c'est que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Toshi leva les yeux vers lui et hide sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine parce que dans le regard de Toshi, il y avait déjà une réponse désolée.

- Réponds-moi…, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'aime plus. En fait, je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je ressens. Nous nous voyons si peu souvent que parfois je me demande si notre relation n'est pas simplement basée sur une habitude aveugle. Tu crois que nous pouvons continuer encore longtemps ainsi ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis il avoua :

- hide…je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir trompé. Parce que j'ai fait la même chose.

hide crut que le sol s'ouvrait sur ses pieds. Comme il ne répondait pas, Toshi poursuivit :

- Tu me manquais. J'en avais assez de te voir un mois sur deux. Je te suis resté fidèle longtemps parce que je t'aimais et que je pensais qu'un jour, je trouverai le moyen de me rapprocher de Paris pour être plus près de toi. Mais ma tentation s'est présentée presque en même temps que la tienne. Un vieil ami que j'ai connu avant toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment de sentiments pour lui mais…tu vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Alors je voudrais qu'on arrête, ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Pour voir si nous sommes toujours vraiment attachés l'un à l'autre.

- Moi je n'ai pas doutes…, dit hide d'une voix remplie de chagrin et de colère. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! Je pense à toi tout le temps ! A chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien ou de mal, la première pensée que j'ai c'est « il faut que je le raconte à Toshi ! »

- Je suis désolé. Ne le prends pas pour une vengeance. Je vais retourner à Versailles.

- Et moi ? demanda aigrement hide. Je fais quoi ? J'attends sagement que tu décides si tu veux encore de moi ou pas ?

Toshi répondit doucement :

- Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Considère-toi donc comme libre. Si je te perds, je l'aurais bien cherché mais tu n'es pas responsable et je te fais assez souffrir ainsi. Mais je suis incapable de mentir dans ce genre de circonstances. Quand je te dis « je t'aime », je veux le ressentir jusqu'au fond de mon cœur. Ce n'est plus le cas alors il fallait que je sois franc et que je prenne du temps pour faire le point.

- Oui…je peux bien te reconnaître ça. Tu ne mens jamais. Un autre m'aurait peut-être trompé dans mon dos pendant des années sans rien me dire. Mais dis-moi : je te dégoûte à cause de cette histoire de syphilis ?

- Non crois-moi. J'avais déjà pensé à cette décision avant de venir.

Mais Toshi semblait inquiet pour lui et profondément navré d'avoir à le faire souffrir.

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

hide redressa le nez et feignit un sourire :

- Et quand ce ne serait pas le cas ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je te le dirais ? Je ne supplie pas les gens.

- Oui je sais et je n'aurais pas aimé te voir le faire.

- Alors vas-y maintenant. J'espère que je vais te manquer.

Toshi sembla vouloir s'approcher de lui mais finalement, il se ravisa et il sortit lentement de la pièce, sans plus un mot.

hide resta longtemps assis sur une chaise, à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout d'un coup, la vision de son Toshi angélique s'estompait. Dans son illusion, il avait toujours cru que ses sentiments ne se terniraient jamais, qu'il n'aimait pas de la même façon que les autres. Au final, c'était lui qui avait été le plus constant des deux. Concernant le fait qu'il l'avait trompé, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Cela lui semblait presque comme un juste retour des choses.

_Notre couple n'a aucune avenir c'est vrai. Aucun avenir n'est possible pour deux hommes. Même si nous avions pu nous voir plus souvent, il nous aurait fallu rester cachés pour le restant de nos jours. _

Et pourtant, il aimait toujours Toshi et se sentait une boule à l'estomac à la pensée qu'il risquait de ne jamais revenir vers lui. Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il revienne ! Il se débrouillerait pour venir plus souvent à Versailles, essaierait de l'aider à trouver du travail sur Paris. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir !

_Je vais le laisser tranquille pendant quelques temps et si je vois qu'il ne revient pas de lui-même, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour le récupérer. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre alors il y a encore de l'espoir ! _

Il put ainsi conserver un moral à peu près correct mais les jours qui suivirent fut bien tristes. A plusieurs reprises, il eut envie de prendre la plume pour écrire à Toshi une lettre débordante de sentiments. Mais à chaque fois, sa fierté l'arrêta. Certes, il voulait récupérer son amant mais il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de lui courir après.

Pendant ce temps, Molière oscillait toujours entre beaux jours et mauvais jours à cause de sa santé précaire. Quand on le regardait, on voyait que les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait subies l'avaient vieilli prématurément.

_Dom Juan_ avait fini par être censuré également. La troupe se retrouvait donc sans nouvelle pièce à jouer et pour ne rien arranger, des dissensions éclatèrent au point que plusieurs comédiens partirent rejoindre le théâtre du Marais.

Molière ne riait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il lui fallut redoubler d'inspiration pour pallier vite le manque à gagner occasionné par les doubles interdictions de Tartuffe et de Dom Juan. Cette fois, il ne prit pas le risque de toucher à un sujet dangereux mais _L'Amour Médecin_ qu'il écrivit à ce moment-là ressemblait à un règlement de compte de la part de cet homme qui avait une dent contre les médecins depuis son enfance. Même malade, il restait d'ailleurs un patient terrible et extrêmement méfiant envers les traitements qu'on lui préconisait et il refusait systématiquement de se faire saigner.

hide pouvait tout de même se réjouir de retrouver un rôle dans une vraie farce telles qu'il les affectionnait. Il se plongea dans les répétitions pour oublier ses soucis de cœur et continua de se changer les idées dans le salon de Ninon de Lenclos.

Une quinzaine de jours après sa séparation d'avec Toshi, hide fut enlevé alors qu'il marchait dans la rue à la tombée de la nuit, après une journée passée à répéter au Palais Royal. Un carrosse sans armoiries s'arrêta près de lui. Quelqu'un l'attrapa et le tira à l'intérieur. Il commença à se débattre et à crier mais un violent coup assené à l'arrière de sa tête le fit taire immédiatement.


	14. Le château maudit

**Chapitre 14 : Le château maudit.**

hide se réveilla avec l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Il gémit de douleur et se prit la tête à deux mains en roulant sur le côté sur une couche extrêmement moelleuse. Où était-il bon sang ? Avant qu'on l'assomme, il avait eu le temps de penser qu'il était perdu et qu'on allait l'assassiner. Apparemment, un autre sort l'attendait.

Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit un riche plafond de bois précieux. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre, elle devait appartenir à quelqu'un de très riche. Un bon feu ronflait dans une cheminée de marbre et la demi-obscurité fit qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme qui le regardait depuis son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il le vit, en dépit de son mal de tête, hide se leva brusquement et s'éloigna jusqu'au fond de la chambre :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!!!

- Du calme voyons, je ne vais pas vous manger. Du moins pas au sens propre !

Cette voix pleine d'ironie fit courir un frisson d'horreur dans le dos de hide.

- Vous m'avez fait enlever ? Pourquoi ? Où suis-je ?

- Soyez le bienvenu dans mon château d'Argenteuil, répondit Yoshiki sans se lever de son fauteuil.

- Ne commencez pas à vous moquer de moi et dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici !

- Oh mais vous allez baisser d'un ton mon petit monsieur ! N'oubliez pas que je suis duc et que vous n'êtes rien du tout. Je vous ai fait venir ici parce que tel est mon bon plaisir, contentez-vous de cela.

Malgré toute sa peur, hide remarqua que Yoshiki semblait encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Il parlait d'une voix voilée et hochait la tête de temps en temps comme une marionnette dont aurait coupé un fil. Il était terrifié.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce délicieux jour où vous avez été à moi. J'y ai souvent repensé depuis. Et je m'ennuie tellement ici que je me suis dit que vous pourriez me distraire un peu.

Le sang de hide se glaça dans ses veines. Alors il comptait recommencer.

- Non…dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas…laissez-moi sortir d'ici !!

Malheureusement, la porte se trouvait derrière Yoshiki et il y avait de grands risques qu'elle soit fermée à clef.

Yoshiki se leva et s'avança vers lui. Tout contrôle envolé, hide glissa sur le sol et se recroquevilla comme un animal apeuré. Le dégoût et la peur que lui inspirait cet homme étaient incontrôlables. Il le savait capable de tout et plus encore maintenant qu'il avait l'air d'avoir totalement perdu la raison.

Yoshiki lui releva le visage et lui caressa la joue sans que hide n'ait le courage de bouger.

- Si mignon…plus encore qu'avant. Je pourrais délaisser toute ma garçonnière pour un corps comme celui-là. Tu vas en être le plus bel élément.

- Une…garçonnière ?

- Pleine de jeunes hommes dévoués à mes désirs et bien payés pour ça, je te rassure ! Tu gagneras plus que ce que tu n'as jamais gagné à faire le pitre sur scène !

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Oh mais tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois ! Parce que sinon, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis.

hide ouvrit des yeux choqués en se rappelant ce que Yoshiki avait déjà tenté de faire :

- Molière… ?

- Non, non, pour l'instant, il est hors d'atteinte. Cela ne concerne que toi mon mignon…Et une autre personne aussi…

Soudain, il attrapa hide, l'obligea à se lever et se jeta sur le lit avec lui. Le jeune homme, révulsé, se débattit mais Yoshiki lui écrasa les jambes de son poids et lui maintint les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- Laissez-moi !! cria hide qui se battait contre sa peur pour se retenir de le supplier.

- Non, répondit calmement Yoshiki. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu te souviens d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts avec lequel tu as passé, paraît-il, une folle nuit ?

hide se figea, pressentant une terrible révélation. Qu'est-ce que Bélian avait à voir là-dedans ?

Yoshiki sourit quand il vit qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

- Ce jeune homme est une connaissance commune à moi et à Sugizo que tu connais aussi je crois ? C'est un pur hasard s'il s'est retrouvé en même temps que toi dans le salon de Ninon de Lenclos. Mais lors de votre nuit, il a appris des choses bien intéressantes sur toi. Moyennant quelques petits avantages, il est allé les raconter à Sugizo car il connaissait votre inimitié. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer l'usage que Sugizo a envie de faire des ces informations.

Des informations ? hide se souvenait à peine de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment passé leur temps à discuter…

- Mais je ne lui ai rien dit de…

- Oh tu crois ça ? Tu pensais être en présence de quelqu'un de sûr et tu lui as dévoilé des choses un peu trop personnelles. Non seulement que tu étais gay mais qu'en plus, tu partageais le même vice avec un jardinier de Versailles nommé Toshi.

hide laissa échappé une exclamation horrifiée. Oh non Toshi… !

Il se mit à crier en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Yoshiki :

- Espèce de monstre ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

Une gifle le fit taire d'un seul coup mais Yoshiki semblait toujours aussi anormalement calme :

- C'est là que tu devrais me remercier. Sugizo était prêt à vous dénoncer tous les deux au roi. Tu sais à quel point sa Majesté déteste le vice italien ? Vous auriez fini vos jours en prison et peut-être même pire. Mais je suis intervenu pour lui proposer mon point de vue. Je te voulais pour ma garçonnière alors je l'ai convaincu de se taire. Voilà ton choix : tu restes ici et tu fais ce que je te dis et Sugizo ne dira rien. Ni contre toi ni contre ce jardinier. Mais si jamais tu t'enfuis, si jamais tu me frappes…vous êtes perdus.

Il caressa les cheveux de hide qui tremblait de rage et de désespoir :

- Tu sais, ce ne serait pas si horrible si tu te montrais un peu coopératif. Mes autres mignons ne se plaignent pas et je sais être un amant performant. Et si tu es vraiment docile, peut-être même que je te laisserai voir ton amant. S'il est suffisamment beau, je pourrais le faire venir ici aussi qu'en penses-tu ?

- On s'apercevra de ma disparition….

- Et après ? C'est très facile de faire croire à la mort de quelqu'un. Les rues de Paris sont de vrais coupe-gorges la nuit et il est habituel que les cadavres soient jetés dans la Seine. On pourrait ménager un petit stratagème. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton cher Molière, ce n'est pas ce qui manque de petits bouffons prêts à travailler pour lui.

En un tournemain, hide comprit ce qu'il devait faire pour s'en sortir. La résistance ne servirait à rien, au pire il se ferait tuer sur place, au mieux il serait dénoncé et Toshi avec lui.

Il était acteur non ? Alors il allait devoir faire preuve de courage pour endosser le rôle le plus écoeurant de son existence.

Brusquement, il se souvint qu'il avait la syphilis mais il se retint à temps d'en parler à Yoshiki sinon il signait également sa perte. Tant pis pour ce monstre, il allait la contracter !

Parce qu'il réfléchissait, il avait cessé de se débattre et Yoshiki prit la détente de son corps pour un assentiment. Il le relâcha doucement. hide ne bougea pas. Il se concentrait pour ne laisser échapper aucun de ses vrais sentiments et se glisser dans la peau d'une prostituée vénale et consentante. La chose fut encore plus facile à faire lorsque Yoshiki alla chercher et versa sur lui le contenu d'une bourse pleine de louis d'or.

- Je parie que tu n'en as jamais touché.

hide prit l'un des louis et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il était complètement détendu, allongé sur le lit dans une posture presque lascive cette fois. Il regarda Yoshiki droit dans les yeux et baisa la pièce d'or en murmurant :

- Mon intérêt est peut-être là…

- Oh oui, aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Yoshiki qui commença à lui ouvrir sa chemise sans que hide fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Cette nuit-là, hide se comporta comme une courtisane. Son dégoût relégué au plus profond de son cœur, il laissa parler sa sensualité comme il ne l'avait jamais fait dans le seul but de faire croire à Yoshiki qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Soumis et actif tour à tour, il le fit crier de plaisir et fut récompensé lui-même par une extase intense car Yoshiki, voyant qu'il lui obéissait, ne fut pas la brute épaisse qu'il avait été la première fois.

Les ébats durèrent toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que hide s'endorme épuisé. A son réveil, il constata que la porte de sa chambre était toujours fermée à clef. Yoshiki ne lui faisait donc pas entièrement confiance encore. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience.

Il fallut bien deux jours avant que Yoshiki relâche un peu la bride sur le cou de hide. Le matin du deuxième jour, ce dernier trouva un habit neuf et coûteux à la place du sien. Intrigué, il s'habilla et en se regardant dans la psyché de sa chambre, il eut vraiment l'impression d'être un gentilhomme. Il réalisa que la porte de sa chambre était enfin ouverte. Il sortit et marcha avec prudence dans un long couloir garni de portraits. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour tenter déjà de s'enfuir. Yoshiki l'espionnait peut-être ou avait fait disposer des surveillants dans le parc. Ledit parc était d'ailleurs somptueux vu depuis la galerie.

hide s'attarda sur les nombreux portraits alignés au mur. D'après les noms, la lignée des ancêtres de Yoshiki depuis le XVe siècle y était exposée. Il s'arrêta devant le dernier portrait, celui d'un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Yoshiki.

- Vous admirez ?

hide sursauta et découvrit le maître des lieux au bout du couloir.

- Je regardais et je…

- Oh mais allez-y. Après tout, si j'ai laissé la porte ouverte c'est bien parce que j'ai décidé que vous pouviez sortir. Maintenant venez ici, le déjeuner est servi.

Il allait déjeuner avec lui ?! hide ne sut trop comment le prendre. Est-ce que Yoshiki faisait toujours cela avec ses esclaves sexuels ?

Il se vit conduire dans une vaste salle sur laquelle il y avait une très longue table débordante de plats. A cette vue, hide, qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis son arrivée, se sentit une faim de loup. Mais il nota un détail bien étrange. Le long de la table, une dizaine de couverts étaient mis.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des invités ?

- Non, répondit Yoshiki en s'asseyant.

- Alors pourquoi tous ces couverts ? Et cette nourriture ? Il y en a trop pour deux personnes.

- Ah cessez de poser des questions et asseyez-vous !

hide obtempéra, de plus en plus perplexe. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un château hanté car, à l'exception de Yoshiki, il n'avait vu personne ni dehors, ni dans les couloirs. Pas de bruits, pas de serviteurs. Il y en avait forcément mais ils faisaient preuve d'une incroyable discrétion.

Yoshiki lui avait dit de se taire mais sa curiosité étant trop forte, il passa outre l'interdiction :

- Vous vivez tout seul ici ?

- Oui, répondit Yoshiki en mordant dans un gigot d'agneau. Les hôtes de ma garçonnière vivent dans un pavillon loin du château et ne viennent jamais ici.

- Alors pourquoi y suis-je ?

- Vous y êtes jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de vous. Ensuite, vous irez rejoindre les autres au pavillon. N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez toujours vivement intéressé et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu jusque-là !

- Monseigneur est trop bon, dit hide avec une pointe évidente de sarcasme.

C'était digne d'un conte cet homme à demi-fou qui mangeait seul à une table prévue pour dix personnes. Il buvait une grande quantité de vin et hide ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce personnage inquiétant. Il en vint à se rappeler de Pata et il comprenait encore moins qu'avant la relation qu'il avait eue avec Yoshiki. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Jamais cet homme si frêle et si doux n'aurait pu supporter la vie avec un individu sombre et instable comme Yoshiki.

Il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur eux. Est-ce que Yoshiki allait l'étriper s'il prononçait son nom ?

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

Tiré de ses pensées, hide se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé les yeux attachés sur Yoshiki.

- Je pensais…à un ancien ami à vous. Qui a été un peu le mien à cause du service qu'il m'a rendu.

Pendant un instant, hide vit passer un éclair de douleur sur le visage de Yoshiki.

- Ah oui…c'est vrai que c'est à cause de lui que le complot contre Molière a échoué. Il a refusé de vous toucher n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Monseigneur…dit hide, cette fois de sa voix la plus respectueuse. Je voudrais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Il était malade. Il avait la tuberculose depuis longtemps.

- Il avait l'air…toujours triste.

- Il était un peu plus enjoué avant de tomber malade. Je crois que c'est la vie à la Cour qui a assombrit son humeur. Il n'était pas fait pour elle.

C'était déjà un exploit que Yoshiki ait répondu jusque-là. hide décida de marcher des œufs et de surveiller la moindre de ses paroles.

- Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

- Vous êtes bien curieux.

- C'est mon plus gros défaut, répondit sincèrement hide d'une voix douce. Vous…vous m'attirez, vous m'intriguez. Je voudrais vous connaître davantage mais aussi je serai éternellement reconnaissant à monsieur le chevalier de m'avoir sauvé.

- De vous avoir sauvé de moi.

- C'est contradictoire, je l'admets.

Yoshiki eut un sourire en coin. A aucun moment, il n'avait tourné les yeux vers hide. Il avait continué à manger et à boire comme si cette conversation n'avait aucune importance.

Il demeura silencieux tellement longtemps que hide crut qu'il ne dirait pas un mot de plus. Il arrêta là ses questions et resta également muet, se faisant le plus discret possible. Et puis sans crier gare, Yoshiki déclara :

- Je le connaissais depuis mon adolescence. Sa famille fait partie des vassaux de mon fief. Je l'avais pris comme garçon d'honneur pour avoir une compagnie autre que celle de la valetaille.

- Et votre famille ?

Yoshiki eut un rire sombre :

- Mes parents étaient morts et dieu merci, j'étais fils unique. Je me suis retrouvé très tôt maître unique de ce château.

- Je suis désolé…dit hide qui en fait se demandait s'il fallait l'être ou pas car le ton de Yoshiki rendait son état d'esprit très difficile à percevoir. Alors…c'est votre père sur le dernier portrait de la galerie ?

- Bon cela suffit…

- Je suis désolé…

Il y avait donc un problème du côté de la famille de Yoshiki. Mais hide décida de s'en tenir là pour le moment. Yoshiki buvait beaucoup de vin, c'était bon à savoir. C'était peut-être par là qu'il allait pouvoir le faire parler et également se libérer.

Après le déjeuner, qui se termina dans un silence total, Yoshiki prit hide par le bras et le reconduisit derechef dans sa chambre. Son attitude au lit était différente à chaque fois et là il fut bestial. Même s'il le détestait toujours autant, hide ne pouvait pas contrôler les réactions de son corps et il devait bien reconnaître que Yoshiki savait en jouer à l'en faire hurler.

La fièvre de l'instant ajoutée sûrement au vin fit presque délirer Yoshiki.

- Maudit…je suis maudit hide…Tu te trouves dans les bras du démon.

A demi suffoqué de plaisir, hide ne prit pas ces mots bien au sérieux et les trouva même plutôt excitants.

- Si c'est ça la damnation, je la préfère au Paradis ! répliqua-t-il en provocation.

Après le paroxysme, Yoshiki émit un long rire haletant. Comme il le sentait dans de bonnes dispositions, hide se coula contre lui d'un air câlin et satisfait et demanda :

- Pourquoi dites-vous que vous êtes maudit ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

Bien sûr, dans son esprit, Yoshiki méritait tout les feux de l'Enfer. Ce dernier, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, finit par répondre :

- C'est ma naissance qui l'a été. Tu vois le dernier tableau de la galerie ?

- Oui.

- C'est celui de mon père. Et aussi de mon grand-père.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Mon père était fou. Comme beaucoup d'autres dans la famille. Pour ne pas séparer la fortune colossale dont nous disposons, mes ancêtres ont toujours choisi leurs femmes dans le plus proche lignage. Leurs cousines germaines et même l'oncle et la nièce…Au bout de quelques générations, ce mélange a fini par donner du sang pourri. Mais le pire a été commis par mon père. Il avait une fille, une vraie Madone. Il conçut un amour contre-nature pour elle. Comme elle se refusait à lui, il a fini par la violer. C'est ainsi que j'ai été conçu.

hide remercia le ciel que Yoshiki ne puisse pas voir son expression stupéfaite et dégoûtée. Un inceste entre père et fille, quelle horreur !

- Que sont-ils devenus ? dit-il à voix basse.

- Ma mère a essayé de se suicider à plusieurs reprises mais il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher et lui rappeler que le suicide est un péché mortel. Mais déflorée et déshonorée, aucun homme ne voudrait plus d'elle, elle n'avait plus aucune chance de se marier. Elle a attendu que je vienne au monde, moi l'enfant du crime, puis elle est partie s'enfermer dans le plus obscur des couvents en faisant vœu de silence pour le restant de ses jours. Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Tout le monde au château connaissait cette histoire et j'ai toujours été considéré comme un enfant maudit. Et de fait, j'ai hérité de la même folie qui infecte la famille. Mon père s'est tué à cheval et je suis resté seul. Seul…jusqu'à ce que Pata vienne ici. De tous ceux que j'ai connu, il a été le seul à ne pas me rejeter en apprenant le secret de ma naissance. Il était…si pur comparé à moi. Je lui ai donné mon cœur avec, à l'intérieur, les quelques parcelles de bonté qui s'y trouvait pour qu'il les sauvegarde. Il m'est resté mon tourment et mon envie de faire s'effondrer le monde. C'est comme si j'avais divisé mon âme en deux. A présent qu'il est mort, il n'est reste plus que la mauvaise part de moi-même.

hide, immobile et muet, ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut pitié de Yoshiki. Mais sa crainte de lui n'en diminua pas pour autant. C'était sûr maintenant, il était mentalement perturbé à cause d'une trop fréquente consanguinité dans sa famille. Il ne devait pas rester avec lui, cet homme avait déjà tué ! Un moment de colère ou de crise et il risquait sa vie.

_Il faut que je m'enfuie d'ici. _

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout la nuit venue.


	15. La loi du plus fort

**Chapitre 15 : La loi du plus fort.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin qui ne vous décevra pas j'espère. **

hide ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et attendit l'heure la plus sombre pour agir. Sa chambre avait de nouveau été fermée de l'extérieur par Yoshiki. Son unique chance de s'évader était donc de passer par la fenêtre.

C'était une entreprise extrêmement risquée car il était au premier étage et une chute risquait de l'estropier à vie. Sans compter qu'il risquait d'être vu mais tant qu'il y avait eu du soleil, il avait passé son temps à regarder la cour arrière sur laquelle donnait sa fenêtre et il n'avait pas vu passer âme qui vive. Où étaient donc les serviteurs ? Si personne ne passait là la journée, il y avait donc peu de risques que quelqu'un le voit au milieu de la nuit.

Le cœur battant, il s'habilla le plus chaudement qu'il put et prit tout l'argent que lui avait laissé Yoshiki. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et examina ses options. Juste sous sa fenêtre, il y en avait une autre avec un rebord tout juste suffisant pour y poser les pieds. Une fois là, il allait devoir sauter directement en croisant les doigts pour ne pas se faire mal car il y avait bien encore quatre ou cinq mètres entre la deuxième fenêtre et le sol.

hide se suspendit à l'extérieur à l'aide de ses draps qu'il avait noués ensemble. La longueur était tout juste suffisante pour lui permettre d'atteindre la seconde fenêtre. La respiration coupée, les bras tremblants, il posa précautionneusement les pieds sur le mince rebord. Il lâcha ses draps et s'accrocha comme il put aux interstices de briques rouges qui recouvraient le mur. Ce qui était à la fois angoissant et pratique pour sa fuite, c'était qu'on n'y voyait pratiquement rien. Pas d'étoiles et pas la moindre lueur de bougie aux alentours. Le silence était tel qu'il avait l'impression que sa respiration pouvait s'entendre dans tout le château.

Allons, il fallait sauter à présent. hide lâcha tout et eut le temps de se sentir tomber avant de heurter le sol assez durement. Il tomba et retint avec peine un gémissement parce que ses chevilles avaient dû encaisser le choc. Il les remua doucement. Elles étaient douloureuses mais ni foulées ni cassées. Il resta immobile, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis il se releva et, avec l'instinct de l'animal sauvage qui se libère de sa cage, il se mit à courir droit devant lui, paniqué à l'idée d'imaginer Yoshiki en train de le poursuivre. Il n'eut pas assez de calme ni de patience pour aller voler un cheval à l'écurie. Il avait trop peur que l'animal hennisse et que quelqu'un vienne. Il ne cessa pas courir tant qu'il fut à découvert et à portée du château dont il voyait la silhouette obscure se découper sur l'encre du ciel quand il se retournait. Enfin, il atteignit les bois et s'y réfugia. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais une chose était sûre : il devait atteindre Versailles le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il devait se diriger vers le sud-ouest mais dans la nuit, c'était très difficile de se repérer et le risque était trop grand de se perdre en se débrouillant tout seul.

Il entra donc dans la ville en espérant trouver un établissement ouvert où l'on pourrait le renseigner. Les tavernes et les auberges restaient ouvertes jusqu'à très tard et, en effet, il dénicha une auberge encore animée. Heureusement qu'il avait mis l'habit donné par Yoshiki, car il serait pris davantage au sérieux.

Il ouvrit la porte et, sans s'attarder sur la salle, il alla droit au patron :

- Bonjour Monsieur, auriez-vous la bonté de m'indiquer la route de Versailles ?

Le tenancier lui jeta un regard de haut en bas mais la dentelle et le ton extrêmement poli durent lui faire penser qu'il avait affaire à un homme de qualité. Aussi prit-il un ton de politesse maladroite en répondant :

- Certainement monsieur, c'est la route à gauche après la dernière maison de la ville. Suivez-là tout droit, elle descend jusqu'à Versailles. Mais vous en avez pour plusieurs heures de cheval et la nuit n'est pas sûre. Pourrais-je vous conseiller une bonne chambre ici en attendant l'aube ?

- Merci mais je dois absolument être au château demain matin pour affaire. En revanche, si vous aviez un cheval à me vendre, vous me rendriez service. Le mien a fait une longue route et je crains qu'il ne puisse pas repartir à temps.

Il fit sonner sans bourse sans en avoir l'air et l'hôte ne fit aucune difficulté à lui vendre son propre cheval ! hide dut bien sûr le payer deux fois sa valeur réelle mais il était trop pressé pour marchander. Il paya comme un grand seigneur et monta en selle en prenant soin de faire croire à l'hôte qu'il avait l'habitude alors que c'était loin d'être le cas !

Il parvint quand même à mener son cheval au galop et s'élança à bride abattue sur la route en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces par peur de tomber.

La nuit fut longue et épuisante. Pour ménager les forces de son cheval, il dut alterner les périodes de galop et de marche au pas. Son anxiété ne décrut pas un instant. Il ne se calmerait que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Toshi et qu'ils se seraient sauvés tous les deux. Malgré ce que Toshi lui avait dit, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner parce qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il savait que c'en était fini de sa vie de comédien chez Molière. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Son idée était de fuir la France et de passer en Italie avec Toshi. De là, il écrirait à Molière pour tout lui expliquer.

A l'aube, il put vérifier qu'il allait bien dans la bonne direction. Il faisait grand jour lorsqu'il atteignit enfin Versailles, éreinté. Il se précipita aussitôt chez Toshi. Mais il eut beau cogner à sa porte, il ne lui ouvrit pas.

_Bon du calme, il est sûrement en train de travailler. _

Il fouillerait tout le parc s'il le fallait !

Il ressortit mais à peine avait-il fait cinquante mètres qu'il vit surgir trois gendarmes accompagnés d'un homme en noir portant une grande croix.

- Au nom du roi, je vous arrête pour dépravation, impiété, libertinage et vice de sodomie !

Les trois hommes se saisirent de lui. Figé de stupeur, hide remarqua alors la présence de Sugizo.

- C'est bien lui monsieur de Péréfixe, dit-il à l'homme en noir.

- Vous !! rugit hide en essayant de se débattre. Espèce de… !

Mais un bâillon posé sur sa bouche l'empêcha de proférer une insulte retentissante. Sugizo semblait dans ses petits chaussons.

- Vous avez échappé au duc d'Argenteuil apparemment…je me doutais bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à vous garder longtemps. J'avais prévu que vous viendriez ici pour rejoindre votre amant. Alors nous vous avons tranquillement attendu.

- Toshihmpf !

- Qu'est-ce que le duc vous a dit ? Que votre amant était encore ici ? Mais voyons, nous avons mis la main sur lui depuis plusieurs jours ! dit Sugizo avec un affreux sourire. Le roi était absolument furieux d'apprendre que son cher Molière protégeait un tel vice. Il est bien décidé à nettoyer le pays des sodomites comme il le ferait des protestants. Priez le ciel s'il veut bien vous écouter, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin ! Emmenez-le !

Hurlant sous son bâillon, hide fut traîné de force dans un carrosse et ligoté aux poignets. Toshi arrêté, Toshi exécuté peut-être… Pendant tout le trajet vers Paris, il ne cessa pas de s'agiter, de crier et de demander ce qu'on avait fait de son amant. Il ne reçut que des coups pour réponse. Les fenêtres étaient fermées de sorte qu'il ne put savoir où on l'emmenait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on le traîna dehors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une gigantesque bâtisse de pierre : La Bastille. L'endroit d'où l'on ne sortait que gracié ou condamné à mort.

Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de cellules. Les unes à peu près confortables pour les prisonniers de haut rang, les autres humides, sales et noires pour les gens du peuple. Ce fut dans l'une d'entre elles qu'on le jeta. Il entendit tourner la clef dans la serrure et resta un moment sur le sol, la lèvre en sang à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu et l'esprit anesthésié par la stupeur et le choc. Il était en prison. Toshi s'était fait prendre aussi et il ignorait ce qu'on avait fait de lui. Lorsqu'il se sentit pris au piège, perdu et désespéré, il se jeta sur la porte comme un insensé et exigea à grands cris des nouvelles de son amant. Seul le silence lui répondit. On avait l'habitude d'entendre les prisonniers perdre la raison ici.

Alors il fondit en larmes. C'étaient les premières qu'il versait depuis son enlèvement mais jusque-là, il avait été soutenu par l'espoir de s'en sortir. A la Bastille, aucun espoir n'était plus permis. Il était tombé dans un piège ignoble, tendus par deux fous et il avait tout perdu. Il déchaîna sa rage sur les murs sa prison jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses mains soit rouge et que la douleur l'oblige à arrêter. Ensuite, il s'effondra sur le tas de paille qu'il avait pour seul lit.

Les lieux puaient l'humidité et, en tendant l'oreille, il distinguait des couinements de rats. Sa cellule était orientée de telle façon que le soleil ne l'éclairait pas. Une peur terrible le saisit à l'idée qu'on allait l'oublier et le laisser mourir de faim ici. Il préférait encore être exécuté. Il l'espérait presque en comparaison de la perspective de devoir passer les longues années qu'il lui restait à vivre dans ce trou. Il avait perdu son travail, son amant, sa liberté. Pourquoi vouloir vivre encore ? Il était tellement anéanti qu'il n'eut même pas la force de proférer la moindre malédiction envers Sugizo. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de sa part. Il aurait dû se montrer plus méfiant. Il payer le prix de son imprudence et de sa trop grande confiance en lui qui l'avait poussé à s'opposer à un homme plus puissant. Comme il devait rire à présent !

La nuit vint et le froid avec. hide, qui n'avait pas dormi la veille, se trouva incapable de fermer l'œil parce qu'à tout moment, il s'attendait à entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur le prêtre et le bourreau qui l'emmèneraient à la potence. Il passa la nuit, les yeux tournés vers la porte à grelotter parce qu'il n'avait le moindre bout de tissu pour se chauffer.

Au matin, la trappe de la porte se souleva et une main anonyme lui glissa du pain et de l'eau. En tant normal, il n'aurait jamais touché à ce pain rassis. Mais dans l'état où il était, il se jeta dessus comme un affamé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer car, peu après, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et il vit entrer le prêtre qui l'avait arrêté. Il faillit défaillir de terreur car il crut qu'il venait pour le confesser avant de le faire exécuter. Il se redressa sur son grabat tandis que l'homme restait debout :

- Je suis venu vous dire qu'une brebis égarée peut toujours regagner son troupeau. Vous êtes sur la voie de la damnation mais il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin. Si vous regrettez vos fautes passées, si vous vous confessez, si vous vous décidez de revenir dans le chemin de la religion, vous serez sauvé.

- C'est-à-dire libéré ? demanda hide d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue et les larmes.

- C'est au roi de décider de votre sort, moi je ne peux rien vous garantir.

- Alors je ne vois pas en quoi je serais sauvé de redevenir chrétien…

Le prêtre eut un regard sévère et répliqua froidement :

- Cela vous servira à ne pas finir en Enfer si vous êtes condamné à mort ! Toute votre vie, vous n'avez pensé qu'à votre corps, il est temps que vous vous occupiez de votre âme ! Elle continuera à vivre éternellement et c'est à vous de décider où vous désirez passer l'éternité.

- Que me reproche-t-on ? demanda hide d'une voix lasse. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. J'ai seulement voulu être libre et vivre de ma passion. Parcourir les routes, faire rire les gens…

- Vous exposiez les vices sur scène ! Vous autres, gens de théâtre, ne faites que corrompre les bonnes âmes par l'exemple que vous donnez !

- Non c'est faux. Nous leur faisons oublier pendant une heure la réalité de la vie. Ca fait du bien de rire vous savez, vous devriez essayer ! On se sent léger, libéré ! On n'a jamais vu un homme devenir un criminel à cause d'une pièce de théâtre ! Aristote ne disait-il pas que le théâtre servait au contraire à purger les gens de leurs mauvais sentiments ?

- Dans la tragédie oui ! Mais la comédie n'est qu'un étalage de grossièretés obscènes !

- Ah bon ? Allez chercher des obscénités chez Molière ! Et souvenez-vous que le roi lui-même apprécie ses pièces !

- Oh mais Sa Majesté se trouve également sur une mauvaise pente à cause de cela ! Par ailleurs, ne faites l'ignorant. Vous allez nier que vous êtes un sodomite peut-être ?

- Rectification : je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme. C'est plus juste comme formulation. Je l'ai aimé aussi purement, aussi sincèrement que peuvent s'aimer les hommes et les femmes.

- C'est écoeurant et contre-nature !

- Où est-il ? Est-il déjà mort ? Dites-le moi que je sache si j'ai encore une bonne raison de vouloir rester en vie.

- Je ne sais rien du tout, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait arrêté, répondit le prêtre d'un air pincé.

- Je suis sûr que vous mentez !

- Repentez-vous ! Je vous laisse ici de quoi écrire. Demain matin, je viendrai chercher votre confession et l'abjuration de votre vie passée. Peut-être que vous réussirez à sauver votre vie si je la montre au roi.

- Et après ?

- Vous serez envoyé pendant quelques temps dans un monastère.

- Une prison pour une autre en somme…

- Que Dieu vous vienne en aide.

Le prêtre sortit, laissant hide encore plus anéanti si c'était possible. Le sort de Toshi l'obsédait. C'était entièrement de sa faute ce qui lui était arrivé. Non seulement il l'avait trompé mais en plus cette unique infidélité avait brisé leur vie à tout les deux. Et à présent, son Toshi, qui aimait tant le grand air devait moisir dans une cellule ou dans un cercueil.

Un sanglot lui brisa la gorge à cette pensée. Si Toshi était encore en vie, il devait le détester.

Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et rempli de cauchemars jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis de la porte le fasse réémerger. Son corps tremblait de froid, de faim et d'épuisement et il ne se leva pas. Si c'était le bourreau tant pis, qu'il l'exécute ici même, il le vivrait comme une chance. Mais il sentit alors deux bras chaleureux le soulever comme un enfant et une voix familière et bouleversée prononça son nom et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. C'était Molière.

- Monsieur…

- Mon pauvre enfant, je suis tellement désolé...

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Tout le monde est au courant de ton arrestation. Sugizo ne s'est pas privé de véhiculer la nouvelle en espérant me causer quelques problèmes.

- Toshi…ils ont pris Toshi…

- Oui je sais. J'ignore où il se trouve ni ce qu'on a fait de lui hélas.

Molière aida hide à se relever mais celui-ci l'agrippa soudain par la manche :

- Monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- Pour te faire sortir d'ici et t'aider à quitter le pays.

- Comment cela ? demanda hide stupéfait. Une fuite ? Vous risquez de très gros ennuis !

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une fuite mon enfant. Dès que j'ai su la nouvelle de ton arrestation, je suis allé supplier le roi de t'épargner. Il n'était pas content du tout et il m'a beaucoup reproché de t'avoir protégé. Mais il a fini par se laisser fléchir. Sachant que tu n'es pas Français, il a décidé de changer ta peine d'emprisonnement en bannissement à vie. Tu dois partir pour l'Italie avant demain matin sinon ta grâce sera annulée. Viens vite à présent !

Molière entraîna hide hors de la cellule. Le jeune homme avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées :

- Monsieur attendez ! Je ne peux pas partir ainsi ! Je ne peux pas abandonner Toshi !

Mais Molière continua de marcher à grands pas et bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans la cour de la prison où attendait un carrosse prêt à partir. Au regard que lui adressa Molière, hide comprit qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer là.

- Monsieur non…gémit-il, le cœur brisé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ni cet homme qui avait été si bon pour lui, ni Toshi.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix hide, ce sont les ordres du roi. Ce carrosse te conduira jusqu'à la frontière italienne. J'y ai placé des vivres, de l'argent et des vêtements chauds. Tu ne dois pas t'enfuir sous peine de la vie. Je t'en supplie mon garçon, ne rend pas vain ce que j'ai réussi à faire pour toi et rentre en Italie. Lorsque tu seras là-bas, écris-moi.

Une larme s'échappa des joues de hide. Le cocher du carrosse leur fit savoir qu'il était temps de partir. Il fallait se dire adieu. Durant tout ce temps, Molière avait parlé d'une voix rapide et maîtrisée mais lorsque vint le dernier moment, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer hide dans ses bras avec émotion :

- Promets-moi que tu arriveras en Italie vivant.

- Je vous le promets…dit hide d'une voix tremblante. Pardonnez-moi pour tout les ennuis que je vous ai causé…Vous avez été comme un père pour moi…

Molière sembla ravaler ses larmes.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je vais essayer d'avoir des nouvelles du sort de ton amant et je t'écrirai. J'aurais voulu t'épargner tous ces malheurs mais la France n'est pas le pays idyllique que tu imaginais en arrivant d'Italie. Essaie de vivre heureux, à l'abri des mauvaises âmes et que Dieu te bénisse...

Il fallut se résigner. hide s'arracha à l'étreinte de Molière et monta tristement dans le carrosse qui se mit en marche à peine la porte refermée. hide, accablé de chagrin, suivit son mentor des yeux aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié de lui dire la moitié de ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire parce que tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Comme une vie heureuse peut basculer du jour au lendemain dans la plus misérable des situations !

Ensuite, il abaissa les panneaux des fenêtres, s'enfermant dans le noir. Il recroquevilla sur la banquette et ferma les yeux laissant sa prison sur roue l'emporter loin de la France pour toujours.


	16. Epilogue

**Chapitre 16 : Épilogue. **

**Et voilà c'est fini ! ^^ C'est sûr que le dernier chapitre annonçait une fin terrible et ceci devrait adoucir (un peu ) les choses. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et à bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle fic ! **

- Luigi, _per favor_, un peu plus d'entrain ! Scapin est un finaud et un farceur, il faut que le public l'adore et applaudisse à chacun de ses tours !

- Oui _signore_ !

Un festival de _comedia_ devait avoir lieu sur une vaste plaine non loin de Bergame. Partout des scènes à tréteaux avaient été montées dans une joyeuse ambiance de rivalité bon enfant. La troupe en question répétait _Les Fourberies de Scapin_, une pièce de Molière traduite en italien par le directeur. Ce dernier était assez dirigiste et autoritaire mais les acteurs devaient bien reconnaître qu'il savait y faire et qu'il ne se trompait jamais dans ses choix depuis dix ans que la troupe existait.

Il faisait presque nuit mais des centaines de flambeaux illuminaient la nuit et facilitaient le travail. Une jeune femme nommée Julia s'approcha alors du directeur, assis sur une chaise en face de la scène pour lui annoncer que quelqu'un voulait le voir.

- Hé bien fais-le venir, répondit-il. Mais dis-lui bien qu'on est en train de travailler et que je ne pourrais pas lui accorder beaucoup de temps.

Julia partit chercher le visiteur et l'homme continua de crier des instructions aux machinistes et aux acteurs. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait. Une idée glanée il y a bien longtemps de cela, sous les ors du Palais-Royal de Paris.

Une silhouette vint s'asseoir sur sa gauche en silence. Il tourna la tête vers son visiteur et d'un seul coup, oublia complètement la répétition. L'homme lui sourit du même sourire qu'autrefois :

- Bonjour hide.

hide resta plusieurs secondes sans respirer, à fixer ce visage qu'il avait cru perdu pour toujours.

- Toshi…c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui je crois bien ! répondit l'ancien jardinier avec un petit rire. Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder en dépit de ta répétition ?

hide ne put contenir son émotion. Il se jeta dans les bras de Toshi et pleura de joie sur son épaule. Dix ans qu'il le croyait mort et maintenant qu'il réapparaissait comme miracle, son amour endormi sous la cendre se réveillait avec la force d'une explosion. Toshi faisait beaucoup plus vieux que ses trente-sept ans. Il avait le visage d'un homme qui a beaucoup souffert. Mais peu lui importait, à ses yeux c'était toujours le même.

Il sentit Toshi le serrer tout aussi fort :

- Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Moi je te croyais mort ! Oh Toshi, j'ai voulu te prévenir ! J'ai été enlevé par le duc d'Argenteuil…il m'a dit que tu risquais de te faire arrêter…je me suis enfui et quand je suis arrivé…Ils ont refusé de me dire ce qu'ils avaient fait de toi. Et j'ai été banni…

- Je sais…murmura Toshi. J'ai réussi à reconstituer toute l'histoire.

hide se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et il se détacha de Toshi mais sans cesser de le couvrir du regard. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Ils ont vraiment été monstrueux de ne pas te dire où j'étais. Parce que j'étais à la Bastille comme toi.

- Les chiens…

- J'y suis resté pendant huit ans. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre. Je me suis vu mourir de froid à plusieurs reprises en hiver. Je priais nuit et jour pour toi parce que mes geôliers avaient fini par me dire que tu avais été banni.

- Comment es-tu sorti ?

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours été bon chrétien et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Le prêtre de la prison m'a considéré comme un cas moins rebelle que toi. Je dois dire que j'ai fini par glisser vers l'hypocrisie avec lui. J'ai été aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il a fini par penser qu'il avait récupéré sa brebis égarée. Alors on a fini par me libérer après que je leur ai promis de ne plus jamais me livrer au vice.

Toshi eut une grimace d'une infinie tristesse :

- Tu sais, c'était vraiment terrible. Au bout d'un moment je n'arrivais plus à faire la différence entre la religion que je sentais au fond de mon cœur et celle que je faisais semblant d'avoir. Je faisais mine de regretter un vice qu'en réalité je ne considérais pas comme tel. Jamais je n'ai eu le sentiment d'être dans le faux en t'aimant. Mais tu vois, moi aussi j'ai dû jouer la comédie.

Les mains de hide tremblaient d'émotion.

- S'il te plaît, allons-nous en, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Toshi acquiesça et lorsqu'il se leva, hide remarqua qu'il boitait et qu'il se tenait à une canne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ?

- C'est depuis mon arrestation. Ils m'ont tant battu que j'ai fini avec plusieurs blessures dont une jambe cassée qui s'est mal ressoudée.

- Oh mon dieu…viens, je vais t'aider…

- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, répondit Toshi qui laissa quand même hide lui offrir son épaule comme appui.

hide dit à sa troupe de continuer sans lui. Puis il s'éloigna avec Toshi, loin des tréteaux, des gens et des flambeaux. La plaine noire s'offrit à eux surmontée d'un ciel étoilé d'une pureté parfaite. Ils marchaient leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre, leurs joues se frôlant parfois. hide avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il était là, contre lui, marchant à ses côtés comme si les dix dernières années n'avaient pas existé.

- hide…tu sais que Molière est mort ?

- Oui je sais. On n'a jamais cessé de s'écrire et un jour, c'est une lettre de l'un des comédiens de sa troupe qui m'a appris sa mort. De maladie paraît-il. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose là-dessous à cause de tous les ennemis qu'il avait.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à le penser.

- Depuis que j'ai appris sa mort, je traduis toutes ses pièces en italien. J'essaie de le faire connaître ici, de répandre ses œuvres. Il mériterait d'être universellement connu.

A parler de Molière, le cœur de hide se serra. Il avait été tellement malheureux le jour où il avait appris sa mort.

Ils cessèrent de marcher pour s'allonger sur l'herbe, côte à côté. Là, leurs mains purent se joindre sans crainte des regards.

- Qu'as-tu fait en sortant de prison ? demanda hide.

- Je voulais te retrouver mais il m'a d'abord fallu retrouver assez de forces. La prison m'avait mis dans un état affreux. Et un jour, j'ai quitté Paris. J'ai mis longtemps à arriver jusqu'en Italie. Je m'arrêtais en ville pendant quelques temps pour vivre de petits boulots puis je repartais, toujours à pied car je ne sais pas monter à cheval. Une fois en Italie, ça a été encore plus difficile parce que je ne parlais pas la langue. Il m'a fallu me débrouiller par signe, avec des mots glanés sur le tas. J'écrivais ton nom, je me renseignais partout. Heureusement ta troupe a acquis une certaine renommée et j'ai fini par retrouver ta trace. Voilà comment j'ai fini par arriver jusqu'à toi.

Toshi garda le silence tandis que hide se taisait, bouleversé par les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour le retrouver. Puis la voix de Toshi s'éleva encore :

- hide…c'est vrai que tu es malade ?

- Oui. De la syphilis, tu te souviens ?

hide poussa un profond soupir :

- Tous les remèdes qu'on m'a prescrits ont échoué. Je ne peux pas guérir. Molière avait tellement raison de se moquer des médecins. Tous des charlatans !

La main de Toshi serra fort la sienne :

- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

hide se redressa sur un coude :

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu me vois mourir.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, il n'est pas question que je reparte et que je te laisse. Je resterai, je te soignerai.

- Et après ?

- Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire de moi. Mais je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparés.

- Alors…ça veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Je t'avais demandé un petit temps de pause et j'ai eu dix ans pour me rendre compte de la bêtise que j'ai faite. Je n'ai pas cessé de regretter ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Dés que je suis retourné à Versailles, j'ai voulu t'écrire pour te demander de me pardonner et d'oublier ce que je t'avais dit. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

hide se tourna sur le côté et alla se blottir contre le corps de Toshi qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais maintenant, j'aurais le regret de te laisser.

- Moi j'ai peur de te voir mourir. Mais je resterai quand même. Ne regrette rien, nous aurons au moins pu rattraper le temps perdu. Et c'est mon choix d'être près de toi pour te soutenir.

- Apprends-moi à croire au Ciel pour que je parte en pensant qu'on se retrouvera là-bas. Même si c'est faux, j'aurais moins de chagrin.

Toshi le serra contre lui. hide sentit ses lèvres toutes proches et les unit aux siennes. Ce fut un baiser long comme l'éternité.

- hide, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ? Tu voulais qu'on parte en Italie tous les deux. Tu voulais fonder ta propre troupe. Finalement, on y est arrivé avec un peu de décalage.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit hide en souriant. Alors je suppose que j'ai tout pour être heureux.

hide se mit en travers pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Toshi. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé un amour comme celui qu'il éprouvait pour Toshi. A l'âge mur où il était arrivé, il avait cru que son cœur avait trop vieilli pour pouvoir à nouveau éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Mais là, alors qu'il était contre lui et qu'il le sentait respirer, il retrouvait la même déferlante de tendresse pure qui avait enchanté les jours de sa jeunesse.

Toshi croisa les bras derrière sa tête et ils restèrent silencieux à savourer la présence de l'autre.

- Tu dors hide ?

- Non je me souviens.

- De quoi ?

- D'une nuit pareille à celle-là, il y a longtemps. Tu te souviens de Vaux-le-Vicomte ? On s'était couchés sur l'herbe après avoir fait la fête. On s'était mis à l'écart des lumières et des convives.

- C'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

- A moi aussi.

hide chercha la main de Toshi et y glissa sa paume. Puis il ferma les yeux et écouta le vent siffler loin, loin dans les arbres sombres qui bordaient la plaine.

FIN.


End file.
